Reborn Again
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: 'Cute' ghost hunt story(well also other description! it's a ghost story!)! What would happen if gene was reborn again? How will he be? Follow the team and gene as he grows! (now rated M.T. for graphics...)
1. Chapter 1 then came the baby

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that with the Hotel Kinjo case that I posted will be finished soon, so then I will update the next story to the serie. So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the "The Cabin in The Woods" It is the sequel to Hotel Kinjo!

Reborn Again

Mai stared at the baby in her lap while everyone waited to find out why it was there. Naru glared at the baby who grabbed Mai and cried. She shivered and looked at them and thought back to how the baby came to be with her, and a way to explain the situation. So she decided to just tell it like it happened.

Mai woke up to a knocking sound on her front door. She yawned and looked at the time on her clock which read 3:30 am. She groaned and got out of the bed to see who was at her door. She slowly cracked the door only to find a basket on the ground, curious Mai took the basket in her house and closed the door. She walked to her couch with the basket in tow and sat down. Carefully she opened the top of the basket and froze, inside was a baby who appeared to be asleep. The baby had dark black locks and smooth pale skin, it almost looked like a baby Naru. She giggled and reached to touch the baby's face, when she came in contact with the baby she felt a jolt go through her body from where she touched the small child. Mai yanked her hand away from the baby when it suddenly opened it's eyes. It had beautiful light yellow-green eyes with specks of cinnamon brown, and violet purple colors. She had never seen eyes like that. The child looked at Mai and giggled reaching out to her, Mai then noticed a note beside the baby.

She grabbed the note and read it:

'Dear Mai,

I know you may have many questions about this baby you have just received at your door. His name is Eugene A.J., and he is here for you to raise and take care of. This baby is very powerful and is a special case. He can do things that many people can't and you will discover this as you raise him. Now take care of him, he has been given more than I normally would offer people.'

Your Angel,

Kurosaki Yamamoto

Mai looked at Eugene in wonderment, she smiled at him picked him up cuddling him in her arms. She whispered, 'well it looks like I'm going to be your new mother.' Eugene yawned and cradled his head between her neck. Mai turned off her lights and brought Eugene back to her room. She laid him down, and got in the bed covering them with her blanket. 'You know what I'm going to call you, gene... is that ok with you little guy?' He just grinned and slowly fell back to sleep, Mai also went back to sleep.

Back to normal time:

Mai told them everything that had happened, she looked at Naru who was shocked by the information. Mai had worked for Naru for the past three years and knew this would be tough because gene looks exactly like his brother Gene, who had passed away.

"Well that's a relief." Monk said wiping his forehead. "We thought that was yours and Naru's kid!" Monk laughed nervously at the thought.

Mai giggled as she remembered everyone's reaction to Gene.

30 minutes ago...

Mai carried Gene up the steps to the SPR office, she carefully opened the door to the office trying not to wake the sleeping baby. She walked over to the unoccupied rest area and laid him on the couch, and made a protective barrier with the pillows. She walked over to her belongings and the baby bag. She wasn't to surprised when she woke up again later that morning and there was baby supplies in front of her house.

"Mai, tea!" Naru yelled. Mai sighed and grabbed the baby bag heading to the kitchenette. She got to work preparing her boss's tea and making Gene's milk. When she was done preparing the tea for Naru and the milk Gene, she walked and to Naru's door, knocking before entering. Carefully walking over to his desk she put the tea on the desk, and instead of waiting for a thank you she walked out. Little did she know when she didn't wait Naru looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

Naru sat there for a moment thinking about what he thought he saw in her hand when she was leaving.

"Did she just have a baby bottle in her hand?" Naru shook that thought from his mind until he heard a baby giggling. Naru jolted out of his chair in shock. He got to the door with inhuman speed, cracking the door and peeking into the open area. He saw Mai sitting with her back facing the door so he walked quietly behind her to peer over her shoulder.

Mai giggled as she watched Gene drink the milk. Gene looked at Mai and said, "Mummy" Mai was shocked but what really startled her was when she turned around and saw Naru with his jaw dropped.

"N-naru! I can explain!" Mai yelled when the look on his face changed. He turned around and stormed out of the room to his office, slamming the door. She sighed and looked at Gene with tears forming in her eyes.

Gene sat there looking at her, "mummy?" He said patting her cheeks with his hands she smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Well I didn't know you could talk already." She said.

After a few minutes Mai got a called from Naru to come to his office.

When she entered his office he was standing facing the other direction so she couldn't see the emotions on his face. "Mai..." Naru started. "You're going to tell me where that baby came from..." his voice was sharp and cold like a knife.

She set Gene on the floor so he could play, and she walked over to the chair in front of Naru's desk and sat down . Mai was not sure what to say to her boss so she sat there thinking of how to explain it, "Well Mai?" Naru said finally turning to face her with a scowl plastered on his face. His eyes were cold and distant.

Before she could respond something moving on top of the bookshelf caught her eyes. She gasped in fear, "Gene!" She yelled jumping out of the chair and ran to the shelf trying to reach him. Naru was shocked by the baby's name.

By the time he snapped out of it Mai had brought a stool in the room and was standing on it to get Gene down. When she successfully grabbed the baby and put him in her arms she went to step off the stool. Her foot slipped and she started to fall. Naru ran forward and grabbed her and the baby and all three of them fell.

When Mai opened her eyes she was laying on top of Naru who was looking at her. Mai blushed and stood up with Gene in her arms, " I'm so sorry! How about we go where it's safer for him?" She said gesturing to the baby in her arms.

Naru stood then nodded. They walked to his door and opened it, when they looked out at room everyone was there. Mai blushed a brilliant red when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them wide eyed. Gene looked at Mai and Naru then said, "Mummy! Daddy!" Lin choked on his drink and began coughing while Monk and Ayako yelled what in surprise and John and Masako blushed at them. Mai blushed beyond anything Naru had ever seen her do. Everyone then began to cheer for them on finally becoming a couple. But one look at Naru's face shut them up quick, they walked over to the group and Mai sat in the chair, with everyone eyes on her.

Back to normal time :

Mai sighed, well I guess that went well. And for the rest of her day Mai worked and took care of Gene.

Authors note :

Hey guys this is fairytail-cedes! I will try my best to keep updating this story as well as all of my others! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Gene's POV

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that with the Hotel Kinjo case that I posted will be finished soon, so then I will update the next story to the serie. So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 2

GENE POV:

I was floating around the plane with nothing to do Naru hadn't taken a case so really I can't do anything unless I'm needed.

"Gene..." a voice called out to me.

I turn to face the direction of the voice when suddenly white light washed over me.

The next second I opened my eyes I was looking up at Mai I tried to tell her something but my voice wouldn't come out. So I reached up to her and notice my chubby little hands and I began to laugh. Then Mai seemed to notice something next to me and picked it up she read it out loud.

" Dear Mai,

I know you may have many questions about this baby you have just received at your door. His name is Eugene A.J., and he is here for you to raise and take care of. This baby is very powerful and is a special case. He can do things that many people can't and you will discover this as you raise him. Now take care of him, he has been given more than I normally would offer people.

Your Angel,

Kurosaki Yamamoto"

When Mai stopped reading she looked at and smiled, she reached over and picked me up, cuddling me, when I heard her whisper, " well it looks like I'm going to be your new mother."

I yawned suddenly feeling tired and cradled my head between her neck. Mai walked over to the light switch and turned the light switch off then she took me to a room. She laid me down, and got on the bed with me and covered us up then she whispered, " you know what I'm going to call you gene... is that ok with you little guy? " she asked me. I just grinned and went back to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of a door closing slowly I sat up and looked to the door Mai stood there with a Towel wrapped around her head and body. I choked in surprise and she must have heard me cause she came walking towards me. I looked away and coughed she must have thought I was really choking on something cause she just sat there patting my back asking if I was going to be okay. When I stopped coughing she went back to her dresser and got her need clothes and left the room. I sighed and thought, 'Man I know I was dead and all but I like to spy on people and their privacy, that was close!' I blushed at the thought of Mai changing in the room with me.

Few minutes later she came back in the room fully clothed, "well buddy we need to go to the store so I can get you some supplies!" She said picking me up.

It was a really short lived adventure, cause when she opened her front door there were a lot of baby supplies there. "Okay or not?" She said walk back to her couch and she put me down. She walked to her door and dragged three Huge boxes into her house. She sighed and massaged her arms.

"Wow that was really heavy I wonder what's all in the boxes? She opened one box and inside it was baby food, diapers, instant milk, wipes and so on so forth. In the second box there were tons of clothing and baby cleaning supplies. And in the final box there was a baby crib and some cool looking toys, Mai went back to the first box grabbing the baby bag that was at the bottom of the box. She loaded the bag with the instant milk packs, wipes, diapers, bib, binky, change of clothes and a few toys. Then she grabbed a diaper, another box of wipes and the changing mat and a change of clothe.

I paled, "she's going to change me! What do I do!? I don't want her to see me like this!" I thought.

Mai walk my way then bent over and picked me up, she took me to the bathroom and began to strip my clothes off while she ran the water in the tub. She stopped for a moment then got up walking out of the bathroom. When she came back she had a baby bath seat and a baby hair washer eye protector thing.

She put the seat in the water turned to me and finally took my diaper off I was sadden by my body's state but I really can't help it. She sat me down in the seat and carefully began to bathe me. She put the eye protector thing on my head and wet my hair then she started to wash it and condition it. She rinsed my hair and took the eye protector off, then wet a wash cloth and carefully cleaned my face. When she was done she picked me up and wrapped me in one of her towels. She dried me off then gently laid me on the changing mat and began to put a diaper on me.

"Wow Mai's going to be a very great mother she's so good with kids." I thought when she sat me up and changed me into my clothes.

When finished we walked out of the bathroom she walked into the kitchen about to make me my milk when she looked at the time and gasped, " oh no I'm going to be late for work!" She ran back to where I was put on our shoes and scooped me up in her arms, she grabbed our jackets put them on then grabbed the baby and rushed us out of the door.

As she walked to the SPR office I slowly nodded off and fell asleep.

Mai carefully brought me into the office and laid me down on one of their couches. She surrounded me with fluffy pillows when suddenly I heard my voice or better yet my brothers voice calling for Mai to make tea. She sighed and grabbed the baby bag heading to the kitchenette. She got to work preparing my brother's tea and my milk. After a few minutes Mai walked out of the kitchenette and walked to Naru's door and knocked before entering. When she disappear behind the door I sat up and my stomach growled I heard a giggle and looked up to see Mai walking over to me with a milk bottle. She handed me the bottle which I grabbed and began to drink it greedily. I stopped drinking and giggled with her, I went back to drinking my milk while she kept giggling then suddenly I saw my brother peek over Mai's shoulder. So I tried to calling Mai to tell her, I pause for a moment and thought "maybe I shouldn't call her by her name?" When I finished debating I opened my mouth and said, " Mummy ".

Mai was shocked, I looked at my brothers face and giggled he let his composure slip and his mouth dropped.

Mai turned around and stood up, "N-naru! I can explain! " Mai yelled when the look on my brother face changed. I thought, "well well well I haven't seen that much emotion on my brother face in a while, he was so jealous!" I almost started laughing until Mai turned around after my brother stormed off back into his office slamming the door.

She had tears in her eyes, I looked at her then said, " Mummy? " I patted her cheeks trying to cheer her up. She smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Well I didn't know you could talk already." She said.

Then she sat there playing with me for a few minutes when I heard my brother call for Mai to come to his office.

Mai scooped me up in her arms and we entered his office, my brother was facing the other direction, probably trying to get his emotions in check. " Mai..." my brother started, "you're going to tell me where that baby came from..." I frowned his voice was so cold and sharp, Mai flinched and sighed.

Mai set me down on the floor and walked to the chair in front of my brother's desk. I sat there and a idea came into my head I crawled to the bookshelf and carefully climbed up the side of it till I was on top.

"Well Mai?" My brother said turning to face her with a scowl plastered on his face. His eyes looked cold and distant. I shook my head and crawled along the top of the bookshelf trying to catch their attention.

I guess I caught Mai's attention cause she gasped and yelled out my name. She jumped out of the chair and ran to the shelf trying to reach me, I sat there unwilling to let her get me.

She ran from the room and I looked at my brother he was shocked, I mean I would too if I saw a baby that looked and had the same name as my deceased brother.

Though he snapped out of it when Mai brought a stool in the room and put right in front of the shelf, standing on it to get me. So I let her grab me kind of disappointed that the plan didn't work. That until Mai slipped when she was stepping off the stool, I have never seen my brother move so fast. He grabbed me and Mai to where we would fall on him instead of the floor.

I giggled as I saw Mai blush, she stood and apologize, "Naru I'm so sorry! How about we go where it's safer for him? " She asked pointing at me. My brother stood and nodded, we started walking to the door. When they opened it I saw everyone from the group there I hatched another devious plan.

Mai blushed even brighter than before when everyone froze and looked at them. I decided now was a great time to set the plan into motion. "Mummy! Daddy! " I yelled hugging Mai and reaching for Naru. I look back when I heard choking and noticed Lin coughing. The red haired and the sandy haired one where yelling in disbelief. While the blond and the black hair girl in the kimono blushed at the whole event. Although it ended quickly with the look that was on Naru's face.

Mai walked over to the chair and sat down she stared down at me, I looked at everyone when I noticed the glare my brother was giving me, I smirked and started to pretend to cry, it only made him more jealous.

So Mai told them how I came to be and It was actually nice to know what happened to me when I saw the light.

So after she told everyone they hung out then one by one left of their own accordings. So then it was just me, Mai, Lin, and my brother Naru.

Authors note :

Hey guys! thanks for y'all reviews please keep me motivated so I won't fall behind I will try to update this daily! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Kazuki case

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! just want to let you know that with the Hotel Kinjo case that I posted will be finished soon, so then I will update the next story to the serie. So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!**_

 **Reborn Again chapter 3**

 **(The chapter after 2)**

 **Normal POV :**

Well after everyone left Mai sighed she looked at Gene who sat there looking around the office. "You know what?... I wonder what my 'guardian angel' meant by you were powerful and special?" Mai asked to no one particular.

Gene stopped looking around and stared at Mai. When she noticed that, she kind of got nervous, " what?" She asked Gene.

Gene just kept staring at her so she decided to just leave he be and went to her desk and started working on her filing.

After a few minutes Mai got a call from Naru to get him some tea. Mai went to the kitchenette to make him his oh so needed tea. She walked through the room again to check on Gene then disappear behind Naru's door. Gene sat there when suddenly the shop's front door opened and older gentleman walked in. He was dressed in a butler's uniform, and had a pair of silver framed glasses. He walked in the room and looked around his eyes stopped on Gene.

The man looked confused as he stared more at Gene. Mai walked out of Naru's office and gasped in surprise, "oh sir how may I help you?" She asked walking over to him.

He looked at Mai and said, " Yes ma'am, I'm here to seek out some assistance for my master, she called a few days ago to set up an appointment." The man said.

Mai walked to the desk and checked the schedule, "Yes a Mrs. Kimiko Watanabe, um please take a seat my boss will be here to speak with you in a moment. " Mai said walking over to the man and gestured him to the couch while she went and picked up Gene. " would you like have some tea while you wait Mai asked.

"Yes please." The man said walking to the couch and sitting down.

Mai took Gene to the kitchenette, as she prepared the Man's tea she heard Gene's stomach growl. Mai turned to him and noticed him blushing, "well big man would you like your milk now?" She said walking to the fridge getting his instant milk then she grabbed his bottle. She made his milk and grabbed the tea, and with Gene she walked back to the room.

She hand the older man his tea and set Gene down on the chair. She made sure he was okay and eating then went to knock on Lin and Naru's doors. "Hey Naru we have a customer. " after that she did the same to Lin, then she walked to the kitchenette to make tea for the rest of the group.

Mai came back when Lin had sat down and opened his laptop to take notes. Naru had sat down next to Gene, Gene looked at Naru and slowly climb up on his lap. Mai wanted to squeal at the sight it was so adorable! She walked over and placed the tea on the table and began to make her way to sit down by Naru and blushed when she saw the look on Naru's face. It was so soft and caring.

" Oh I knew you were young but may I ask how old you are?" The older man asked looking at Naru.

"I'm 20 years old." Naru answered not looking at the man, and grabbing his tea taking a sip.

"Wow you're so young I didn't expect you to have a child and such lovely young lady!" The man said.

Naru choked on his tea and began to cough trying to clear his windpipes. Mai blushed a deep red and stumbled as she walked.

Gene giggled at the commotion everyone was making. After a moment Naru got his breathing back to normal and he looked at the man. "This isn't my child, we're not like that." He said clearing his throat.

Mai sat down next to them a little disappointed at his response. Gene jumped on Mai's lap, "Mummy!" Mai smiled and patted his head.

"Anyway let's get down to business, my name is Kazuya Shibuya, this is Mai Taniyama, and Koujo Lin." Naru said introducing everyone.

Gene squealed in protest, Mai giggled, "and this is Gene." She said.

The Man nodded, "My name is Kazuki Shiba. And I'm here in place of my master, we've been having some odd occurrences in the Mansion. You see my lady is a mother of twins and recently things in the house would move or break. There would be these mini earthquakes and when we ask any surrounding neighbors they would say it never happened. The lights would flicker and we would hear banging on the walls. None of this has really scared my lady but nowadays the twins have been getting these peculiar marks and bruises on their bodies and would fall ill. The reason I was sent here is to ask for your help cause when one would fall ill we can't leave the area, some unforeseen would get in the way. So we haven't been able to get them the proper medical attention, they aren't in a critical state but time may tell so please we are beg for your assistance!" Kazuki asked bowing.

Mai looked at Naru, he had his hand on his chin thinking though he was snapped out of it when Gene grabbed his arm tugging on his shirt. Naru looked at him with a calculating look then turned to Kazuki, "we will take your case, Mai I want you to call everyone and tell them to get here early, make It 6 am." Naru said he turned back to Kazuki and continued, "please have 4 rooms ready for our use, we need one preferably large for our base, leave the address of the mansion with Lin, and we will be there by 10." With that Naru stood and walked back to his office but not before saying, "Mai tea." Mai growled and Kazuki and Lin chuckled at them.

Mai whipped around and faced the two men, "what you think this is funny? Fine I'll show funny!" she snapped and started walking to Lin and handed him Gene. She stormed out of the room, Lin held Gene away from him not knowing what to do.

Kazuki chuckled again, "Everyone's like a family here its so cute." He said smiling softly.

Lin nodded, "though it does surprise me how much Gene looks like them I also thought this was their kid to." Lin opened his phone and sent Madoka some pictures he took of Naru, Gene, and Mai and sent them. Gene giggled, "unnnncclleee" he said. Lin smiled and bid Kazuki a farewell and when Mai came back he gave her Gene and went back to his office. He checked his phone again, he had 67 unchecked messages he shook his head. This was going to be great.

 **Authors note :**

 **Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!**


	4. Chapter 4:Genes POV 2

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that with the Hotel Kinjo case that I posted will be finished soon, so then I will update the next story to the serie. So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 4

Gene's POV:

I looked at Mai when she asked the same question that raced through my mind earlier. 'What makes me special?' But it didn't take me long to figure that one out.

I looked around the room, there were two spirits there. They twisted and flew around the room, I snapped out of watching them when Mai asked, "what?" I didn't notice I was staring at her the two figures wrapped around Mai as she began to work on her filing. I smiled at her, happy knowing that her parents were there protecting her now that I couldn't.

After a few minutes Mai got a call from my brother to get him some tea, I shook my head at his antics. Moments later she came back looked at me then went into his office, I sat there with nothing to do till I heard the door to the shop open. A older gentleman who looked like a butler walked in, he was in uniform and everything. He looked around until his eyes landed on me, he looked confused as to why a baby would be here... alone.

Just then Mai walked out of my brother's office and gasped in surprise, " oh sir how may I help you? " She asked walking over to us.

The butler guy looked at Mai, "Yes ma'am, I'm here to seek out some assistance for my master, she called a few days ago to set up an appointment."

Mai walked to her desk to check the information, "Yes a Mrs. Kimiko Watanabe, um please take a seat my boss will be here to speak with you in a moment." Mai walked back to the Mai showing him the couch then she picked me up. "Would you like some tea while you wait? " Mai asked.

" Yes please." The butler said walking to the couch.

Mai took me to the kitchenette and set me down on one of the counter tops. She busied herself with the task of making the butler's tea. When suddenly my stomach growled. I blushed with embarrassment, Mai stopped and looked at me. I tried my best to hide my blush, but it didn't work. "well big man would you like your milk now? " Mai asked walking towards the fridge and grabbed his milk to prepare it. Once she was done she picked up the customers tea and me and walked out if the kitchenette back to the room.

She put me down in the chair to let me eat and gave the butler his tea. She glanced at me then walked to my brothers door telling him we had a customer then she went to Lins.

I hopped off the chair and walked to the couch expertly climbing it. Naru came out of his office and sat next to me, I looked at my brother then slowly climbed on his lap. He stiffened for a moment, then he relaxed, Mai came in and blushed looking at us.

Mai put the tea down and began walking around to sit on the couch. "oh I knew you were young but may I ask how old you are? " The butler asked my brother.

"I'm 20 years old. " my brother answered grabbing his tea and drinking it.

'Wow had it already been 3 years since I died?' I thought.

"Wow you're so young I didn't expect you to have a child with such a lovely young lady! " The butler said.

My brother choked on his tea and began to cough trying to clear his throat. I looked at Mai and she blushed brightly and stumbled . I laughed at them they were so adorable! My brother had a faint blush on his cheeks, oh he's just cute some time. "This isn't my child, we're not like that. " my brother said clearing his throat.

Mai sat down next to us with a disappointed look. I jumped on her lap, " Mummy!" She smiled and I looked at my brother and frowned at him. Mai patted my head and I looked back at her.

"Anyway let's get down to business, my name is Kazuya Shibuya, this is Mai Taniyama, and Koujo Lin." My brother introduced them to the butler.

"Hey!" I squealed in protest.

Mai giggled at me, "and this is Gene. " She said gesturing to me.

I pouted at them the butler smiled then nodded, "My name is Kazuki Shiba. And I'm here in place of my master, we've been having some odd occurrences in the Mansion. You see my lady is a mother of twins and recently things in the house would move or break. There would be these mini earthquakes and when we ask any surrounding neighbors they would say it never happened. The lights would flicker and we would hear banging on the walls. None of this has really scared my lady but nowadays the twins have been getting these peculiar marks and bruises on their bodies and would fall ill. The reason I was sent here is to ask for your help cause when one would fall ill we can't leave the area, some unforeseen would get in the way. So we haven't been able to get them the proper medical attention, they aren't in a critical state but time may tell so please we are beg for your assistance!" Kazuki asked bowing.

I sat there thinking of the case presented, these kids were just like me and Naru but there was something else there causing them to be like that and it's getting pretty dangerous.

I looked at my brother who was in his famous thinking pose. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it getting his attention. He looked at me with his calculating eyes, then agreed to help he gave his instructions to Mai and Kazuki.

He stood and walked to his office, "Mai tea."

I giggled at Mai as she growled, even Lin and and Kazuki chuckled. Mai picked me up and stalked over to Lin, "What!? You think this is funny! Fine I'll show you funny!" She gave me to Lin and stormed out of the room.

Lin held me away not knowing what to do, so I reached for him and he brought me closer, and sat me down on his lap.

Kazuki chuckled again, "Everyone's like a family here its so cute." He said smiling softly.

Lin nodded, "though it does surprise me how much Gene looks like them I also thought this was their kid to." Lin opened his phone and sent Madoka some pictures he took of Naru, Gene, and Mai and sent them.

I giggled, "unnnncclleee" I called Lin. Lin smiled and bid Kazuki a farewell and when Mai came back he gave me back to her and went back to his office.

"Well, big guys we are going to head home now so we can get ready for tomorrow. " She said walking down the streets of Shibuya to her apartment.

They carefully climbed the steps to her apartment, and Mai unlocked her door and walked in. Mai set me on her bed and she walked to her closet and pulled out 2 suitcases. She filled one with her clothes then the other with mine.

When she finished she grabbed some night clothes for the both of us. She walked back over to me and picked me up we both walked out of her room and into the bathroom. "ok so it's bath time!" She said stripping me. "And I'm going to have a bath with you." She said as she finished stripping me.

'WOAH! No! Man Naru I'm sorry!' I screamed as Mai finished turning the water on and began to strip herself.

I blushed as I stared at Mai's bare body, 'well I guess there will be a lot that is going to change.' I had already gotten used to being changed throughout the day, but not the site of Mai. It was hard because in those 3 years of I had fall for her but knew it would never happen, but I couldn't help it.

When we finished we ate dinner and got ready for bed. I just can't wait to finally see what it's like to live life again!

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!


	5. Chapter 5 Kouta & Souta

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 5

Kouta & Souta

Normal POV :

The team arrive to the SPR building at 6 and began to load the van. They split into the 2 separate vehicles, Mai, Naru, Lin, and Gene in the van; and John, Monk, Ayako, Masako in the other.

Mai sat quietly for once, she played with Gene as he pulled and slapped her arms and hands. He giggled and occasionally poked Naru out of his reading. After a while Mai and Gene both fell asleep.

Mai & Gene

Mai looked around the astral plane, "Gene!" She yelled walking around in the blackness. "Gene!" But he never came. Mai frowned, 'where is he?' She sigh disappointed she didn't get to tell Gene everything that has been happening in her lights since the last time she saw him.

"Mummy!" Mai whipped around so fast her neck cracked.

"Oww!" She cried out in pain.

"Mummy?" Gene said crawling to her.

Mai walked over to him and picked him up, "Gene what are you doing here? How are you even here?!" She yelled concerned and confused.

Gene just giggled at her, she just sighed and looked around again when the scene changed around them. They were in a long hallway with velvet red carpet. The walls had pictures and and paintings. There were a few vases that also decorated the corridor. Mai walked forward with Gene in her arms till she heard two teens talking.

Two boys walked around the corner at the end of the hallway they both had striking blond hair. There skin look smooth and creamy, and they dressed in stylish clothes. One of the twins stopped at looked directly at Mai and Gene.

"What is it Kouta?" One of the twins asked his brother.

"There's a girl with a baby standing in front of us, Souta." Kouta said pointing to Mai and Gene.

"Oh really?! Let me see!" Souta said excitedly. He grabbed his brother's hand and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he smiled, "so what's your name?" They asked walking to Mai and Gene.

Mai was frozen to shocked to say anything due to the fact they could see her in this state. "You can see me?" Mai asked confused.

"Of course we can see you?" Kouta said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh wow that's so weird normally people shouldn't be able to see me... but my name is Mai and the is Gene." Mai said.

The twins nodded, "Yes I'm Kouta and I'm Souta" they said together.

Mai nodded and looked around, "so are you looking for something or someone?" Souta asked.

"I'm not sure?" She said looking around.

All of a sudden a dreadful feel seeped over Mai and she turned around. Right before her was a shadow of darkness. It reached out and grabbed her throat. She grunted in pain. "Mai!" The twins yelled rushing forward. Gene muttered under his breath and slowly started to glow. The shadow dropped Mai and disappear. The twins looked at the baby in shock.

Mai coughed and sat back against the wall, "Mai are you okay?" They asked her again.

Mai smiled and began to fade with Gene. "MAI!" They yelled reaching for her only having their hands go through her remaining spirit.

"She... she's gone..." Kouta frowned sadly.

"What happened to her? Normally the thing wouldn't attack people It would only mess with us and not even to that point." Souta said.

They sighed sadly then continued down the hallway to the stairwell, their mother told them to wait for the important guest they had coming shortly. So they sat on the last step of the main stairs thinking about what just happened.

Back in the van

Mai wheezed and coughed for air Gene and Naru looked at her concerned. "Mummy o-ok?" Gene asked.

Mai smiled and nodded. "What happened Mai?" Naru asked her calmly.

"I... I don't know I don't think I had a dream I didn't see Gene, but I saw this Gene there." She said looking at Gene confused.

Naru stared at her then shook his head, well it doesn't matter cause we have arrived to our next case.

Mai looked out the window and gasped at the beautiful mansion. She suddenly felt very a strange chill run down her back.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!


	6. Chapter 6 Gene's POV 3

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

And as an apology I made this chapter extra long to make up for the short one yesterday.

Reborn Again chapter 6

Gene POV:

Me and Mai arrived around the same time as the rest of the group to SPR at 6. I watched as everyone except me, Masako, and Ayako loaded the van. Then we split into two separate vehicles, Mai, Naru, Lin, and myself were in the van; and John, Monk, Ayako, Masako went into the other.

I sat on Mai's lap pulling and slapping her arms and hands. I noticed my brother watching so I would poke him breaking his 'reading'. I giggled as he continued to watch with a jealous face.

Eventually I yawned and snuggled closer to Mai and we both fell asleep.

Mai & Gene

I looked around and noticed that I was on the astral plane, so I looked around immediately for Mai. I heard her yelling out my name so I crawled in the direction of her voice. When I saw her I called out, "Mummy!" Mai whipped around so fast her neck cracked.

" Oww! " She cried out in pain.

"Mummy? " I asked stopping in front of her with concern on my face.

Mai walked over to me and picked me up, "Gene what are you doing here? How are you even here?!" She yelled at me concerned and confused.

I giggled at her concern, she just sighed and looked around when the backdrop changed into a hallway. We were in a long hallway with velvet red carpet. The walls had pictures and and paintings. There were a few vases that also decorated the corridor. Mai walked forward with me in her arms till we heard two teens talking.

Two boys walked around the corner at the end of the hallway they both had striking blond hair. There skin look smooth and creamy, and they dressed in stylish clothes. One of the twins stopped at looked directly at us which was weird that normally never happened.

"What is it Kouta?" One of the twins asked his brother.

"There's a girl with a baby standing in front of us, Souta." Kouta said pointing to us again.

"Oh really?! Let me see!" Souta said excitedly. He grabbed his brother's hand and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he smiled, "so what's your name?" They asked walking towards me and Mai.

Mai was frozen to shocked to say anything due to the fact they could see her in this state. "You can see me?" Mai asked confused.

"Of course we can see you?" Kouta said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh wow that's so weird normally people shouldn't be able to see me... but my name is Mai and the is Gene." Mai said.

The twins nodded, "Yes I'm Kouta and I'm Souta" they said together.

Mai nodded and looked around, "so are you looking for something or someone?" Souta asked.

"I'm not sure?" She said looking around.

I watched the twins carefully, they were more powerful than I originally thought, for them to be able to see the spirits of those who were still alive took an immense amount of power.

Suddenly, I got this dreadful feeling and I knew everyone else could feel it too. Mai slowly turned around, before us was a shadow of darkness. It reached out and grabbed Mai's throat, she grunted in pain not being able to do anything. "Mai" the twins yelled rushing forward.

I looked towards the darkness and concentrated my power, "dimitte anima tua & servani hodiedum a miser, quae coram sanguine tuo anima tua & sic munda cor tuum auertere a rerum site! uentis!" As I chanted I began to glow, the shadow dropped Mai and disappear. The twins looked at me in shock.

Mai coughed and sat us back against the wall, " Mai are you okay? " They asked her.

Mai smiled and began to fade and so did I we were heading back to our bodies. "MAI!" They yelled reaching for her only having their hands go through her remaining spirit.

Back in the van

Mai wheezed and coughed for air me and Naru looked at her concerned. "Mummy o-ok?" I asked.

Mai smiled and nodded. "What happened Mai?" My brother asked her calmly.

"I... I don't know I don't think I had a dream I didn't see Gene, but I saw this Gene there." She said looking at me confused.

Naru stared at her then shook his head, "well it doesn't matter cause we have arrived to our next case."

Mai looked out the window and gasped at the beautiful mansion. I looked at Mai when I felt her shiver, and I noticed a faint bruise had begun to form on her next. I also believe that my brother had just noticed it too because his eyes narrowed and became cold.

Lin pulled to a stop right in the front where the giant double front doors, made of French Red Oak, stood. We got out of the van and proceeded to the door, but before we could knock the doors flew open. "Welcome!" Two identical voices greeted us.

Mai, Kouta, and Souta all froze and stared bug eyed at each other. "WHATTTTTT!" all three of them yelled pointing at the other party.

I giggled at their antics, Mai smiled nervously at the twins, "well this proves that it wasn't a dream..." She said as a drop of sweat was visible on the back of her head.

The twins smiled and shoved my brother out of the way and each grabbed one of Mai's arms, "Mai it's great to see you, we thought you were another spirit on the property! " Kouta said.

"Yeah, we were sad when you suddenly disappeared! But hey not only are you here again... you're alive!" Souta said excitedly.

You could feel the temperature drop and the three of them turned around to find my brother smiling very sweetly. Mai paled she could obviously tell how livid he was, I mean who couldn't? I was rolling off of him in waves!

The twins looked at my brother with calculating eyes then smirked. They turned back to Mai, "so Mai can you tell who is who?" They sang in unison.

Mai looked at the both then said, "yeah, you're Souta," She said nodding to the twin on her right arm, "and you're Kouta." She said nodding to the twin on her left arm.

They gasped, and looked at her like she was a goddess, " Mai... You're the first person to tell us apart... on the dot... sadly our mother can't even do that!" They said crying fake tears.

They were cut short when they heard a throat clear, everyone turned to find the butler Kazuki glaring at the twins. They just smiled and hung on to Mai.

I snickered and watched my brother, if he wasn't so good at controlling his emotions he would have snapped and beat the crap out of both of the twins.

'Oh this is going to be great!' I thought as we entered the Mansion.

Mai was being dragged ahead by the twins all three of them chatted away like they had known each other since birth.

I looked up at my brother who was now the one forced to carry me since the twins didn't want to let her go. I kind of felt bad for him, I knew he loved Mai but he was being stubborn about showing her or telling her. I shook my head, now he had a tough battle between twins who were the same age, and we're quite handsome.

Kazuki showed us to our rooms, and had us wait in our soon to be base, while he went and informed the mistress.

I took a look around to see if I could get a feel of the place but got nothing, I didn't the same as we were walking but I couldn't do anything.

Just then the doors opened and the Mistress walked in.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!


	7. Chapter 7 Double Trouble

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

And as an apology I made this chapter extra long to make up for the short one yesterday. Cause I failed to do so in chapter 6! Also things might be acting weird cause of a hurricane we are experiencing right now so... just wanted to give a heads up! _

Reborn Again chapter 7

Double Trouble

Normal POV:

Just then the doors opened and the Mistress walked in. She was very beautiful and young looking, her hair was long and blonde flowing freely. She wore a very beautiful deep red kimono, that fade to pink and white. It had blood red lilies that also faded when they got in a lighter color. Her makeup was light and accented her beauty.

She put Masako to same wearing her kimono. Mai blushed at the Mistress as she carefully made her way to the group, everyone was shocked at her beautiful, except Naru and Lin of course.

She sat gracefully across from the group, she looked at her sons and sighed, "I'm most sorry for them, if they cause a lot of problems please don't be afraid to tell Kazuki." She said calmly, her voice was sweet like honey.

She looked at Mai, "really dear." She said again. Mai blushed at all the attention she was getting from everyone.

"It's fine we're friends!" Mai said shaking her head.

Naru frowned, "It won't be okay if you are not able to perform your job." He stated glaring at the twins.

"Chu! You're just jealous of us!"Kouta said pouting.

"Yeah! Finders keeper!" Souta said backing up his brother.

Gene giggled as the whole group chuckled and whistled at the group of boys arguing.

Unbeknownst to them Lin was recording everything on his phone to send back to England. He was barely able to keep Naru's parents from coming down here, with just promising photos and pictures. But Madoka was another story, she was on her way to the Mansion as we spoke. Lin knew it would be bad if she came there with nothing so he told her to research and to pick up Yasuhara now that he was done with his college finals.

Lin sighed knowing that if he didn't step in soon things could get ugly, "Naru."

With that the young man's icy glare was turned to him.

"Kouta. Souta." The twins gulped and turned to find a very intimidating Kazuki.

After that everyone calmed down, "Anyways I apologize for my boys trying to steal your wife's affections... I love the little baby boy he's so cute! You both make very beautiful children." The Mistress said walking over to Gene picking him up.

Mai blushed beyond anything anyone had ever seen! She pretty much choked on her own tongue, even Naru looked a bit flushed. "No mom! They aren't like that!" The twins yelled.

"Oh my dear! Forgive me for mistaking that!" The twins mother blushed and bowed.

"Don't be we all thought the same too, because he looks just like both of them." Monk said wave to her to stop.

She looked up, "really though I am very sorry I guess it's just your motherly aura around you that just added on the my hypothesis." She said.

The mistress walked back to the couch with Gene in tow. " Well I may have gotten things way off take but allow me to introduce myself. I am Hime Nakano and I believe my boys really haven't introduced themselves either, but that is Kouta Nakano and that is Souta Nakano." She add pointing to them.

"No mom it's the other way around..." They said together.

(THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! THANKS AND SORRY FOR THE INTRUSION!)

Mai felt her heart go out for them, it must have been painful being mistaken for someone else all the time.

"MAN! I thought I had it this time!" She said pouting.

The twins smiled and finally released Mai and joined their mother on the couch across from the team. Everyone finally took their seats and continued the meeting.

"Mrs. Nakano may you please tell us the things that have been occurring around here?" Naru asked, as Lin nodded okay for the note taking.

"It's just Miss..." she said darkly.

This intrigued the group but they never said anything and let her continue.

"You I'm pretty calm when it comes to things with the paranormal field, due to the fact that my family's heritage is special. I can tell a lot of you in here are the same almost everyone in here is like that. Not including the 3 spiritualist." She said looking at us.

We were shocked, "That is why I believe your expertise are very credential due to everyone's abilities. As Kazuki explained I wasn't to worried when we had other things moving or breaking or the lights flickering along with banging on the walls, what started my worries were the earthquakes. Now I asked for your help because of the marking showing up on my boys." With that she motioned them to come in front. The twins took off their shirts causing Mai and the rest of the females in the group to blush.

The twins smirked and winked at Mai, she blushed until she noticed the marks that raked their toned bodies. Unconsciously Mai stood up and walked over to them she traced the marks on Kouta 's side. He blushed and looked away from her, she turned to Souta and did the same only brushing the one over his abs. When she removed her finger from his stomach, she swayed and began to fall. "MAI!" The twins and Naru yelled.

Naru snatched Mai from their arms and laid her on the couch, Ayako began to check over her. Souta and Kouta frowned, "It has begun." Kouta whispered.

Naru heard what he said and whipped around facing the teen, "what has begun?!" He hissed.

Souta finished what Kouta was saying, "the first illness has come over her."

"Oh no!" They heard Hime scream.

"What! Mom what happened?!" She held up Gene. "The child has too!" She cried.

Ayako stood and grabbed Gene from her and frowned, "they are both running a very high fever... we need to get them to a hospital! Gene especially because it's not good for a baby to be running this high of a fever."

"You won't be able to take them anywhere! This is why I asked for help, they would fall ill and we can't leave to go anywhere or get anything!" Hime stated balling. "I didn't mean for this to happen!" She cried out. The twins comforted their mom, Ayako started to pace.

"Well we have to do something, Miss Nakano can you help me and get some maid we need to bring their fevers down with a ice bath." Hime nodded. Ayako scribbled some things down on a list and thought it to the guys, "please go look for this stuff" and with that the ladies and maid rushed out of the room.

"If we can't leave how are we supposed to get this stuff?" Monk asked frustrated.

"Oh yeah! If you're not I don't know how to put this special you can leave the premise I don't know how it would work for spiritualist though." Kouta said.

Monk and John ran out the room to try and see if they could leave. A few minutes came and went and they came gasping for air into the room. "We can't either it's like a cycle."

Then we could send "Kazuki to go!" Souta said.

Everyone looked at him, "you forget there is only so many times a person can leave from the inside right?" He said.

Just them Lin, pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He took the list and began to repeat over the phone he also added a few more things just incase then hung up. "Who was that?" Naru asked.

"It was Madoka and Yasuhara, they were on their way here so I told them to get the supplies, they said they be here soon." With that Lin put his phone in his pocket and sat down.

"For once I can actually say I'm glad she's coming..." Naru muttered. Everyone waited around for the two researchers to come here.

Authors note :

Hey guys! I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also for the important question to the readers... I want to know if I should end this after this case or should I continue it for a long time? Please please please review your answer or pm! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 Gene's POV 4

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

And as an apology I made this chapter extra long to make up for the short one yesterday. Cause I failed to do so in chapter 6 and chapter 7, so hopefully it a 3rd times a charm thing! Also things might be acting weird cause of a hurricane we are experiencing right now so... just wanted to give a heads up! _

Reborn Again chapter 8

Gene's POV:

Just then the doors swung open revealing a very beautiful lady, she walked in. She was very young looking, her hair was long and blonde flowing freely. She wore a very beautiful deep red kimono, that fade to pink and white. It had blood red lilies that also faded when they got in a lighter color. Her makeup was light and accented her beauty.

I blushed as did everyone in the room, except for Lin and my brother I rolled my eyes at them. She sat gracefully across from us, she looked at her sons and sighed, "I'm most sorry for them, if they cause a lot of problems please don't be afraid to tell Kazuki." She said calmly, her voice was sweet like honey.

She looked at Mai, "really dear." She said again. Mai blushed when everyone looked at her and smirked muttering comments under their breath.

"It's fine we're friends!" Mai said shaking her head.

My brother frowned, "It won't be okay if you are not able to perform your job." He stated glaring at the twins.

"Chu! You're just jealous of us!"Kouta said pouting.

"Yeah! Finders keeper!" Souta said backing up his brother.

I giggled as the whole group chuckled and whistled at the group of boys arguing.

"Let go of her she's not some teddy bear you cuddle with." Naru hissed to the twins, I laugh harder I haven't seen my brother ever act as territorial as he was now.

The twins hugged Mai fully now she was blushing head to toe. My brother growled and it was like you could see lightning flashing in the background as they had a glaring contest.

I heard Lin sigh, "Naru." He said calling my brother, he turned around pinning his icy glare.

"Kouta. Souta." I watched the twins gulped and turned to find a very intimidating Kazuki.

After that everyone calmed down, "Anyways I apologize for my boys trying to steal your wife's affections... I love the little baby boy he's so cute! You both make very beautiful children." The Mistress said walking over to me picking me up.

I laughed hard at that, oh I just love this family already. Mai blushed beyond anything I had ever seen! She pretty much choked on her own tongue, even my brother looked a bit flushed. "No mom! They aren't like that!" The twins yelled.

"Oh my dear! Forgive me for mistaking that!" The twins mother blushed and bowed.

"Don't be we all thought the same too, because he looks just like both of them." Monk said wave to her to stop.

She looked up, "really though I am very sorry I guess it's just your motherly aura around you that just added on the my hypothesis." She said.

The mistress walked back to the couch with me in tow. " Well I may have gotten things way off take but allow me to introduce myself. I am Hime Nakano and I believe my boys really haven't introduced themselves either, but that is Kouta Nakano and that is Souta Nakano." She add pointing to them.

"No mom it's the other way around..." They said together.

I felt bad for them, that would happen with me and Naru a lot but not as much, because they soon figured out Our personalities. But these twins they were too much alike so it had to be very painful emotionally.

"MAN! I thought I had it this time!" She said pouting.

The twins smiled and finally released Mai and joined their mother on the couch across from the team. Everyone finally took their seats and continued the meeting.

"Mrs. Nakano may you please tell us the things that have been occurring around here?" My brother asked, as Lin nodded okay for the note taking.

"It's just Miss..." she said darkly.

This intrigued me, and I could tell it did to the whole group but they never said anything and let her continue.

"You I'm pretty calm when it comes to things with the paranormal field, due to the fact that my family's heritage is special. I can tell a lot of you in here are the same almost everyone in here is like that. Not including the 3 spiritualist." She said looking at us.

We were shocked, "That is why I believe your expertise are very credential due to everyone's abilities. As Kazuki explained I wasn't to worried when we had other things moving or breaking or the lights flickering along with banging on the walls, what started my worries were the earthquakes. Now I asked for your help because of the marking showing up on my boys." With that she motioned them to come in front. The twins took off their shirts causing Mai and the rest of the females in the group to blush.

I watched the twins smirked and winked at Mai, she blushed until she noticed the marks that raked their toned bodies.

Indeed they were weird, as I looked my vision began to blur. I rubbed my eyes and watched as Mai stood with a glazed look in her eyes. Unconsciously she walked over to them and traced the marks on Kouta 's side. He blushed and looked away from her, she turned to Souta and did the same only brushing the one over his abs. When she removed her finger from his stomach, she swayed and began to fall. "MAI!" The twins and Naru yelled.

At the same time I leaned deeper into Hime. Everything felt so hot, black dots swam in my vision. I heard my brother and everyone yelling. I heard Hime and Ayako talking only vaguely, me and Mai were rushed out of the room then everything went black.

When I came I was plunged into some ice cold water. I thought back to when I was thrown in the lake the coldness set in. I started to freak out, "no! Mummy! Daddy! nooooo!" I cried reaching and coughing trying to break free from whoever was holding me.

"Gene?" I heard Mai's groggy voice.

"Mummy!" I called out for dear life to her.

"Please someone bring him to me..." I heard her say.

I was lifted from the cold water momentarily then put back in again only this time with Mai. "Shhhh it's okay Mummy is here..." she whispered hugging me into her warm body. I shivered in fear and cuddle closer to her. Afterwards we were dressed and laid in a bed together, after laying their we fell into a deep slumber.

I looked around we were on the astral plane again, Mai was lying on the ground right next to me still asleep. I patted her arm until she woke up, she sat up and looked around. "Where are we this time?" She asked.

I thought to myself, 'well that is a good question we fell ill because of whatever is in that mansion. It's like we're being tested...' I left my thoughts blank and watched Mai stand. She picked me up and we began to walk in any direction, until we came towards this light. I got very anxious when I saw the scene that played after the bright flash.

Authors note :

Hey guys! I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also thank you for all of your reviews guys! I most definitely will continue to write for y'all! Every review is like a boost of energy and it keeps me writing! So thanks so much!


	9. Chapter 9 The time waited

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

And as an apology I made this chapter extra long to make up for the short one yesterday. Cause I failed to do so in chapter 6 and chapter 7, so hopefully it a 3rd times a charm thing! Well I guess it wasn't cause 8 wasn't as long as I was hoping it to be... Also things might be acting weird cause of a hurricane we are experiencing right now so... just wanted to give a heads up! _

Reborn Again chapter 9

The time waited

Normal POV:

Thirty minutes had passed as the group of guy anxiously awaited the to researchers. Ayako had come and told the group that Mai and Gene's fevers were down and that they were asleep now.

"Lin? Noll?" Everyone turned their attention to the female voice calling out their two stoic men's names.

Just then Madoka and Yasu busted through the door. "What's going on?! What do you mean we can't? You didn't tell me what happened..." Madoka started until she was rushed at by a group of guys. They pretty much dragged her all the way to the room where Mai and Gene were sleeping.

Madoka froze when she saw Gene, she dropped the bag of supplies that were in her hands and dropped to her hands and knees. " So it's true! They are together and they do have a kid!"

She turned to Naru, "why didn't you tell me? Or your family?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes filled with tears.

Naru walk to her grabbed the bag and walked to where Mai and Gene were laying. Ayako came to the bed and started taking on the necessary supplies to help them. After she help them she turned to face the group, "this doesn't look like some normal fever or illness, I don't know what this is." She said frowning.

Hime bowed down to the group, "I'm so sorry it's all because I asked everyone to come help that they ended up like this..." she said sadly.

The twins looked at her then to the group, "it's okay mom, you should go sit down and rest this is not good for your health." Souta said escorting her out of the room.

Kouta cleared his throat, "So… Mai and Gene being sick is one of the reasons my mom had asked for help as you know. Due to the powers that they have they get sick, we don't know why or what causes it." Kouta said walking to the bed and sitting on the side of it. He watched Mai and Gene sleep then continued, "Like my mom said we have a long bloodline of people who have powers, we're special… our… father." Kouta spat out the word with disgust. " He married into our family, without knowing about our connections or our abilities. It wasn't until me and Souta were born. He… he tried to sell me and my brother, because of powers." Kouta said shaking in anger.

Souta frowned at the memories of the past, "This happen to us too, we got sick but we fully recovered after we completed a task given…" Souta said.

Naru turned towards the twins, "Task? what task?" both of the twins shrugged.

"It just depends on the person… I guess?" Souta said joining his brother of the bed.

Naru cupped his chin and started to pass the room 'what task do they have to complete? how are they going to complete it if they are sick.'

Naru looked up to where Mai and Gene were and glared, the twins were holding Mai's hands whispering her encouragement.

Madoka smirked as she watched Naru glare at the twins, "So may I ask who these handsome twins are." she said smiling sweetly.

"I'm Kouta, and I'm Souta" they said.

"And how old are you guys?" she asked.

"We're 20" they said together looking back at Mai when she twitched.

"Oh really?" she said walking over to them. "And what do you think of Mai?" she asked them.

They looked at her then smiled, " We like her."they said confidently.

Right after they said that Monk stepped forward with Ayako, "If you want to do anything you have to get my permission first." He said with a stern face the twins laughed.

Just then Mai jerked to the side coughing violently, Ayako moved then twins away from her and patted her back as she coughed. She slumped over face first into Ayako. She leaned her back and gasped in fear, Mai was really pale, and from her mouth blood rolled down her chin.

The twins rubbed their faces then ran out of the room, when they return they had a bottle thick green liquid. they walked over to Mai opened the bottle. Kouta sat Mai up and trying pouring the contents into her mouth. But in just ran down her chin, Kuota cursed under his breath he took the liquid and drank it.

Souta looked at him like he was crazy, "Dude! what are you doing that's the only thing that will be able to help her!" he yelled.

Kouta ignored his brother and leaned towards Mai till they were face to face. "Hey what are yo-" Monk started till he froze mid-sentence.

Kouta closed the distance between them and kissed Mai, everyone was shocked. He slowly laid Mai back down, and faced the group, "that was the only way to give her the medicine… think of it as CPR if you will."

Ayako grabbed Kouta by his shirt, "What did you just give her!?" she yelled.

"I gave her the medicine that was used by my mom, when she got ill her symptoms were more severe than mine and Souta's. This stuff save her life so we gave it to Mai." Kouta said. Ayako calmed down and let him go. she walked back over to the bed carefully watching Mai and Gene.

"Eventually, everyone that is like us will have to go through this. But we still need to tell you there is something here, before you guys got her we saw Mai and Gene in the hall and something attacked her, its the same thing that has been messing with us." Souta told them.

Everything was quiet till they watched Gene sit up, he looked around confused. He eyed everyone till he stopped looking at Mai, he grabbed her arm and shook it trying to wake her up. she didn't wake nor did her eyelids even flutter.

Madoka watched him slowly begin to cry, she walked over to Gene and picked him up. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Is Mummy d-dead?" he asked hiccuping.

"No she not!" Madoka said rubbing his back.

Everyone looked at him startled, "Why would she be dead? What happened?" Naru asked.

Gene looked at him and only started to cry again, at this point everyone was worried, what had this baby just witnessed?

Gene squirmed, "Put me down, Mummy!" he reached for Mai.

Madoka set him back on the bed, he stuck one hand on her forehead, then reached for one of the twins hands. Kouta grabbed his hand, then Souta grabbed his brothers, "If you want to see what mai is going through this is the only time you'll be able to see it." The twins said.

Everyone rushed and grabbed hands, suddenly the lights went out and a image played in their minds.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing. And sorry this was short had to do other things for Father's day!


	10. Chapter 10 The task at hand

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 10

The task at hand

Previously with Mai and Gene:

I got very anxious when I saw the scene that played after the bright flash.

Gene's POV :

We froze when walked through the bright light, we were standing in the hallway of the mansion only it had changed. I didn't know how to describe it, it just seemed older?

Mai walked around trying to find any clues or hints of why we may be there, when suddenly the same black shadow that attacked Mai passed through a wall. Into a room, my mother always told me ' curiosity killed the cat Gene' but we were curious as to what it was up to.

Mai walked to the door and slowly opened it, it was a bedroom that had two beds in it. Both of the the bed looked like they had people occupying them at the time. We watched as the shadow went from one bed to another momentarily hovering over them.

The shadow passed through one of the walls in the room, so me and Mai entered. I heard Mai whispered 'sorry for the intrusion' I giggled at her personality.

We walked over to the bed and awed, there were two younger versions of the twins. They were sound asleep though they looked like they were in pain. Mai frowned then looked at the wall where the shadow went through.

We headed for the wall, Mai touched the wall tracing over the surface of it with her fingers. When suddenly we heard a click and the wall opened up. There was a tunnel walkway, it lead deeper into the darkness. Mai took hesitant step forward, then another, and another, till we were fully engulfed in the darkness.

We slowly made our way down the creepy tunnel, stumbling every once in awhile. Mai stopped suddenly, 'What is she stopping for?' I thought tugging on her shirt. Mai shivered and stiffened, then I felt it. There was a Malicious aura, I looked around but I couldn't pinpoint the location, it was like it was everywhere at once. I felt a sharp jerk from Mai then the next thing I knew Mai and me were thrown into a wall.

Thankfully Mai twisted away I time to take the blow for me, she hit the wall hard. She coughed and something wet dripped on my face, she gasped and looked at me, "Gene are you o-okay?" She asked.

"Mummy o-ok?!" At this point I was really angry that I was only a child. I can't do anything in this setting!

She smiled weakly when suddenly Mai's leg was pulled to the side and she fell over, hitting her head on the ground. She reached for me, "Gene I'm going to send you back... please go back..." Mai did the trick I used to do to send her back. And before I knew it I was waking up looking at a ceiling.

I eyed everyone till I looked at Mai, I grabbed her arm and shook it trying to wake her up. She didn't wake nor did her eyelids even flutter.

I slowly begin to cry, and Madoka walked over to me and picked me up. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Is Mummy d-dead?" I asked hiccuping when I noticed the blood on her and the bed.

"No she not!" Madoka said rubbing my back.

Everyone looked at me startled, "Why would she be dead? What happened?" Naru asked.

I looked at him and only started to cry again, it's times like this when I'm so sad I can't help or do anything to tell everyone what happened!

I squirmed, "Put me down, Mummy!" I reached for Mai.

Madoka set me back on the bed, I stuck one hand on her forehead, then reached for one of the twins hands. Kouta grabbed his hand, then Souta grabbed his brothers, "If you want to see what Mai is going through this is the only time you'll be able to see it." The twins said.

Everyone rushed and grabbed hands, suddenly the lights went out and a image played in their minds.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing. And sorry this was short had to do other things for Father's day!


	11. Chapter 11 Life or Death

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! The days I'll be gone I'll try to do something... if not I'll just start updating again it's only for like 6 or 7 days though! I'm going to be gone the 27th through the 3rd or 4th. So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 11

Life or Death

Special thanks to:

Previously on Reborn Again:

Everyone rushed and grabbed hands, suddenly the lights went out and a image played in their minds.

Normal POV:

Mai had sent Gene back just in time, when he disappeared the 'thing' that was attacking her began to drag her further down the tunnel. She screamed and clawed at the ground and the walls trying to stop. She screamed in pain as her hands scraped the ground leaving trails of blood.

After a few moments of being dragged she came to a stop and the 'thing' let go of her leg. Mai sat up and looked around the area she was at, it was a open area with only a light bit of light was shining through cracks in the walls. She looked around stood slowly, Mai took a step forward and gasped in pain. The 'thing' had dislocated her ankle. Mai limped over to one of the walls carefully, she fell when foot caught something long.

She sat up and looked behind her, a scream ripped from her throat. There was dismembered body decomposing. She kept screaming crawling away, till her hands landed on something squishy she looked in front of her and another body was there. Mai looked around frantically seeing that the room was full of dead bodies. She closed her eyes, "this is just a dream, Naru please save me!" She called out.

All was quiet, but that was gone soon after there was a loud click sound. Mai slowly looked up then she heard a whisper, "this..." it said.

Mai looked around when it yelled, "this is all your fault you brat!" Mai flinched in fear then more voices spoke, "this is your fault! Why did you kill me?!"

"I don't want to die..."

"It hurts!"

"Why did you kill me?"

Mai slapped her hand on her ears, and closed her eyes. Something touched her arm and her eyes snapped opened and looked down one of the bodies were reaching for her. Mai screamed, "R-ren, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Restu, Zai, Zen!" When she finished the 9 cuts it fell down.

But more and more bodies just kept crawling to her. She repeated it over and over trying to keep the maimed bodies away from her, but this was wearing her down she wouldn't be able to last long like this.

She tried to do it again but she was too drained the bodies came over her and covered her up all attacking her. She screamed in pain, a white light engulfed her. She stopped screaming, "Wow its so warm, and feels so nice and safe." She said looking towards the bodies that were backing away.

She heard two voices, "Mai please you need to get out of here, go back to the hallway. Then you can leave." It said the light shined brighter, "Now go!"

Mai nodded, she ran as fast as her ankle would let run. She ran for minutes her lungs were burning begging her to stop and rest. She almost complied when she heard a growl come from behind her. She saw the opening to the tunnel and ran faster, she heard steps pounding hard on the behind her. She looked back once and saw this beast charging at her. She ran out of the room, and tried in the hallway.

The beast toward over her, she closed her eyes and waited for her fate to come. When nothing happened she opened her eyes. She was in a bed, Mai turned and looked around the room and noticed everyone was asleep on the floor. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, then another, and another. "Why am I crying?" She laughed confused.

But the tears wouldn't stop, she just kept crying. She was so scared, that wasn't a dream that just wasn't. She got the feeling that if she had died she would have also died in real life.

Everyone slowly opened their eyes, "Mai?" Naru said watching her cry. He tried to stand,but couldn't. His body wouldn't listen to him.

"Mummy!" Gene cried happily.

"Okay that took more energy than I thought it would..." Kouta said laying there.

"Yeah I didn't think it would take that much either I guess it was because we had more people." Souta said.

"What's wrong with us?" Monk asked.

"Oh its just a case of momentary paralysis." Kouta answered. "It will only last for a few more minutes.

Hime walked in the room, "oh goodness what happened!" Asked running to check on everyone.

"We all looked in Mai's mind, to see what was happening..." the twins said.

Hime gasped, "why did you do that! It's very dangerous!" She yelled the gulped in fear.

"What would have happened? Why is it dangerous?" Naru asked.

"If Mai had died, then everyone connected in that moment would have died too!" She yelled.

Madoka got a perplexed look on her face, she was going to study this case closely, this was new information she had never even heard was possible.

Hime stopped yelling when she looked at Mai she sighed with relief. Mai smiled, then swayed and fell back on the bed. "Mai!" Naru and Gene yelled together. Naru, Lin, and Madoka all looked at Gene. Hime rushed past everyone to check on Mai she sighed but frowned, " she's just sleeping now, but I'm afraid that she use to much of her powers that it has put a strain on her body." She sat down on the side of the bed, "poor Mai, why did this happen to her?" She stroked her face.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12 Not out of the woods

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! The days I'll be gone I'll try to do something... if not I'll just start updating again it's only for like 6 or 7 days though! I'm going to be gone the 27th through the 3rd or 4th. So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 12

Not out of the wood

Special thanks to:

Previously on Reborn Again:

"Mai!" Naru and Gene yelled together. Naru, Lin, and Madoka all looked at Gene. Hime rushed past everyone to check on Mai she sighed but frowned, " she's just sleeping now, but I'm afraid that she use to much of her powers that it has put a strain on her body." She sat down on the side of the bed, "poor Mai, why did this happen to her?" She stroked her face.

Gene's POV :

After a few minutes like the twins had said the paralysis effect of connecting everyone's minds wore off. Ayako and Monk were fussing over Mai, the twins went with their mother, and me and my brother, including Lin and Madoka.

Madoka has been watching as if I'm some alien not letting me out of her sight. My brother and Lin have done the same, I nothing was going to happen unless I did something.

'Ok I'm going to try this because it's been like three days and I can already talk like a two year old maybe I can speak to them?' I thought looking back at the three of them. I took a deep breath, "Naru... Mai..." I started. Somehow I can't speak big worried only choppy two year old ones.

But it was enough to get their attention, "so you can talk already?" Madoka asked. I nodded my head, "how old are you"

I thought for a moment, "I am one" I said my voice, was so... childish?

I watch Madoka write everything down, "So you have powers? What was that thing you did to connect our minds? What was that?" She asked in record timing.

"Madoka calm down he's only been able to speak like this today." My brother said.

He looked back at me when Madoka began to pout, "What happened in those dreams, Mai said that you were in them and that you did somethings." He asked.

Again I nodded, "I can go, but I can't help" I said frowning.

Naru cupped his chin, "It seem that you have a lot of abilities, and that your vocabulary can develop ten times faster than most children. It's been two day since you said your first words, and now you're able to piece sentences together." He said looking Madoka who started to write what he was saying down.

"I get the feeling there is way more we need to know about you but we'll just have to wait. Also that light we saw that engulfed Mai, I bet you know what it was?" She said looking at me.

"Mai's, Mummy and Daddy!" I said smiling, I was so glad they helped protect her.

All three of them got sullen knowing that Mai's deceased parents were still there with her instead of moved on like she wanted them to be.

My brother sighed, "Now the only problem is, Mai used to much of her powers... she won't last if she get sucked into another dream, it too dangerous to leave her in that state." He said getting up to go back where Mai was.

I reached for him, and he calmly came over and picked me up. I looked over his shoulder and noticed Madoka and Lin were taking pictures of us. I shook my head and looked back at my brother, "you share power" I told him.

Everyone stopped, "I share my power? With Mai?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "I can't, it will be too dangerous the only one I could share with was my brother." He said shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes, " me... through me" I said patting my chest.

All of them watched me, but before my brother could reject Madoka interrupted, "that's a great idea, it will be able to stabilize her until we are able to do something!" She said, with a sneaky twinkle in her eye, there was no doubt that she was intrigued.

We got up and went back to the bedroom, Ayako was sitting by the bed along with Masako, "hey where are the guy's?" Madoka asked.

"They all went with the twins to bring in the equipment, and set up the base." Masako said moving her kimono sleeve in front of her mouth.

"Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki, I want you both to go talk to the maids and start gathering people who have experienced anything paranormal for interviews." My brother ordered.

"But what about Mai?!" Ayako yelled, "what if something happens and I won't be here?" She asked.

My brother just sighed, "just go nothing bad will happen..." With that she left grumbling under her breath.

My brother set me down on the bed next to Mai, I grabbed her hand then I grabbed my brothers. I looked up at him and nodded, he looked back at Lin who gave to ok and hit record on the cam recorder.

Felt him slowly let his power seep into my body, oh how it brought back memories. When a lot had built up I let it start seeping into Mai, I carefully watched Mai as her breathing evened out and her she regained her original skin color. When she was okay and fully recharged I broke both connection.

My brother and Lin along with Madoka were stunned there was so much I could do but first I want to test things and help when I can. They would only start to know.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13 History

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! The days I'll be gone I'll try to do something... if not I'll just start updating again it's only for like 6 or 7 days though! I'm going to be gone the 27th through the 3rd or 4th. So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 13

History

Special thanks to:

Previously on Reborn Again:

I carefully watched Mai as her breathing evened out and her she regained her original skin color. When she was okay and fully recharged I broke both connection.

Normal POV:

After Gene had healed Mai, they let her rest due to her fatigue, Naru sent Lin to assist the rest of the team with setting up the base. After that was done, they began to set the camera's and take the room temperatures down.

When everything was finished the team gathered in the base to interview the maids and workers around the Mansion. The workers were split into three groups, people who worked there before the twins were born, who worked there when their father was around, and who recently just started working there.

Monk lead the workers in one by one, and each of their stories were just about the same, "So what have you experienced in your time here working as a maid?" Naru asked the lady sitting across from everyone.

She was the last one that was in the group that have been working here just recently. The lady was old she was Fairly young in her late thirties, and she wore the uniform that was for the mansion. She looked at the group nervously, "Well, I started working here a year ago. Before I began there was a rumor that the place had been haunted, but I didn't care cause I need the job. So when I began I noticed that there were a lot of things moving from their places. I never thought much about it because there are plenty of people working here. Well time passed and as it did more things started to happen, I would be going through the rooms and I swear I would always see shadows out of the corner of my eyes. Then we started having these mini earthquakes that no one else could feel. But that's not the worse. One night I was doing the final rounds and suddenly I heard this growl of something. When I looked around I saw nothing, but as I continued to walk I heard these heavy paw steps behind me. So I ran trying to get away but it just disappeared, and the next day I went to where I was there were claw marks, but when I tried to show someone they were gone!" She said.

"Is there anything else?" Naru asked her.

She shook her head, "oh! Wait a minute, sometimes when you go to the young masters' room you can hear something whispering, and knocking sounds and banging." She said standing, "that is all I must be going then..." she said bowing to them and she rushed out the door.

"So everyone has heard the beast..." Naru said.

"Not only that but they have experienced the poltergeist activity." John added.

Just then Yasu walked into the room with the stack of research papers that him and Madoka compiled. "I found the research material I forgot where we put them in our rush, but now I have them." He said waving it around. He looked through the papers then began to speak, "Okay, well we tried to research the Nanako's family lineage but we could find much on them other than them having a long past. We never found out anything special about them, now we found some very interesting information about the twins father. His name was Yamazaki Iko, he married into the family and took on their last name. Yamazaki and Hime were married on July 25,1997 at the ages of 16 and 17. Hime then became pregnant with twins a little while later. After she gave birth to two sons, as they grew Yamazaki came to find out about their powers. When he did he wanted nothing to do with them. When the twins were around the age 7 they were kidnapped by their father and we're almost sold on the black market. They were found and brought home safely, but their father was missing, about 2 months later from that incident their father's body was found, he was murdered. Though the cause was unknown it was pretty bad." Yasu said finishing the story.

He walked to Naru and gave him the papers, "Monk I want you to go find Kazuki and bring him here."

Monk left and came back a few minutes later with Kazuki. "Please join us I have a few questions to ask about Yamazaki." Naru said.

Kazuki growled in disgust, "That man..." he hissed.

"How did he treat the twins?" Naru asked.

"He hated them, he was too scared to love them. He refused to have anything to do with them." Kazuki said.

"Then what about Hime?"

"He loved her, but not in the way love should be..." he answered.

"And how long have you worked for the Nanako family?" Naru asked.

"Since before My lady was born, I was assigned to be her personal butler and protector." Kazuki answered.

"So do you have any idea of when you noticed or the family noticed that something was here?" Naru continued.

"Well My lady told me she felt something after that man died..." he said.

Naru was about to ask another question but the base door opened and Mai along with the twins walked in. "Mai!" Monk and Ayako yelled rushing to her.

Monk pulled her into a tight bear hug and Ayako whacked him in the head, "Don't do that she can't breathe!" Monk put her down and everyone joined them by the door.

"Mai I'm glad you're okay everyone was worried." Yasu said then he smirked evilly, "especially big boss..."

Mai blushed and laughed she walked further into the room to clear the doorway. She sat on the couch and chatted with everyone who were happy to see that she was awake.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14 Mai's recovery disaster

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! The days I'll be gone I'll try to do something... if not I'll just start updating again it's only for like 6 or 7 days though! I'm going to be gone the 27th through the 3rd or 4th. So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 14

Mai's recovery

Special thanks to:

Previously on Reborn Again:

Mai blushed and laughed she walked further into the room to clear the doorway. She sat on the couch and chatted with everyone who were happy to see that she was awake.

Normal POV:

Mai walked into the base laughing and blushing followed by the twins. Monk greeted her along with Ayako, along with Yasu and the rest of the group. After a few moments of chatting we moved to the couches. We sat there for a second when Mai looked up at Naru and asked, "so what happened when we blacked out?"

Everyone got quiet, "well, I guess we should tell you that." Souta.

Kouta started, " The reason we called you guys here was the reason you fainted, that was the first step. The things that happen here are getting worse. The test you went through was just as bad as ours mothers. We had to give you as special herbal mix to help you get better."he said calmly though a blush was forming oh his face.

Yasu smirked and looked at Naru who was quite rigid, "yeah Mai you missed it we pretty much had to give it to you like CPR." He said smiling sweetly.

Mai blushed and touched her lips, "who d-did it?" She asked nervously.

"It was me..." Kouta said.

When the word left his mouth the temperature seemed to drop suddenly.

Gene's POV:

I looked at my brother, his bangs covered his eyes, but I could feel the coolness roll off of him when Kouta said he was the one who kissed Mai. I watched as he stood abruptly and walked over to the monitors, "well Mai now that you're perfectly fine... tea." He said coldly.

Mai frowned sadly I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. She walked out and John followed after her. The way my brother was talking was as if he was trying to push her away so he didn't get hurt. I carefully got off of the couch I was sitting on crawling over to my brother. When I got to him I pulled his pants and he glared down at me, only softening his gaze at me a little bit. "What do you want Gene?" He asked picking me up.

"Why are you trying to push Mummy...Mai away?" I watched as his face became shocked.

He didn't answer but I knew he was thinking about what I said.

Mai and John:

"Why is he so mad at me? What did I do to upset him?" Mai said dragging her feet following John to the kitchen, glad he came.

"Well I don't think he's mad at you," John said, "I my personal opinion, I think he was just jealous and kind of pouting about the situation.

Mai looked at John surprised, "oh..." was all Mai said.

When they got to the kitchen they made lots of tea due to the extra people. Mai and John just chatted about life and the orphans from the church. They made it back to the safety of the base and Mai served everyone their drink.

Mai was chatting up a storm with the twin, it wasn't often when you had people who had the same interests and work in her type of field. So it was a nice change, though that didn't last long.

Mai, the twins, Masako, and Gene all froze and slowly turned at looked at the doorway. "What wrong?" Naru asked noticing the sudden change.

"It's here... o-outside t-the door..." Mai studded.

Masako was as pale as a sheet, she couldn't take her eyes away from the door to the base.

"What's outside the door? Monk asked standing up along with Lin.

"My shiki are set off by whatever it is..." Lin said glaring at the door.

Nobody moved Mai shivered and started to mumble, "no... no... she can't come... please... don't come..." Everyone looked at her weirdly when they heard a feminine shriek.

Mai let out a bloodcurdling scream, the twins bolted to the door yelling" Mom!"

They rushed out the base to the sound of her scream, everyone followed except for Naru and Gene they watched Mai suddenly zone out. She didn't move or blink. "Mai?" Naru asked walking in front of her.

The next moment everyone ran through the base door the twins were dragging their mother in. "She's not responding! It's like she's in a coma only awaked!" They yelled only freezing when they noticed that Mai was also in the same state.

"What the heck happened to them?" Madoka asked horrified.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15 Hime's past

Author's Note:

Hey guys! just want to let you know that in the next upcoming week I'll be out of wifi cause I'm going to a leadership camp! The days I'll be gone I'll try to do something... if not I'll just start updating again it's only for like 6 or 7 days though! I'm going to be gone the 27th through the 3rd or 4th. So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 15

Hime's past

Special thanks to:

Previously on Reborn Again:

"What the heck happened to them?" Madoka asked horrified.

Normal POV:

"Bring Hime over here next to Mai!" Ayako ordered. The twins dragged their mom over to the couch next to Mai. When they took a step away from them they watched the two women.

"This is scary is like they are lifeless dolls..." Monk said watching them.

Naru watched them then said, "John try to preform a exorcism on them."

"Sure thing I'm going to go get ready." John said getting up. He walked out of the room and returned ten minutes later. He was dressed in the proper attire, had his Bible, and Holy Water.

They moved the coffee table out of the way and stood back to watch. "Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our Daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thy is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen." John prayed before her began.

"In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God, and the word was God. And all things through him live... In your name Father please bring your children back from the darkness that has taken hold of them. Cast whatever may be in them out and protect them."

John picked up the holy water and drew the cross on both Mai's and Hime's forehead. He back up and continued his prayer, when the last word left his lips both Mai and Hime looked up at the group.

The twin flew over to their moms side, "mom are you okay? Do you remember what happened?" They asked her.

Hime sat there thinking, there was this beast when I came to talk to the group... but after it charged me I blanked out, then..." she said freezing she started to shake in fear.

Mai touched her shoulder trying to comfort her, "well after I saw the beast... I got this vision..." Mai started.

Mai's vision (POV)

I stood there in the dark when blinked I was sitting at a dining table, messing with food. A lady sitting at the end sighed, "you're sixteen years old now, and you are in the time of marriage. You need to know that it is your responsibility to uphold this family lineage." I frowned. Then it skipped to where I was in a room and maid ran around me getting me ready for marriage, they placed a beautiful kimono on me and did my hair and makeup. I was lead to the hall where the marriage was going to take place, "I don't want to do this... why was I born into this family...?" The doors opened and I put a sad smile on my face and walked to where my future husband stood we preceded to the room where the family made the agreement.

The vision skipped again, I was standing in the bedroom and my husband was laying on the bed watching my. I slipped my kimono off and walked to the bed. And laid down he luster over me, and it was disgusting neither of us loved each other, but he was after me body and I couldn't do anything... I felt so dirty. It this went to for days but I conceived twins and was so happy that he couldn't do anything.

It skipped again I gave birth to my two beautiful twin boys and I was so happy, but I noticed that my husband wasn't.

Then it skipped again, I was arguing with husband, "what do you mean?!" I yelled at him.

"If you don't do what I want then those monsters will pay... you are mine..." he hissed walking towards me. He forced himself on me, and took advantage of my love for my boys. Everyday all the time, he used me multiple times.

(Back to normal)

Mai was about to continue but Hime grabbed her arm, "No! Please, please don't say!" She begged her sobbing.

We all looked at her concerned, "just please not now..."

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16 friends

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm so excited to write again! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!**_

 _ **OH! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! SORRY IF IT OFFENDS ANYONE!**_

 **Reborn Again chapter 16**

 **Friends**

 **Previously on Reborn Again:**

We all looked at her concerned, "just please not now..."

 **Normal POV:**

After that whole chaotic commotion everything was fairly peaceful. Naru and Lin were watching the monitors while the rest of the group hung out around in the base.

The twins sat on both sides of Mai telling her funny stories of when they were younger. Everyone was laughing at them and having a good time when Naru snapped, "If you don't have anything better to do, then do your job and focus on this case!" He yelled turning around to look at the loud group of people on the couch.

Madoka smiled sweetly at him, but everyone could tell she was livid about what he just did. "Naru... Come with me for a moment, please." She said her voice dripping with sweet sarcasm and a lot of vinum.

Naru stood glaring daggers at the group, while being dragged out of the base by Madoka. After a few minutes Naru and Madoka entered the base, and the air turned cold. Naru glared at the group again, "Mai tea, and John and Monk go with her..." he said clearly trying to not yell.

Madoka cleared her throat, and glared at him she pulled out her cell pointing at it. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, "...Pl...please..." he forced himself to say.

Mai gasped, her and the rest of the group was so surprised. Madoka smiled victoriously.

Naru glared at the pink hair women in front of him, "Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara, walk around and see what you can feel, go to the places the maids told stories about. Yasuhara and Madoka join me really fast..." he said heading back to the monitors.

Mai looked at Naru confused as did Yasu and Madoka. She was about to leave when she felt a tug on her shirt. Gene was reaching for her she smiled and picked him up, "I bet you're hungry too so let's go get you something to eat her and Gene, along with John and Monk left the room. Following Masako and Ayako out to do their appointed jobs. Shortly after Yasu and Madoka rushed to do whatever task Naru had given them, the only people left in the base were Naru, Lin, and the twins.

Naru turned towards the twins with a glare, what are you planning to do with Mai?" He asked.

The twin looked at him confused, "what do you mean by that?" Kouta asked.

Souta thought for a moment, "oh I get it, you're just jealous of us!" He said pointing his finger at Naru.

Naru stared at them with a blank face his lip twitched a little, "why would I be jealous...?" He asked crossing his arms.

At this point Lin stopped to watch the exchange, Naru walked closer to the twins as they stood up and walked around the couch to face him. "We think you're jealous because we are spending so much time with Mai, instead of you." Kouta said.

Naru looked at him, "I don't understand what you're talking about... I'm not jealous because she's spending time with you two. I'm much more mad cause we can't work on our case." He said narrowing his eyes at the blonde twins.

"Oh so now you're just going to hide behind the whole 'boss' and 'employ' thing? Talk about being a coward." Kouta said getting closer to Naru.

"What's there to hide? We are only boss and employ, and nothing more." Naru stated.

"So you won't mind if me and my brother were with her, or dating her, because they have already kissed you know..." Souta said pointing at his brother.

Naru growled at that comment, "Why would I care! Do what you want we're not in a relationship, I'm her boss and she's my assistant... thats. It..." Naru yelled.

All of a sudden they group of guys heard glass chatter, they looked up towards the door. Mai stood staring at the group with wide eyes. Naru's chest tightened, when he saw the pain fill her eyes. She lowered her head so that her bangs shielded her eyes from sight. She walked forward and slammed the tray on the table and snapped around walking back to the door.

"Mai..." Naru statred.

She only sped up her walking, "Mai?" The twins said when she stopped in front of Monk. She took Gene from him and ran out of the base, "MAI!" Naru and the twins yelled.

Naru glare turn frigid, "look what you two did!" He hissed.

"What we did!? This is your fault!" The twins yelled back.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?" Naru yelled stepping forward getting in their faces.

"You practically told her that you did care for her at all!" They yelled back at him.

"I never said I didn't care for her!" Naru said faltering a little bit. "Why would she ever think that?! After all I do to help her can she not see it?" He yelled mumbling the last part.

"Well you should go find her and clear this mess up, cause with the way you treat her now, she won't always be there for you Naru." Monk said walking to the couch to sit down.

Naru looked at him then walked out of the base, "do want you want, this is ridiculous..." and with that his disappeared.

Lin chuckled as he watched Naru rush down the halls on the monitors. _'Hopefully he will finally understand what that girl means to him.'_ Lin thought as he watched the boy search for Mai.

 **Authors note :**

 **Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!**

 **Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.**

 **This is a 2 week notice I'll be teaching freshman in 2 weeks till the beginning of the school period so hopefully I'll keep up with my stories wish me luck and review please!**


	17. Chapter 17 Making up with sweet Dreams

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm so excited to write again! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 17

Making up with sweet dreams

Previously on Reborn Again:

Lin chuckled as he watched Naru rush down the halls on the monitors. 'Hopefully he will finally understand what that girl means to him.' Lin thought as he watched the boy search for Mai.

Gene's POV:

Mai snatched me from Monks arms and rushed out of the door, she ran aimlessly down the halls. Her warm, salty, tear streamed down her cheeks, dropping on my face. My mouth hung up with sadness, I wanted to call out to her to help with her pain and sadness. Though I couldn't quite do that, I felt very useless, not being able to be there for her.

Slowly she came to a stop gasping for air we looked around and noticed that there were no cameras in that area. She slid down the side of the wall, and began crying hysterically. "He hates me, he never loved me, it was all in my head, I'm so stupid." She muttered over and over again and again.

"Mummy?" I called out to her but she never responded. When she suddenly stopped crying and set me on the floor, with a dazed look in her eyes.

I tried calling out to her again, but she stood and looked down the hall.

Normal POV (Mai) :

Mai ran down the hallway with Gene bawling after running she stopped to get some air in her system. She looked around and noticed there were no cameras in that area. She sat on the floor and cried more, "He hates me, he never loved me, it was all in my head, I'm so stupid." She muttered over and over again and again.

She stopped crying when she heard Naru calling her, "Mai?!" When she heard it a few times she put Gene on the floor and stood up.

"Mai?!" She looked down the empty hallway to notice Naru rushing down it towards her, she paled and turned around quickly hiding her face.

Naru stopped behind her, his breathing slowing, "Mai..." he said calmly.

Mai shook in fear she didn't want to hear what he was going to say, she didn't want to hear what she had known already come from his mouth.

He called her again, "Mai... please look at me..." Mai turned around slowly keeping her face unseen.

"What..." she whispered so he couldn't fully hear her emotions in her voice.

"Mai, what's wrong why did you run? I've been looking everywhere for you?" Naru said stepping closer to her trying to see her face.

She just backed up, "nothing, I just had... To feed Gene" She said turning to walk over and get Gene to leave.

Naru grabbed her arm and spun her around into her chest, "Mai... What I said earlier was a lie, I just... can't truly tell people how I feel... cause everyone close to me always dies..." he said whispering softly into her ear.

Mai blushed she was shocked at what she was hearing, she pushed herself out of his arms, "you're lying! There's no way... you never would see me as anything else you're just saying that so I don't quit! Don't mess with my feelings!" Mai screamed crying.

She kept crying closing her eyes, she heard Naru whisper her name, when she felt warm lips cover her own. Her eyes flew open and looked shocked at Naru who was kissing her! He took advantage of her shock and deepened the kiss. Slowly she sank into his warm embrace, her heart fluttered with joy, but her gut told her something wasn't right. She didn't care she had Naru there with her the man she loved and would alway love.

Slowly they backed into the wall the kiss only intensifying, she gasped as she felt his hand slid up her thighs to her no-no area. She grabbed his hand stopping it. "Naru... wait..." she said between kisses.

But his hands kept roaming to places, making her extremely nervous, "Naru... please stop..." he kept doing it so she tried to push him away but he didn't budge, "Naru! Get off of me!" She yelled trying desperately to get away from him but he grip was way too strong for a small girl like her. She struggled against him crying, as he forced himself on her.

"Someone help me!" She screamed. As she bit his hand, he released her and she crawled away trying to stand and run but was tripped by Naru he pinned her to the ground and assaulted her.

Within seconds of being pinned to the ground, something flew by and ripped Naru off of her throwing him into the wall.

She sat up and ran to grab Gene, she turned to see who saved her then gasped in shock.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.

This is a 2 week notice I'll be teaching freshman in 2 weeks till the beginning of the school period so hopefully I'll keep up with my stories wish me luck and review please!


	18. Chapter 18 A New Discovery

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm so excited to write again! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 18

A new discovery

Previously on Reborn Again:

She sat up and ran to grab Gene, she turned to see who saved her then gasped in shock.

Naru's POV:

I ran down the hallways of the Mansion asking a couple of the workers if they had seen Mai run by. Unfortunately they didn't see her at all this entire time, I cursed under my breath. 'Where the heck is that girl!' I growled in my mind.

The walkie-talkie in my pocket made a noise so I pulled it out and listened to it, Lin.

"Come in Lin?" I said my voice calm as if I was frantic trying to find the girl I... no...

"She is no where on the camera's so you're going to have to look for her off camera." Lin said and with that the transmission ended.

I sighed and put the little machine in my pocket and continued on going off camera to find her. I went through every section of the Mansion that we didn't put cameras in, until I was walking down a corridor when I heard someone that sounded like Mai scream, "Someone please help me!" I ran as fast as my legs would let me go trying to find where her pleas of help came from. I turned the corner and found her pinned on the ground under a person. I ran fast my anger fueling my speed, I clotheslined the person on top of her, then threw him into the wall.

Mai scrabble towards Gene and picked him up she turned and gasped in fear at me, I looked at her weird until I turned around and noticed, that there was another me on the ground.

I watched myself get up, he snarled at me, "just wait... there's no way she's leaving here untouched by me." The other me laughed and began to dissipate, I turned to Mai she was shaking like there was no tomorrow. I walked over to her, I reached out to touch her when she shrieked and backed away in fear.

I back away from her, something in my chest broke it hurt so much. "I'm sorry... just bare with me so I can get you back to the base..." I said dejected.

I turned and walked back in the direction of the base, looking back every once in a while making sure she was following. She was standing extremely far away. Anger filled me, 'why did he use my looks to attack her? And it's also new that they can change to look like people... not only that the activity increased... they thing tried to rape Mai... If I wasn't there, who knows what would have happened..." I stopped my thoughts and ripped open the base door.

I walked in heading to get my journal, and tell Lin the prepare to take some notes. Monk grinned at me, "so... how'd the apology go?" I glared at him, he looked at the door when Mai entered and his grin dropped. He hopped off the couch and ran to her, "Mai what happened? Who did this?" He asked picking up her arm looking at it.

I noticed Mai look at me then back down, the next thing I know Monk came rushing at me and tackled me to the floor. Before I could say anything he punched me in the face. That pissed me off, I shoved him away and stood Lin grabbed Monk and held him, "Let me go Lin! I can't let him get away with it!" Monk yelled trying to break free.

Mai ran in front of me and put her arms out to defend me, "No stop! Please it wasn't him!" She yelled.

"Don't lie to protect him Mai!" Monk hissed.

Mai flinched, and started to sink to the floor, "it... wasn't him..." she cried. "It wasn't him..." she kept saying over and over.

Monk stopped struggling and watched as she cried on the floor, everyone in the base froze not knowing what to do. Just then Yasu and Madoka rushed through the base door, "hey boss we got... " Yasu started but stopped when he saw Mai bawling on the floor and everyone in shock.

Madoka rushed to Mai and hugged her, "Mai! What happened?!" She asked rocking her back and forth.

"I swear it wasn't him!" Mai said again.

"Who wasn't him?!" Madoka asked worried.

But Mai never answered she only cried. I watched her as sadness filled me, I looked down when I felt a tug on my pant leg. Gene was crying on the floor, I bent down and grabbed him, "Naru..." he whispered, clutching onto my shirt resting his head on my chest.

I looked down at him and he looked up at me, "shadow turned into you..." he said. Still crying.

Both him and Mai went through something traumatic, Mai really won't let me get near her because of it, but Gene is okay and telling me.

I walked closer to Madoka and Mai, "Mai... please can you tell us what happened to you?" I said calmly and softly trying not to frighten her anymore.

She looked up at me and fear flashed in her eye, I turned to walk away from her, but a shaky hand reached out and took mine. I looked back and noticed it was Mai's, my heart began to race a little. Though she was scared of me she was touching me.

"Please stay... I'm sorry..." Mai said standing. I stood there holding her small cold hand.

We walked to the couch and sat down, I nodded to Lin and he nodded back. We sat waiting for Mai to tell us what happened.

She looked up tears in her eyes, "I'm not sure how it happened, I was sitting in the hallway with Gene... then I heard..." she paused and looked at me, and I nodded to her. "Then I heard Naru calling me... and I saw him coming down the hall towards me..." when those words left her mouth Monk glared at me.

"So it was you! You little brat!" He said walking towards me again.

Mai jumped over in front of me again blocking him from me, "wait! I'm not done listen to me it wasn't him... please!" Mai screamed begging on my sake.

She stood there till he walked away, she sighed tripping as she walked back. She fell on my lap and blushed, she scrambled up and staggered, "I'm so sorry!" She said sticking her arms out backing up.

I cleared my throat and looked away, "no that's fine... just continue your story..." I said feeling a little flushed.

She sat down and sighed a bit... "so then Naru came to me and started to apologize to me then..." she blushed a bright red.

Monk growled again I watched him then turn back to the blushing girl, "what happened?"

"Well he confessed to me... and k-kissed me..." her blushed increased. When she said that my heart dropped again someone kissed her but pretending to be me...

"But when I tried to stop him ... he... he forced himself on me." She started to break down large tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Then how is it not him?" Monk yelled pointing at me.

"Yeah I have to agree with this old man... that is him..." Ayako said glaring at me.

"Hey guys we should wait for her to explain why..." John said nervously to the sandy hair Monk and the red haired priestess.

Mai gave a weak smile to John, "so I bit him and tried running but he tackled me, so I screamed out for help... and suddenly someone shoved him off of me and when I looked to see who helped me... it was Naru... there were two of him... So if you don't believe me just look at his hand." Mai said lifting my hand up for everyone to see.

Everyone came over to look at my hand, there was no bite mark on it, "well if you say so... Naru... I apologize I'm just very protective of Mai... she's family." Monk said scratching the back of his neck.

I sighed and relaxed a little, "yeah..." I put on a fake bright smile and had tick marks all over my face, "too bad huh... I thought you enjoyed hitting my face." He hid behind Ayako.

"Anyway that means we have a spirit or demon who can turn into any of us at anytime. We need to have a backup plan to show that we are who we are." I stated walking to the monitors to check on them.

"We can do what I saw on t.v. they wrapped a silk ribbon on their wrists and..." Mai said but she paused looking at the wall, so did Masako.

She motioned us to come in closer so only us knew what she was going to say.

I stood back and nodded my head, "great idea Mai..." I smirked when I saw her blush. I turned to Yasu and Madoka and motioned them over. "Do you have what I requested of you two?" I asked looking at them.

"Yes all we could find is in here..." Yasu said.

"Those poor things..." Madoka whispered looking at the twins who were whispering in the corner.

"Well we just have to talk to Kazuki for the rest of the information, now won't we..." I said with my eyes narrowing.

The three of us watched the twins connect hand and lay down on the floor.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.

This is a 2 week notice I'll be teaching freshman in 2 weeks till the beginning of the school period so hopefully I'll keep up with my stories wish me luck and review please!


	19. Chapter 19 Untold Secrets

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm so excited to write again! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 19

Untold secrets

Previously on Reborn Again:

"Well we just have to talk to Kazuki for the rest of the information, now won't we..." I said with my eyes narrowing.

The three of us watched the twins connect hand and lay down on the floor.

Normal POV:

The twins connected hands and laid down on the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started at the twins, "what are you two doing?" Mai asked watching them close their eyes and breath.

"We are going to try to get some information for this case..." Kouta said calmly.

"If we don't do something soon someone will get hurt and we still can't leave the mansion." Souta said.

John looked at Masako who in took a deep breath of air. She focused on the twins on the floor, watching them closely, how they meditated was intriguing.

Naru nodded to Yasu and Madoka, "John, Monk go find Kazuki and bring him here, Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara, go find Hime and bring her here." Everyone nodded.

Mai looked at Naru who was looking at the twins who stilled, "that's impressive... self induced hypnosis." He muttered.

"Mummy..." Gene called, Mai looked at him and walked over to him.

"What's up little guy?" She asked picking him up.

"Hungry..." he said patting his tummy. She smiled.

"Okay let's go get you something to eat."she said heading to the door.

"Mai wait, you can't be alone... Yasu go with her." Naru said.

Mai blushed and turned bitting her lip trying to hide her face, Gene giggled. ,what are you laughing at Gene?" Mai asked, she tickled him on his sides. He laughed and shrieked, squirming in her arms. She laughed at him, while she did that she didn't notice the soft looks in everyone's eyes.

Naru and Lin actually smiled at the two of them. Yasu walked over to the two giggling people, "you're so cute!" He said pinching Mai's and Gene's cheeks.

They let out a cry of protest, "hey!" Mai said slapping his arm.

He fake cried, "ow... how could you Mai I thought you loved me!?" He said hugging her.

She laughed and broke his hug, "yeah yeah... I know!" And with that walked out of the base.

Lin looked at Naru and noticed the look in his eyes, he shook his head and went back to watching the monitors. Naru did the same only he watched the ones with Mai and Yasu, to make sure nothing happened to them. (Cough* between them Cough*) He watched them laugh and talk, noticing that Mai had blushed and punched Yasu on the arm caught his attention. He clinched his hands when Yasu got closer to Mai, he could see her face but Yasu leaned down and stayed there for a few seconds, 'What the heck are they doing?' Naru thought.

When Yasu moved away he went to the stove and moved the kettle off, Naru watched Mai blush and cover her face with her hands, she moved one hand to her lips, then dropped it.

She went to where he was and made the tea and Gene's milk, blushing the whole while. Naru glared at the monitor screens as they walked back. When they entered they were laughing, Mai put the tea tray on the table and sat down next to Yasu while holding Gene who was eating.

Naru glared at them, Lin and Madoka shared a look, Madoka giggled and walked over to the two teens, "so what were you guys laughing about earlier? It looked like you were having a blast, Mai you were laughing so hard your face turned red..." Madoka asked glancing at Naru.

Yasu did the same, he smirked, "well I was just telling Mai the I..." he was cut off when Mai slapped her hand over his mouth.

Naru stood and joined Madoka over there, "what are you hiding Mai?"

"Nothing" She said looking away blushing his eyes narrowed at her, but before he could ask her what it was she was hiding the rest of the group walked in followed by Hime and Kazuki.

"Ah hello again!" Mai said standing greeting Hime and Kazuki.

They greeted her back, "hello Mai... how are you?" Hime asked.

"I've great!" Mai said smiling.

Everyone came in, "please take your seats everyone..." Naru said.

He walked over and sat next Mai, Hime and Kazuki were looking at the twins who were still laying on the floor, Hime whispered to Kazuki and he nodded and walked over to the twins. He drew letters in the air above the twins and there eyes snapped open. They laughed nervously, "h-hey! What's up Kazuki?" They said nervously.

"What did your and I tell you about doing that?" He asked crossing his arms.

They looked down shamefully, "you know that it's dangerous! Why do you do it anyways?!" Hime yelled at them.

"But mom!.." They yelled.

"Don't but me!" She said walking to them with tears in her eyes.

"Mom! We have to do something! We can't just do nothing!" Souta said.

"This will never end! We can't people getting hurt anymore! We being cowards!" Kouta yelled.

Hime slapped him, everyone gasped, Souta shut his mouth in disbelief. Kouta crawled his stinging cheek he looked his crying mom. "I told you what could happen when you do that! What happened to your grandmother when she did that!"

The twins nodded, "we're sorry again..."

The whole group was bewildered," what happened?"

Kouta sighed, " when we're first learning how to control over our powers we would do things that we had no idea about... we did what we were just doing without knowing. It's where we go into a coma like state and we search through the past. We did that when we were younger and we were at the point of no return... we would have died if our grandma didn't save us." He said frowning.

"But what happened to your grandmother?" Mai asked.

"She came after our souls trying to get us back but in doing so she sacrificed her soul saving ours. So she passed away..." Souta said breaking up.

Everyone stopped asking questions, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ask" Mai said bowing.

"No its fine... thats why they are being trained..." Kazuki said.

Lin looked at the man, "what language did you use to snap them out of that state?" He asked.

"It was a spell passed down from the butler family that serves the Nanako..." Kazuki said.

Lin nodded opening his laptop, Naru cleared his throat, "Well Kazuki, we need to ask you about something we found." He motioned everyone to quite.

"Okay?" He said gesturing for him to begin.

Naru nodded to Madoka and Lin only glaring at Yasu sitting on the other side of Mai. "When we had our interview before I never got ask about this topic so I had it researched and that didn't turn up very productive... How did Yamazaki Yamamoto die?" He asked looked Kazuki.

Kazuki paled and looked away nervously, "that something I am not aloud to discuss with you..." he answered.

"Kazuki we need to know everything about this so we can find out why the spirit remains here, it doesn't like the family so I need to know how he died." Naru said.

When Kazuki didn't answer, Naru picked up the information that Madoka and Yasu brought back. "August 21, 2005 the two Nanako twins Kouta and Souta were kidnapped from their home. It was presumed to be by their father Yamamoto Yamazaki." Naru looked at Kazuki and continued, "Kouta and Souta were both 7, So really the question is at the time could they really remember what happened..." this time Naru looked at the twins who were glaring at the floor. "What happened that night do you remember?" Naru asked them.

"The only thing I could comprehend at the time was, a group of people waving money yelling cost..." Kouta whispered.

"We were drugged with something pretty heavily..." Souta added.

"Do you guys remember how you got out of there? They said you were found close by the residence, and brought home, but Yamazaki wasn't..." Madoka asked them.

They both shook their heads" nk we don't really remember anything..." They said.

"Would remembering really help the case?" Hime asked weakly.

Naru nodded, "Yes"

Hime bit her lip and looked at Kazuki he looked like he was going to deny something but she shook her head, he bowed his head in defeat. "Kouta. Souta. Are you willing to go back and remember what happened that night."

The twins looked at Kazuki weirdly, "yes, if it will help us let's do it..." they said together.

Kazuki nodded and walked to the love seat where they were sitting. "Then let's get started."

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.

This is a 2 week notice I'll be teaching freshman in 2 weeks till the beginning of the school period so hopefully I'll keep up with my stories wish me luck and review please!


	20. Chapter 20 The truth of that night

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm so excited to write again! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 20

The truth of that night

Previously on Reborn Again :

"Kouta. Souta. Are you willing to go back and remember what happened that night."

"Yes"

Kazuki nodded and walked to the love seat where they were sitting. "Then let's get started."

Normal POV:

Kazuki looked back at the group and sighed, "I'm going to need everyone's help... To start please move all of the furniture against the wall and secure it." He ordered he turned back to the twins,"Okay now you two, I want you to go find something from the time period that means a lot to you..." he said.

The twins nodded and slowly left the room confused. Everyone moved the furniture to the walls and secured it. They watched as Kazuki left and came back with large papers and paint. He also brought candles and these silver bowl used to feed multiples of big dogs. He dumped paint into the bowls until they were nearly full.

Lin looked at him confused, "what are you going to do?"

Kazuki looked at Lin and smiled sadly, "paint a picture..."

(Hey guys again sorry for interrupting the story again.. but important notice read the author Note at the END! thanks.. without further a due…)

After Kazuki said that, no more questions were asked, Kazuki walked around and laid the large pieces of paper one the floor layering them. When he finished the twins walked back into the room holding a set of matching dirty clothes. They were stained with mud and red stuff that looked similarly like blood.

When Hime and Kazuki saw the clothes they paled and looked shocked, "wh-where did you g-get those?" Hime asked nervously.

"A long time ago they were in the trash so we took them" they said.

"You just incase... So I'm glad cause now we have a use for them..." Kouta said.

Kazuki motioned them towards him, "come to the center of the paper."

They twins walked to the center of the paper where Kazuki was, "Now let me see those clothes..." the boys gave them to him, they stood there waiting to see what they need to do. "Okay," Kazuki started as he drew a circle on the paper with the paint and laid the clothes down on it he turned to the boys, "you are going to sit in this circle... we are going to do hypnosis on you so these clothes will be your tether to reality..." he said guiding the boys to sit down side by side. "Remember your Aunt who showed you her art?" The twins nodded.

"Well now you're going to paint and tell the story..." Kazuki said dipping his finger in the paint drawing this weird symbol on the boys. Then he wrote around the circle in an ancient language, when he finished he stepped off the paper and joined the group of spectators.

He looked back at the boys, "Now to begin, I want both of you to take a deep breath in and slowly let it out, repeat that three times." He paused watching them. "Good, now you should start to feel your shoulders relax, then your arms, and your fingers. Your legs and your toes, then your neck... now every muscle in your body should feel relaxed. And a tingling sensation should pass over your body."

"Now focus on your breathing, breath in and breath out, breath in, and breath out. I want you to tune everything else in the world out but now I want you to focus on my voice... can you hear me?" Kazuki asked them.

The twins nodded slowly, "Yes..."

"Good now I'm going to ask you some questions, can you answer them?"

Again the twins nodded, "yes..."

Kazuki sighed, "August 21, 2005 what were you two doing before you went missing?" Kazuki asked.

"We were in our room, eating some brownies Daddy just brought us..." They said their voices matching the speech patterns of seven year olds.

"Good what happened after you ate them... the whole base seemed to vibrate for a moment.

"I'm not to sure, everything began to blur..." They said.

"Anything else? " Kazuki asked.

"Daddy came back in the room and took us down this hide tunnel." As soon as those words left their mouth the room began to shake again only this time the paint in the silver bowl began to rise. Drops of paint floated into the air, then flew down and splattered on the paper.

Mai up at the sound of impact, it sounded like someone slapping the top of water really hard.

Everyone looked at the paint splatter, on the top piece of the paper the paint formed a door with a tunnel. Kazuki took the paper out of the way then asked another question. "You went into the tunnel right? Please describe it?" He asked calmly.

"We walked for a long time it was so dark... the ground was hard and cold...we walked for what felt like hours " They said.

Kazuki hesitated before asking the next question, "what happened when you left the tunnel?" The room shook a little harder the stuff on the walls were falling, breaking into pieces.

The paint flew into the air in big globs, "there were a lot of people there..." the paint moved and splattered on the paper again forming groups of people.

Again Kazuki moved the top paper, "what did these people do?" He asked backing up.

"They pulled and tugged and touch us... their filthy hand roamed us checking us..." the paint flew to the paper, making pictures of people reaching towards the viewers and the twins.

Kazuki moved it, "what happened after that?" He asked again.

The twins frowned, "Daddy yelled out numbers and people were holding up cash, yelling numbers." The paint drew people holding cash and prices that were yelled.

Kazuki took the painting again, "d-did someone get your numbers?" He asked.

"This person came walking over to us... he looked horrible and the look in his eyes were..." the boys slowly described the man and as they did they paint, paint the picture exactly like they described it.

The picture was moved again, "did this man take you?" Kazuki asked.

"No... he tried but..." the twins stopped and looked confused. But the paint flew around the paper drawing every mental memory that flashed, but stopped when the paint, painted two sets of hands covered in blood.

The group looked at all the other paintings, the people were being ripped apart, and killed. Mai gagged, "it's just how I saw it..." she said.

The group froze when they got to one picture, it was two boys holding their hands up and everyone flying around, while their blood covered the boys. Everyone's heads snapped up when the twins groaned and grabbed their heads and looked where the rest of the group was looking.

"W-what is t-that?" Souta asked.

"Is t-that us..." Kouta asked pointing a shaky hand.

Kazuki shook his head, "I had a vague Idea what had happened... and this just confirmed it... I was hoping you two would never find out..." he said lowly.

The twins paled and shook their heads in disbelief, "your... Your lying...we didn't kill anyone..." They said backing out of the circle. Kazuki didn't answer, when the twins were fully out of the circle the room and furniture began to shake. "No… We didn't… Dad… We killed those people…" the twins said. Both of them grabbed their heads and screamed, they fell to the floor crying. The room walls began to crack, and the monitor fell from their stands.

Everyone in the base fell when a massive quake shook the mansion, "Kouta! Souta! please calm down! If you don't the whole mansion will come down!" Hime yelled.

Kazuki and Hime crawled to the boys screaming on the floor, they looked at each other and nodded. together they made these weird hand signs and began to chant in tongue. Slowly the twins, stopped shaking and the twins calmed down, "Mom… we're not murderers… please don't hate us..." they cried before they fell into a slumber.

Hime cried hugging both of them, "I won't you two are my precious sons… I will always love you…" Mai was crying along with Ayako and Masako.

"I HATE YOU!" a voice yelled ringing throughout the mansion.

Authors note!

hey guys! how was it I have been trying to write more so it would be better, but guess what the case is slowly starting to come to an end! also a tip… If every chapter gets more than 3 reviews it makes me update sooner… LOL sorry i'm kinda greedy when it comes to hearing from the readers…

*IMPORTANT NOTICE!*

Okay so I have decided that I want to thank the people who have been reviewing every chapter! So the until the end of this case whoever reviews the most will get to be a main character in the next case! Also as a bonus I will have 2 questions and if someone answers them right they can either get a one shot in their honor! or also be in the next Case as a Main Character!

So here's the Questions:

What goes up and never comes down? (Easier one)

A 10 foot rope ladder hangs over the side of a boat with the bottom rungs on the surface of the water. The rungs are one foot apart, and the tide goes up at the rate of 6 inches per hour. How long will it be until three rungs are covered?(So?)


	21. Chapter 21 Deception's a pain in the

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm so excited to write again! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 21

Deception is a pain in the butt

Previously on Reborn Again :

"Mom… we're not murderers… please don't hate us..." they cried before they fell into a slumber.

Hime cried hugging both of them, "I won't you two are my precious sons… I will always love you…" Mai was crying along with Ayako and Masako.

"I HATE YOU!" a voice yelled ringing throughout the mansion.

Normal POV:

The voice rang loudly throughout the whole mansion, Hime and Kazuki ' s eyes widened, "Yamazaki..." Hime whispered.

Mai looked at the shaking woman, "Well that confirms our previous accusation of the spirit being Yamazaki." Naru said walking over to Hime and Kazuki, he help her lift Kouta while Kazuki lifted Souta. "Well now that we know who our spirit is we can finally get rid of him." And with that he walked out of the base with Kazuki and the twins in tow.

Mai looked at the group and stood walking out of the base, "Mai... where are you going? You're not supposed to be on your own..." Madoka said worriedly.

Mai sighed and walked back in and grabbed Gene, "I'll be right back I just need to go to the bathroom…" she said walking back out of the base.

NARU'S POV : (check A/N at the end for important information!)

Me and Kazuki walked into the twins rooms, laying them on their bed. "You knew that when their father never came home... they were the reason, didn't you?"

Kazuki nodded, "well it not like anything is going to change for us but, the twins... I don't know how they will be when they wake up... finding out that they killed their own father is a lot." Kazuki said.

I sighed and walked to the door, I looked back and gave a weak half smile then turned and walked out the room. I started heading to the base when I heard a shriek in the opposite direction. I froze at the sound, 'was that Mai...?' I thought. I turned and headed the opposite direction from the base towards the shriek.

I roamed the area but found nothing, no one was there. I felt stupid, it was all in my head. I looked up noticed I was in part of the mansion that the maids would speak about. I walked around the area looking around when I heard a deep growl.

I looked behind me and saw nothing, then a heard a scream again only this time from in front of me. I look ahead and saw Mai dash out of the darkness limping with Gene in her arms. "Mai..." before I could say anything else this beast leaped out, on knocked Mai down digging it's claws in her back.

She screamed in pain tears running down her pale face covered with blood. I rushed forward to get her away from the beast, but then before I could get any closer my body froze. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed watching this beast attack Mai.

She looked at me, "Naru!" She screamed reaching out to me to save her. My eyes widened as she drew her hand back with a shocked face, she curled her body around Gene shielding him from the claws of the monster. Anger and panic rushed over me, I desperately tried to move but I wouldn't budge, "MAI!" I screamed to her when I noticed her grip get weak on Gene.

This voice echoed in the hallway, "hahaha I'm taking her and everyone of you! She's going to die here, now, I'll take away her life like mine was!" It said.

Mai looked at me weakly, "Naru... take... Gene..." and before she could finish the beast brought it paw down in the center of her shoulder blades piercing through her skin. She coughed, and blood ran from her mouth, her body collapsed. She stared blankly at me, the beast disappeared and so did Yamazaki.

When they were gone, my body was released from whatever had me a hold. I flew ford falling to my knees moving her off of Gene, and I looked at her wounds.

Her body was starting to go cold, I was panicking I checked her pulse. It was there but starting to slow, I ripped my shirt off and tore it to pieces. I wrapped the deeper wounds trying to leave the minor ones. I reached and grabbed my walkie-talkie in called Lin, " Lin Mai's down, she's bleeding non stop, and she needs a hospital... hurry over here!" I yelled.

"Lin radioed back, "we're on our way!" I looked at Mai, she was fading fast, from blood loss.

"Come on Mai stay with me!" Yelled at her when she closed her eyes. She barely opened them, "No Mai I can't lose you too! After Gene I thought I would never be able to feel again then you came, and smashed that thought to pieces. Please you can't... I..." the words were caught in my throat when she went limp.

"Mai?" I asked. Her body was still. I shook my head in disbelief... "no... no... no no this is... no Mai come on!" I began CPR trying to revive her, I kept at it for 5 minutes then the next thing I knew 10 minutes had gone by and nothing. I sat their in pain numbness slowly covered my body... and black dots covered my vision.

My PK was beginning to lose control but I don't care... I had no one else left in my life that could make me feel... alive... So why should I care anymore?

I sat there as the hall around me shook due to my powers coming from my body. Images of the beast attacking Mai flashed in my head along with her screams. Images of Gene my brother flashed in my head, along with the pain... of a two ton car backing over him multiple times.

I sat there watching these moments that played out in my head, after years of never being able to show my feelings ever. A lone tear rolled down my place cheek followed by a few more, I sat there till I heard a voice call my name. But I ignored it, it sounded just like Mai, but that wasn't possible she was gone.

I heard it again, but shook my head and covered my ears, I didn't look up till I felt a warm smooth hand on my bare shoulder.

I looked up and my heart stopped, Mai was standing in front of me holding Gene. "Naru? Are you okay?" She asked.

I grabbed her warm hand and held it, her face turned bright red then went pale, "Naru oh my gosh are seriously are you okay you're covered in blood!" She screamed.

I looked down and my ripped up shirt was soaked with blood, "..." I just looked at Mai as she searched me for my injuries.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her down into a hug. I held her there squeezing her tighter, not wanting this to be a dream. Not wanting her to fade away if I let her go, Mai just sat there and let me embrace her, my head dropped on her shoulder, and everything went black.

Authors note!

hey guys! how was it I have been trying to write more so it would be better, but guess what the case is slowly starting to come to an end! also a tip… If every chapter gets more than 3 reviews it makes me update sooner… LOL sorry i'm kinda greedy when it comes to hearing from the readers…

*IMPORTANT NOTICE!*

Okay so I have decided that I want to thank the people who have been reviewing every chapter! So the until the end of this case whoever reviews the most will get to be a main character in the next case! Also as the bonus I had 2 questions and if someone answers them right they can either get a one shot in their honor! or also be in the next Case as a Main Character! The winners of the questions were... (drum roll please)

Fanficluver4life and toots1!

We still have one spot left for whoever had the most reviews till the end of the case! So please read and review!


	22. Chapter 22 Let the chaos begin

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm so excited to write again! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 22

Let the chaos begin

Previously on Reborn Again :

I grabbed her arm and yanked her down into a hug. I held her there squeezing her tighter, not wanting this to be a dream. Not wanting her to fade away if I let her go, Mai just sat there and let me embrace her, my head dropped on her shoulder, and everything went black.

Normal POV:

Mai froze when Naru's head hit her shoulder, she looked at him and notice he was paler than normal; and he had a cold sweat. "Naru!" She yelled shaking his shoulder slightly trying to wake him up. His body fell backwards, Mai scrambled to catch him before he hit the ground. She carefully lowered him down and his back and looked at his bloody clothes, 'What in the world happened?!' Mai's thoughts were snapped when she heard Monk and Ayako scream her name.

"Mai! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Ayako yelled looking her over.

Lin rushed past Ayako to Naru, he check him and wiped the blood off of his chest. "It doesn't look like he is physically harmed, but he did lose control of his PK for a moment. He got back under control before we got here." He said frowning, he picked him up and started to walk away. Gene stood on his feet holding onto the side of Mai's leg, Mai looked down at him, her eyes widened.

"Hey what's wrong Gene? Why are you crying?" She asked brushing his crocodile tears away.

He watched as Lin Carried Naru back down the hall, "Naru... mommy died..?" Was all he said.

Mai looked at him weirdly and was about to ask what he meant, when Masako to a tumble to the floor. Luckily for her John was standing right beside her and caught her. "Masako! Are you alright mate?" He asked her. He noticed tears fall down her cheeks as she rested in his arms.

"Yamazaki, is horrible... how could he do that to people... all he wants is revenge, he will never leave peacefully." She said clinging to John crying.

John carefully helped her up and started walking with Mai and Monk, with Ayako back to the base.

A few hours had gone by and there was nothing... no activity, nobody hurt, and worst of all no Naru. Mai sat on the floor next to the couch Naru was occupying. She had a bowl of water next to her to change the rag placed upon Naru's forehead. While she watched him she frowned deep in thought, 'why would Naru lose control of his powers? And why did he hug me s... No stop Mai... you can't think of him like this. He is only your boss, you mean nothing more to him other than a tea servant...' she told herself. Mai went to change his rag, but in doing so Naru began to mumble and shift, his face cringed in pain.

My froze, he kept tossing his head to the side so she gently grabbed his cheeks and brushed her thumbs over them, he stopped cringing in pain. His eyelids slowly fluttered open and his violet eyes landed on Mai who was leaned over him.

She ripped her hands from his face and blushed but before she could get a apologize out to him he screamed her name and sat up fast bashing their heads together.

Mai flew back holding her head in pain same with Naru. After a moment of sitting there Naru stared at Mai, she made eye contact with him and blushed, she turned around took the bowl of water walking out of the base with Yasu.

Lin spun to face Naru, "what happened Noll? This is not normal of you to lose your cool this poorly."

Naru sat their for a few second, "I was heading back to the base when I heard a shriek that sounded like Mai. I walked around try to find her, when I noticed I was in the area where the maid told stories of the beast. I heard this growl and I looked towards the dark hallway, Mai came running out of the dark with Gene in her arms. This beast also came out of the dark and pounced on her digging it's claws into her... I tried to help her but I was paralyzed and was forced to watch as Mai was killed in front of me. She d-died..." he concluded the ending softly.

Lin watched the emotions rage in his charges eyes. Mai walked back in the base with Yasu, she carried a tray of tea to the coffee table. She grabbed a cup and turned to Naru who was slowly sitting up, he took the tea and took a gulp. Mai sat down beside him and watched as he stared at the tea.

"Yamazaki is going to pay, for his crimes... it quite evident that he's not going to be leaving willingly. Lin tell Monk and John to get ready to perform an exorcism on Yamazaki" Lin nodded and called them in.

Mai sat there confused of everything, she knew a few days had passed with all the events happening but something this barrier around the house just made it seem off. They still weren't able to leave, why? How are they powerful enough to do that?

Mai groaned gaining Naru's attention, instead of insulting her he just watched her carefully. "Naur... somethings not right... I have a bad feeling about what we are about to do..." she said frowning looking back over to him.

He just sat quietly, Mai sighed and watched as Gene woke up from his nap he was taking. He sat up slowly rubbing his eye, he turned and watched as Mai walked over to him with his bottle. She handed it to him and smiled at him.

"Hmmmm you know does Gene look bigger suddenly?" Mai asked to no one, but it had intrigued Naru, Lin, and Madoka. They all looked at Gene and agreed.

"It's like his body is grow 3 times fast than ours... how his body, speech, everything..." Madoka said.

Mai looked at Naru who suddenly had a twinkle in his eyes, Mai laughed nervously at him. "Naru you look like you want to dissect him..."

He looked at her and smirked, "oh you can read minds now, can you?" He said looking back at Gene who put his bottle down and look at them. He giggled and got off of the couch carefully and ran over to Mai. She picked him up in her armed, them laughed she began to play with him.

Naru watched and gave a slight smile, flashed of Mai's maimed form, cold, soaked in her own blood flashed in his mind. He clinched his fist, anger at himself for not being able to stop what had happened. Yamazaki was going to pay no matter what.

Authors note!

hey guys! how was it I have been trying to write more so it would be better, but guess what the case is slowly starting to come to an end! also a tip… If every chapter gets more than 3 reviews it makes me update sooner… LOL sorry i'm kinda greedy when it comes to hearing from the readers…

*IMPORTANT NOTICE!*

Okay so I have decided that I want to thank the people who have been reviewing every chapter! So the until the end of this case whoever reviews the most will get to be a main character in the next case! Also as the bonus I had 2 questions and if someone answers them right they can either get a one shot in their honor! or also be in the next Case as a Main Character! The winners of the questions were... (drum roll please)

Fanficluver4life and toots1!

We still have one spot left for whoever had the most reviews till the end of the case! So please read and review!


	23. Chapter 23 Revenge

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm so excited to write again! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 23

Revenge

Previously on Reborn Again :

Naru watched and gave a slight smile, flashed of Mai's maimed form, cold, soaked in her own blood flashed in his mind. He clinched his fist, anger at himself for not being able to stop what had happened. Yamazaki was going to pay no matter what.

Mai's POV:

Later that evening, the feeling that pulled in my guts got stronger and stronger with every passing moment. It was so strong that it was nauseating, making me want to throw up. I leaned against the base wall trying to breathe so that never happened.

"Mai? Are you really okay you don't look alright at all..." Yasu said standing in front of me.

I smiled weakly, "yeah I'm good... don't worry at all…" I mumbled to him.

He stared at me like I had suddenly grown two heads or something, "Mai? What's wrong?" Ayako asked as she came dressed in her priestess grab.

She walked to where I was leaned on the wall and gently guided me to the couch. I sat down next to Gene and he crawled over and sat in my lap.

I smiled at him but the feeling only double, I gagged trying hold back. Finally after I calmed down Monk and John walked in the base with their exorcist grabs.

Unbeknownst to me Naru had been watching me that whole time, he looked at the three spiritualist, "okay, we are going after the spirit of Yamazaki. Who I set on revenge over the Nanako family."

After he said that the hair on the back of my neck rose and I looked around the base shivering, I jumped as Hime walked into the base. She also froze and began looking around the base. We made eye contact briefly and the power in the base shut off.

Something yanked my arm dragging off of the couc. I screamed grabbing at everything within my reach, "Naru!" I screamed.

I heard him yell, my name. Then I Heard Hime scream in the darkness, "Hime? Hime are you alright?!" I asked, seconds later she was also dragged from the base and everything went black.

I looked around and gasped our settings had dramatic changed, like passed through time itself, and came back in another portion of the mansion with in a matter of seconds. "What the...? Where are we?" I asked looking around the dark room.

"I'm not sure..." Hime said crawling to me. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room I screamed in fear which cause Hime to jump and scream in fear as well, "WHAT?!" Hime looking around frantically.

"This is the same place where I was in my dream... where Yamazaki and the others died..." I answered the frantic lady, looking towards the piles of bones that were everywhere.

Me and Hime sat huddled in the corner close by the wall, 'Naru please come save me...' I thought as a single tear ran down my cheek.

Naru's POV :

I paced the base, after coming back from a search to find Mai and Hime who were abducted from the base.

"What do we do?" Monk asked looking right at me. I realized there was another way to find them but...

I looked up at Madoka and Lin they looked me in the eyes and nodded, I rushed out the base door towards the room Mai stayed in. I opened her luggage and noticed a picture of the whole SPR crew that was taken last year sitting on top of her clothes. I carefully set it a side and dug around her case till I felt some cold melt brush against the tips of my fingers. I grabbed the object and pulled it out of the bag, it was her old apartment key that she had as a charm.

I sat down on the floor with my back against the bed, I laid the key down in the center of my Palm and focused on it. The world around me slowly began to distort and I plunged into darkness. My mind raced as pasted memories of Mai and her family flashed before me. I smiled sadly, knowing how much it hurt not being with family, cause they passed away.

Then the scenes changed to Mai when we first began this case to where she was now. I winced when I felt as our hearts ran at her. She back where she was first attacked.

I watched her and Hime huddled into the corner, and I woke up. Lin and Madoka were there with me, "what did you see?"

I stood up and rushed down the hall towards the twins room. I ripped their door open and went to the wall moments later I was joined with the whole crew.

I looked at the wall baffled, and slowly traced my fingers up and down the wall till I hit a button and this door opened up.

We stared down the opening of the doorway it was dark, I looked back and nodded then with that I walked in and everyone followed after me.

Part one end!

Authors note!

hey guys! how was it I have been trying to write more so it would be better, but guess what the case is slowly starting to come to an end! also a tip… If every chapter gets more than 3 reviews it makes me update sooner… LOL sorry i'm kinda greedy when it comes to hearing from the readers…

*IMPORTANT NOTICE!*

Okay so I have decided that I want to thank the people who have been reviewing every chapter! So the until the end of this case whoever reviews the most will get to be a main character in the next case! Also as the bonus I had 2 questions and if someone answers them right they can either get a one shot in their honor! or also be in the next Case as a Main Character! The winners of the questions were... (drum roll please)

Fanficluver4life and toots1!

We still have one spot left for whoever had the most reviews till the end of the case! So please read and review!


	24. Chapter 24 Trouble is an understatement

Author's Note:

Hey guys! This is the second to last chapter for this case! And I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 24

Trouble is an understatement

Previously on Reborn Again :

We stared down the opening of the doorway it was dark, I looked back and nodded then with that I walked in and everyone followed after me.

Naru's POV: (Don't forget to check the A/N at the end!)

After being in the tunnel going downward for 10 minutes I heard this growl come from behind the group. We turned around and Masako screamed in fear tripping back into John. He pushed her behind him and stood in front of her in a protective manner.

This giant beast was looming over the group, slimy drool dripped from its mouth to the floor. It was huge and black, with glowing red eyes.

The beast looked at the group it's eyes stopping on me. I glared at the beast, hopefully Mai was safe, I looked down at Gene who was in my arms, he was also glaring at the beast.

Though that didn't last long Gene's head snapped the opposite direction and he let out a cry, tears begin to fall down his cheeks. The beast looked over behind me and growled, I turned to see what was behind me but there was nothing.

"No... no... Mai?" Masako said looking behind as she begun to cry.

My heart stopped I turn toward her direction, "what do you mean... Mai?" I asked worriedly.

She just cried and walked towards me, she stopped and reached out and touched the air. "Mai what happened to you?" She asked.

My eyes widened with every word, "what are you talking about...?" Monk asked distracted by the beast that hissed rocking back and forth.

Masako turned to him, "Mai said it was fine... don't worry about the beast it can't attack us..." she said looking at them.

"What happened to Mai?" the group said worriedly.

"She said not to worry she's not dead... I thought she was since I'm seeing her spirit." She said gesturing to the air beside her.

Everyone calmed down, "But how? What's stopping it?" Ayako asked looking back at it. It growled but stayed back.

"She says there's a barrier protecting her spirit and we're in it, but she's fading so it won't hold much longer, so we need to leave run while there's a wall of protection..." Masako said.

I looked at Lin whose head snapped up when there was a sudden change of atmosphere pressure. "Run now!" He ordered shoving us along, we ran away from the beast into the darkness . After get at least twenty meters away, a shattering sound resounded throughout the tunnel.

I looked back when the beast let out a roar and took off towards us, gaining ground, fast. We kept running till Lin stopped and turned to his left around the corner, when we all made it the beast just slammed into the wall knocking itself down.

It scrambled up and ran after us, after we ran for 2 more minutes there was a dim light at the end of the tunnel, "Go! Run faster! " I ordered.

When we got through the door I took a quick glance around the dim room. Mai and Hime were in the corner of the room, we ran towards them, and just as we made it over there the beast ran in the room.

It charged at us but hit an invisible wall, it yelp in a pain and backed up. Maniacal laughter filled the room, and a shadow appeared in the center of the room next the the growling beast. The shadow changed into a more solid shape as a human and stepped closer to us.

"Well, well, well look at what we've got here..." Yamazaki said walking around the outside of the barrier. "If it isn't everyone who got in the way of my revenge..." he said sarcastically.

I watched him look down to where Mai was still sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor with her head down, and Hime glaring at her late husband.

"Awe dear, what's with the scary face? Didn't you miss me?" He asked pouting sarcastically.

"Shut up..." she hissed at him.

He smirked, "oh! Feisty... I like that!" He said nipping the air towards her. "Well to continue... you guys are stupid... willing coming to your death, falling for such a stupid trap..." he paused chuckling. "Love... ha... it such a killer! Thats why you don't need it..." Yamazaki just shook his head at us.

"What do you want from us?" I asked glaring at him.

He solid black eyes landed on me, and shiver ran down my back but I pretended I was never bothered, his eyes scanned me then stopped when they landed on Gene. "Cute kid... Too bad he's never going to grow up, cause all of you are going to die today." He said.

"Why waste your strength trying to kill us... that's just plain idiocy... we aren't your targets..." I said calmly.

Yamazaki frowned, "you people are in the way, stay out of other people's business!" He hissed.

"You made it my business when you took one of my workers..." I watched him grow more angry.

"Why are you obsessed with Mai and Hime?" I ask him trying to keep him distracted while Monk and John quietly started to chant and pray.

Yamazaki scowled at me, "well who wouldn't want a young woman like her..." he said liking his lips.

That ticked me off, I clinched my fist together, "what hit a nerve? Still angry I took advantage of her for you?" Yamazaki said smirking.

I took a step forward but Madoka and Lin grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

Yamazaki laughed at me, "you guess can't do anything you're trapped like turtles that won't come out of its shell... I only need to kill everyone, take away anything the boys love... like they did to me!" He said touching the barrier lightning crackled around his hand.

"You were trying to sell my children! Trying to get money from them, if you didn't do that you would be alive! You messed with the wrong family bloodline!" Hime yelled.

"Don't worry... that family bloodline will end here... today." He said finally vanishing, but our problems weren't quite calm cause the beast was still there ready for our weakness to come out, so it could kill us.

End of part two!

Authors note!

hey guys! how was it I have been trying to write more so it would be better, but guess what the case is slowly starting to come to an end! also a tip… If every chapter gets more than 3 reviews it makes me update sooner… LOL sorry i'm kinda greedy when it comes to hearing from the readers…

*IMPORTANT NOTICE!*

Okay so I have decided that I want to thank the people who have been reviewing every chapter! So the until the end of this case whoever reviews the most will get to be a main character in the next case! Also as the bonus I had 2 questions and if someone answers them right they can either get a one shot in their honor! or also be in the next Case as a Main Character! The winners of the questions were... (drum roll please)

Fanficluver4life and toots1!

We still have one spot left for whoever had the most reviews till the end of the case! So please read and review!


	25. Chapter 25 The reason we die

Author's Note:

Hey guys! This is the (I believe this should be) last chapter for this case! And I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 25

The reason we die

Previously on Reborn Again :

"Don't worry... that family bloodline will end here... today." He said finally vanishing, but our problems weren't quite calm cause the beast was still there ready for our weakness to come out, so it could kill us.

Normal POV: (Don't forget to check the A/N at the end!)

The crew stood in the barrier contemplating on what they should do, "we need to get rid of that..." Hime said nodding her head towards the beast, "but the question is how... if you are in the barrier you can't use any chants or prayers it just flows into the barrier... you have to be outside of it to do damage." She said quietly.

Naru paced the small area they had trying to come up with a plan, he glanced at Mai who was still relaxed and hasn't woken up yet. "What is Mai doing?" He asked perplexed at why she was still out.

Hime looked at him, "she's gathering her power I told her about this chant that is powerful enough to get rid of things that would be hard to remove, such as a demon... which I feel is Yamazaki..." she said.

"What's the chants side effects, if it's that strong it's dangerous." Naru said looking at the woman with narrowed eyes.

"... it take a lot of power, and Mai has a lot so she might be able to pull it off though she would have a better chance if she could borrow others power..." she said pausing before continuing, "but... with how much it uses if something goes wrong she could die... it's very dangerous..." She finished with her head down.

Naru glared at her harshly, "then why are you making her do it! There's a possibility she could die!" He said.

Hime shrunk with shame, "I know... but she is one of the only ones who can save us..."

"What do you mean... one of the only ones?" Yasu asked.

"Only her or Gene can do major impact... then the twins but they aren't even able to compare to them..." she said looking at Yasu.

Everyone looked down at Mai still in her hypnotic state and Gene who was sitting next to her. "How are they so powerful? Do you know their amount of strength?" Naru asked kneeling next to Hime.

Hime shook her head, "They both have so much power... they surpass you and my son's..." she said.

Naru and the rest of the crew were shocked, to have more then Naru and constantly use it without it harming either one of them... was almost impossible.

Everyone's attention was turned to John when he called them, "um mates... I think the beast is up to something..." he pointed to where it used to be and It wasn't there.

"It's gone..." Ayako said looking around the other side of Monk.

The group stood and walk towards the wall of the barrier, before they could leave Naru said, "wait... this thing has been adapting this whole time... it's a trap... it's trying to make us think it's gone but it's just waiting for us to leave so it can kill us..." he grabbed his chin thinking.

"Why are we the only ones down here like this? " Ayako asked.

The group was silent, "well everybody don't all answer at once.." she mumbled finally sitting down.

Madoka snapped her head up as a light bulb turned on in her mind. "We were in his way right? So he's trying to get rid of us, because somehow we manage to get in his way in attempts he's aimed for the twins..." she said pausing.

Lin contributed, "Maybe it's that we are bait for the twins?" He said.

Yasu nodded in agreement, "we do have people do here that they love dear."

Gene looked at the group then to the center of the room, he look back to Masako and saw that she noticed. Something was coming.

Yamazaki solidified in the center of the room, "It seems that you have finally figured it out.." he said giving them a slow clap. "But there is something that you're still missing in the explanation..." he told them.

The group was quite, "you see the twins are strong, and I know that first hand, what they can do with their powers. If they lose control the whole Mansion is coming down and everyone will dies along with them!" He told the group.

"What!" Everyone yelled minus the calm, collected, Yamazaki continued to laugh, "and nobody is going to stop me!"

End of part three!

Authors note!

hey guys! how was it I have been trying to write more so it would be better, but guess what the case is slowly starting to come to an end! also a tip… If every chapter gets more than 3 reviews it makes me update sooner… LOL sorry i'm kinda greedy when it comes to hearing from the readers…

*IMPORTANT NOTICE!*

Okay so I have decided that I want to thank the people who have been reviewing every chapter! So the until the end of this case whoever reviews the most will get to be a main character in the next case! Also as the bonus I had 2 questions and if someone answers them right they can either get a one shot in their honor! or also be in the next Case as a Main Character! The winners of the questions were... (drum roll please)

Fanficluver4life and toots1!

We still have one spot left for whoever had the most reviews till the end of the case! So please read and review!


	26. Chapter 26 Mai

Author's Note:

Hey guys! This is the (I believe this should be) last chapter for this case! And I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 26

Mai

Previously on Reborn Again :

"What!" Everyone yelled minus the calm, collected, Yamazaki continued to laugh, "and nobody is going to stop me!"

Gene's POV:

I listen to the group fret over Yamazaki, but didn't pay much to any attention to them. I was more focused on Mai, her power was swelling, growing more and more. She already passed the amount my brother had, and the twins put together.

She was slowly gathering it up, and if what Hime said was true then she could be danger to more then herself if she doesn't learn to control what she has.

I looked at my brother as he carefully watched me, there was so much I wanted to tell him but I could never do that... make him relive all of that pain. Beside I wouldn't even know the consequences of telling him, because I've been given a second chance.

The ground began to shake and everyone fell to the floor. I looked up when the room began to darken, Yamazaki had returned with Kazuki in his hands.

Kazuki was coughing as blood rolled down his chin, he was holding onto Yamazaki ' s hand that was around his throat, "Kazuki!" The group yelled.

Yamazaki looked at us, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him... yet" he said tossing him to the side.

He landed with a sickening thud, he let out a groan as he coughed gasping for air. "Don't worry your pain will be over shortly until you're dead, then you will be in it forever... but you have to be kept alive or how will I motivate the boys to come save you?" Yamazaki said standing over Kazuki.

"Just give them a few minutes then everything will be over for this family." With that Yamazaki walked away from him to the other side of the room.

And like he said the twins came running in just five minutes later, "Well look who could join us! Kouta and Souta, my boys..." Yamazaki said walking to where we were and Kazuki laid.

The twins glared at Yamazaki, "what do you want from everyone, the only people you want are us so why bring them into this?"Kouta said.

Yamazaki never answered him he just walked to Kazuki and slammed his foot down on his chest. Kazuki screamed in pain, "get your foot off of him" the twins yelled.

Their power began to shake the room, "yes..." Yamazaki said.

Before the twins could move the stacks of bones surrounding them moved forming bodies. They came at the two boys, attacking them, they used multiple chants and other spells. But sadly nothing worked the bones only pieced themselves and acted them over and over.

I could tell the twins weren't going to last long, and sure enough the bone people took a hold of them, making them watch, and wait.

Yamazaki laughed at the two of them as they struggled to break free. "Now that I have you two, it's time to make you suffer" he turned back towards Kazuki and picked him up.

Yamazaki looked towards us, "Hime dear, be a darling and let down that barrier, or he will die." He said holding this sharp black thing to Kazuki's neck.

Kazuki looked towards us to, "d-don't do i-t!" He told her.

Yamazaki stabbed Kazuki in the shoulder with the black thing, "Kazuki!" Everyone yelled.

"Last chance..." he said pressing it into his neck hard this time.

Hime looked at us, "I'm sorry..." she said letting the barrier dissolve, I clung to Mai as the bone people came towards us.

Lin, Ayako, Monk, and John started to battle them off but didn't have any luck just like the twins.

My brother was doing his best to fend off the ones after me and Mai. Everyone was snagged by the bone people, except me, Mai, Hime and Kazuki.

Hime stood and walked to where Yamazaki was holding Kazuki. She threw this charm at him, when it made contact with his ghostly form the part it touched disappeared with a bright light. Yamazaki screamed in pain and threw Kazuki at Hime, they both let out a yelp of pain.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that..." he said glaring at Hime.

He whistled a weird tune and the beast appeared before them. Hime watched and Yamazaki waved a command to get them, Hime screamed covering Kazuki, "mom!" The twins yelled.

At that moment the room seem to pulsate, and a white light erupted making the bone people disintegrate and the beast completely disappear. Yamazaki screamed in pain, it sounded like he was burned up.

I looked back and Mai was floating the light shining from her body. "Mai..." Everyone said watching her glide forward with her eyes still shut, and a calm look on her face.

Slowly her eyes opened and she glanced around in a daze, till her eyes landed on Yamazaki. He was on the ground as ash seemed to rise from him he backed away from Mai, "who do you think you are?! Girl!" He sneered. Mai never answered she just kept getting closer, "even if you destroy my form, I'll still be her so give me your best shot!" He yelled at her.

She at him and began to glow brightly, I remembered Hime's words and headed for her. My brother saw me crawling towards her, "Gene!" He ran towards me and picked me up, about to take me back.

"No... Have to give Mummy strength, you too.." I said reaching for her.

He nodded and ran towards Mai, "Naru!" Lin and Madoka yelled.

When we reached her, Naru looked at me and I nodded, we reached out and touched her. When we did the room went completely white, we could see nothing.

A/N:

Hey guys! well sorry for the late update! But I'm happy to say that for sure the next chapter is the last for the Kazuki case! And we begin our next case soon! The next case: snow murder!

With our 3 lucky winners of the contest:

Toots1, Fanficluver4life, and ?!

Wait we have one place left who will be the last winner? Whoever has the most reviews will get it! By the end of the case of course! So good luck and please read and review!


	27. Chapter 27 Peace at last

Author's Note:

Hey guys! This is the last chapter for this case! And I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt!

Reborn Again chapter 27

Peace at last

Previously on Reborn Again :

When we reached her, Naru looked at me and I nodded, we reached out and touched her. When we did the room went completely white, we could see nothing.

Normal POV:

Naru and Gene grabbed on to Mai's shoulder, she took a breath in connecting the three of them as one. Naru and Gene groaned in pain as their powers were rapidly sucked from their bodies into Mai.

She began to chant an ancient spell, " يغفر نفسك وحماية خاصتك من البائس لعن التي تقف أمام ربك تربط نفسك وتطهير القلب وبالتالي طردها من موقع خاصتك! هيهات هيهات! لا تسمح لأحد أن يدخل مرة أخرى إرساله مرة أخرى إلى الظلمة حيث تنتمي!"

And with that power burst from her body hitting Yamazaki, he screamed in pain and slowly faded away into nothingness. Her light kept glowing as it enveloped the whole Mansion and a sense of peace passed over everyone as her light shined.

Slowly as her light faded she was set back on the ground. She turned to face everyone and gave a warm smile, she fell forward into Naru, "MAI!" Everyone yelled.

Two days later

Mai woke up and looked at the clock it was around twelve in the afternoon. She jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room not even bothering to change. She went to the kitchen and made a tray of tea for everyone and ran to the base room.

She barged in panting, "I'm so sorry I overslept! She walked to the table and set the tray down, everyone was staring at her with large doe eyes, even Naru and Lin's eyes were a fraction bigger.

Mai looked around and noticed Hime and the twins were next to a bandaged up Kazuki. John and Masako were sitting on the loveseat, and Naru who was holding Gene, Madoka, and Lin were on the couch. "Where's Monk and Ayako" she asked.

A few seconds later, Monk and Ayako ran into the room pale, "guys Mai's gone we haven't been able to find her for twenty minutes!" Then they looked at the group and Mai, and gasped.

"There you are! You had me so worried!" Monk said wrapping her up in a tight hug.

Ayako smacked him on the head with her fist, "loosen up the hold old man, or you're going to kill her!"

Everyone laughed and smiled watching the two 'couple' fight like they were married. After that Mai looked around the room, "Where's all the stuff?" She asked confused.

"We packed it up so when it was time to leave we could go, that is after you woke up..." Naru said sipping his tea.

"What how long was I out?!" She asked.

"Just about two days now..." Yasu said.

"I was unconscious for two whole days!?" Mai repeated his words.

"Yes, or are you to dumb that you have to repeat everything you hear?" Naru stated looking at her.

"Don't worry Mai everything is okay you just need rest, also we took good care of Gene for you he was always by your side till Naru visited you then he left clinging to him..." Hime said smirking as they heard of slight couch come from Naru.

Mai looked at him surprised and blushed normal she wouldn't expect him to come or be concerned that much about her so it was a surprise.

"Mai~" the twins whined as they came up behind her and hugged her. "Why do you have to go? You should stay with us" they cried.

Mai smiled warmly, "it's okay why not just come visit we could hang out whenever you two want.

The twins nodded frowning, "but you're the only person who has really been able to understand us..." They said quietly to her.

"Yeah... you two will always be my friends, so if you're ever lonely just invite me or come to my place I'll give you my number and address." She said patting them on their shoulders.

Everyone prepared to the leave the Mansion and was walking out the front doors, "Bye Hime I'm going to miss you so much you remind me of my mother..." Mai said hugging her.

"If you're ever in trouble or need help don't hesitate to ask..." she said releasing Mai wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks.

She turned to the, "so here is my address and phone number, I'm going to miss you guys! Bye Kouta..." she said hugging him. "Bye Souta..." she said hugging him too. She cried all little but smiled her big cheerful grin.

"Mai! Hurry up!" Naru yelled holding the door to the van open for her to get in she turned to walk to the van, but the twins spun her around and the both kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Mai... for everything..." They said.

"Okay!" She blushed and gave a bow to the Nanako family, then turned and ran to the van. She hopped in still blushing madly, Naru got in and slammed the door shut.

"Naru are you okay?" She asked looking at him confused.

He looked back at her with and fake smile, which turned her into a block of ice, "yes Mai. Why wouldn't I be?" With that he turned back to the window.

Mai shivered 'okay that was weird...' she thought.

She played with Gene most of the ride back when her phone rang, "moshi- moshi" She answered.

"Hey Mai!" Two voices said.

"Hey Kouta! Hey Souta!" She said hearing Naru muttering beside her darkly.

"We just called to give you our numbers and we were wondering if you have Yasuhara ' s number we have to discuss something important with him when you guys are back." They told her.

"Oh sure" with that she gave the the info they need and said their farewells, then hung up.

"Hey Naru, Lin..." Mai started.

Both were silent showing that they were listening.

"I have a favor for when we get back..." she said looking at Gene.

A/N:

Hey guys! well sorry for the late update! But I'm happy to say that this was the last chapter for the Kazuki case! And we begin our next case soon! The next case: snow murder!

With our 3 lucky winners of the contest:

Toots1, Fanficluver4life, and ?!

Wait we have one place left who will be the last winner? Whoever has the most reviews will get it! By the end of the case of course! So good luck and please read and review!


	28. Chapter 28 Izumi case

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan!

Reborn Again chapter 28

Murder in the snow

Previously on Reborn Again :

"I have a favor for when we get back..." she said looking at Gene.

Normal POV:

It had four months since the SPR crew had taken any major case, and in that time it was unbelievable at how big Gene was. In just four months Gene had grown so much that he looked like he was five, he even could hold a sophisticated conversation with Naru and Lin.

When Mai, Naru, Lin, and Gene got back to the office, Mai asked if Naru and Lin could teach Gene. In the first month Gene finished a life time of school he blew through preschool all the way to high school and graduated. He had also finished a bunch of college course, so it scared Mai how smart he was.

The next month's were testing his psychic skills and powers that he had, and figuring out his mental levels as well. The day Gene took the IQ test Naru and Lin were beyond shock, they were so surprised it took them awhile to put their mask they had on back together. His score just shattered it, Mai so dumb compared to the child that was now in her care.

Mai stood in the kitchen making tea for everyone when the front door chime went off. Mai walked back to the sitting area to find three people looking around the office, "Hello welcome the SPR Office, do you have an appointment with Mr. Shibuya-san?" Mai asked.

The Male nodded, "um yes I'm Amano Izumi, and this is my wife Hana, and my daughter Ayumi." Amano said introducing them.

Mai smiled and bowed back to them, "I'm Mai Taniyama, if you may please take a seat on the couches, and I'll be right back with my boss. And would you three like any tea?" Mai asked them.

"Yes please..." the three of them nodded.

Mai walked to Naru's office and knocked on the door, "Naru we have some customers..." then she walked to Lins and told him too. She went to the kitchen and finished making the tea and walked out. When she got down the hall Gene opened Naru's door and walked out to the sitting area.

When she came around the corner the Izumi family was in shock, "I heard you were young, but this..." Amano said.

Ayumi awed, "he's so cute!" Gene laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Then Naru came out of his office and Ayumi blushed and stared at him, Mai sighed and shook her head setting the tea down, as she handed out the cups everyone got in their normal seats.

Mai sat down next to Gene, who sat down in between her and Naru. Hana smiled, "ahhhh young love... Your child is so beautiful..." she said looking at Mai.

Mai blushed and Gene laughed at her, "umm, yes Gene is my child thank you... but we're not together..." Mai said embarrassed.

Ayumi looked at her confused, "wait how then..." she made a oh face and Mai shook her hands frantically.

"No not like that either, I adopted him... though I understand it's so amazing how they look the same, I call him mini-naru

..." Mai, Gene, and Ayumi giggled.

"Mai if you would be so kind to let us do our job..." Naru said.

The three of them stopped laughing, Lin opened his laptop and Gene pulled out his journal that I got him for work since he pretty much works here.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya, and these are my Assistances Mai Taniyama, and Koujo Lin. And the this one as you know is her son Gene." Naru said introducing us.

"Yes I'm Amano Izumi, and this is my wife Hana, and my daughter Ayumi." Amano said introducing them.

"What is the situation that you mentioned on the phone yesterday." Naru said opening the folder that had his notes for what the Izumi family had discussed the day before.

"I mentioned on the phone that one family that are guest at our ski resort had their son injured yesterday due to the activity that has been happening." Amano answered his question.

"What are the activities you are experiencing at your resort, Mr. Izumi?" He asked.

"It okay you can just call me Amano, but recently we've have been getting complaints about someone screaming in the middle of the night, we investigated thinking it was just prankster but found no one when the screaming started. We also have guest that go missing for a few hour but they always come back later, in a daze not remembering what happened to them." Amano told.

Then Hana spoke, "yes, then in one of our guests rooms people swear that someone or something is watching them, they say that they always seem to catch a glimpse of something in the corner of their eyes."

"And what room is this?" Naru asked.

"Room 336." She said.

Mai shivered at the room number, she and Gene looked behind them, then to each other. They both turned around and noticed that everyone was watching them.

"We own the Niseko resort which is the most famous ski resort known to have foreigner visited there the most." Amano said.

"Don't forget the people who were pushed down the stairs..." Ayumi mumbled.

Both Hana and Amano nodded to their daughter.

Please can you take the case... thing have been getting worse everyday!" Hana and Amano begged.

Ayumi began, "my new friend Ana who is from Australia, her little sister disappeared and we couldn't find her for 6 hours... normally when people go missing it had been 1 to 2 hours but it was longer... she also came back with a deep gash on her back and lots of bruises. Normally people come back unharmed and can't remember anything. Her little sister said there was a man killing people out there and he tried to killed her..." she said finishing quietly. "And ever since she came back she's been like a target everything unlucky happens to her.

Gene and Mai looked at Naru practically begging him to take it, he sighed, "give us your information we will be there tomorrow, around 12, Mai class everyone." With that he stood and left.

Same with Lin he left the family in there with Mai and Gene, "we we will see you tomorrow!"Mai said grinning as she waved the Izumi family a goodbye.

She turned to Gene and smiled, "let's go ask Naru if we can have the rest of the day off so we can get everything ready!" Mai said to Gene.

"Yeah we might want to get some warmer close, I get the feeling we are going to need it a lot..." Gene said walking with Mai to his brother's office.

"You know Gene you really amaze me... you're just so young and you're really smart and cute... not only that you're nice and powerful... I'm glad that I'm able to have you as my child..." Mai walking into Naru's office.

Gene stood there at his door not knowing what to say, after a moment he put his hand on his chest 'why do I suddenly feel like something is going to go horribly wrong? I haven't felt like this since i...' Gene's eyes widened as he stopped his thoughts.

"No..." he whispered looking up with tears in his eyes at Naru and Mai.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so happy that I was able to start the next case! Let me introduce our lucky winners characters:

Fanficluver4life= Ayumi

Toots1= Anna (the friend you don't know yet...)

maixnaruforever159=? (To come soon hopefully)

Please read and review!


	29. Chapter 29 Murder in the snow

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan!

Reborn Again chapter 29

Murder in the snow

Previously on Reborn Again :

"No..." he whispered looking up with tears in his eyes at Naru and Mai.

Gene's POV:

Mai and Naru watched me as I didn't go in his office, I was just in too much shock to even move. I just wanted to drop to the floor and start sobbing, I don't think I can take it...

"Gene? Are you okay" Mai asked me, concern filling her voice.

I just kept looking down and did not answer, at this point I heard my brother get up and walk to where I was. "Gene what's wrong?" He asked his as icy as ever.

I just shook my head, "it's nothing..." I said putting on my best smile I could muster.

Mai was going to say something but my brother shook his head, she just stuttered and changed the subject. "So um Naru I was wondering if me and Gene can have the rest of the day off... So we can get ready and go shopping for this next case?" My brother looked at her debating whether or not to let her go.

"Have you called everyone, telling the information for tomorrow's case?" He asked.

Mai smiled and looked away, "not yet I was going to right after I asked you..." she mumbled.

"I suppose after you do that you may leave, but in doing so you better be on time." He told her sternly.

"Since when have I been late?" She asked, my brother was about answer when she interrupted him, "recently..." she quickly said.

I chuckled, "that is true... don't worry I'll get her here safe and sound No-...ru" I said coughing at my mistake trying to cover it up.

He looked at me weirdly then sighed, "I guess... just call everyone and before you leave tea." With that my brother walked to his desk.

I rolled my eyes at him and left with Mai, she walked to the kitchenette to make my brother his tea, I just sat on the couch relaying the information for our case tomorrow. Just something about the case really bothered me, it felt like we were willing walking into our demise.

My mind was brought back when Mai walked back to the sitting room and entered my brothers office. I stood up and walked to his office entering it, when turned to come back. "Hey I'll be done in a few minutes, just let me call everyone..." Mai told me when she left.

I grin deviously as she left, I'm bored so I'm going to have fun messing with my brother. I turned to face him and walked to his desk, he looked up and watched me curiously. "Hey Naru now that I can hold a conversation with you, something came back up in my mind from the Twins case with Kazuki." I started he looked caught off guard.

"You remember that?" He asked a little shocked.

"Yes... but I have a very important question that I need to know the answer to, and I only want it between the two of us" I said my eyes turning sharp at him.

"Okay?" He said putting everything down giving me his undivided attention. I thought of how I was going to start off his torture, in the mean time he picked up his tea and took a sip.

"Naru, do you like Mai?" I asked bluntly.

He did a quick intake of air and began to cough, due to the little bit of tea that was still in his mouth. When he calmed down he looked at me, "What? No..." he started.

"Don't lie to me Naru, this is my mother so I need to know. I can see how you really care for her... the way you treat is different than other women too... tough she thinks it's rude, I just think you're flirting with her." I told him.

He looked bit flushed at what I said but before he could answer me Mai walked in, "hey are you ready? Let's go! Oh and Naru..." she said turning to him, but froze. "Are you okay, you look like you have a fever..." she said walking towards him.

He waved her off, "I'm fine what did you need?" He asked.

She looked at him in disbelief, " Well I just wanted to tell you, that there is more tea in the kitchen if you want some later..." With that she shrugged and walked towards me.

"Bye Naru... bye Lin!" We yelled leaving the office, but not forgetting our conversation with my brother I turned to him and gave him the 'I'm watching you' signal.

Me and Mai walked around the mall and market gathering clothes and supplies for the mountains. I wasn't suprised how many guys approached her, after all she was very beautiful. That's why I'm getting a little worried for my brother who still, won't tell her his feelings.

We skillfully lugged the bags home and put them in the living room. Mai went and grabbed our bags for the tripped and we packed for tomorrow's case.

After few hours of prepping, Mai made dinner and we sat down and watched some ghost hunting shows on t.v. Me and Mai constantly point out the mistakes and idiocy of the people, not to mention laugh at all of the fakes reactions.

I laughed with Mai and smiled at her when the same feeling passed through my chest. I frowned, I don't anything to happen to my family. But it didn't last when a wave of tiredness washed over me, I yawned and shivered.

Mai smiled down me, "I think it's time for some shut eye." She said though I couldn't quite comprehend her. I nodded and walked to the bathroom with her, we got ready for bed and went to the room. Though I have grown Mai has offer me a space next to her on her bed, and I've got to say I'm glad out that.

I so scared I'm going wake up, and still be dead, as my eyes shut Mai leaned over me and turned the lamp off. We fell into a peaceful slumber knowing the next week or so was going to be tough.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so happy that I was able to start the next case! Let me introduce our lucky winners characters:

Fanficluver4life= Ayumi

Toots1= Anna (the friend you don't know yet...)

maixnaruforever159=? (To come soon hopefully)

Please read and review!


	30. Chapter 30 Murder of Mai

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 10... well now 9 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 30

Murder in the snow

Previously on Reborn Again :

I'm so scared I'm going wake up, and still be dead, as my eyes shut Mai leaned over me and turned the lamp off. We fell into a peaceful slumber knowing the next week or so was going to be tough.

Normal POV:

Gene and Mai awoke the next morning, thanks to Gene of course. They got ready and had breakfast as usual, when they were all ready to go they grabbed their bags and headed out of her apartment. It was a surprisingly chilly morning, luckily for them it was only a short walk for them.

When they arrived the rest of the crew was there loading the van. Mai looked around, "Where's Yasu?" She asked to no one in particular.

Since Madoka was back in England, Yasu was the only researcher but he wasn't there. "He won't be coming, he got food poisoning from his dinner last night and called this morning saying he won't be able to come. Though he will still be able to research for us." Naru said answering her question.

"Ah man to bad me and Yasu had something to discuss..." Gene mumbled.

Naru rose his eyebrow questioningly at Gene, Gene only smirked and walked past him following Mai as she went to help load the van. Naru watched them go following Mai's every movement with his eyes.

Masako watched Naru as he watched Mai, even though she gave up on him three years ago when he told everyone his secret. She couldn't help but feel jealous and sad that she was watching him fall for someone else.

Her and Ayako got into Monks car as everyone brought out the last of the equipment and loaded it up. Monk and John got in his car and waited for Mai, Gene, Naru, and Lin to hop in the van and lead the way. It was going to be a long drive there.

Gene sat next to the window, and Mai and Naru were in the middle. After be there in the van for an hour and a half Mai yawned as she felt sleep tugging at her. She nodded and her head hit Naru's shoulder, he stiffened for a moment , then relaxed.

Gene smirked and gave him a knowing look, shaking his head as he turned back to staring out the window. Lin just smiled and kept driving, the silence was broken by Gene, "Naru you still haven't given me your answer to my question..." he said not bothering to look at his brother.

Naru froze at the mention of that conversation they had yesterday, Lin glanced at Naru and Gene curious of what they were talking about. They sat there in awkward silence, Naru opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Mai mumbled incoherent things, and began shivering uncontrollably.

"Mom?" Gene said touching her cheek, his eye widened. "She extremely cold! She's living what's happening in her dreams!" Gene yelled.

"Mai! You need to wake up! Wake up Mai!" Naru yelled, Gene shook her arm nothing was waking her up. Lin pulled the van over and turned to help them, he called out his shiki to see if he could figure anything out with her spirit.

His shiki circled Mai's body as Monks car pulled to a stop right next to them, What's wrong!" He yelled rolling down the window. When he got no reply he pulled his car over and everyone got out and ran to the van.

"What's wrong Ayako yelled opening the door on Gene's side.

He turned to her with fright feeling his eyes, "If we don't wake her up she can die!" He yelled turning back trying to get her to wake up. He bit his lip and stuck his hands on the sides of Mai's face, and put his forehead to her.

"Gene what are you doing!" Naru yelled.

"I'm going to help my mom!" He said with tears streaming down his face!

The next moment his body went limp next to her's.

"Dang it!" Naru yelled feeling useless.

The team kept trying to wake them up but everyone was failing.

Gene's POV :

I woke up shivering only to find myself in snow. I was surrounded by tall trees and endless white hills. I stood up and yelled, "Mai! Mai where are you!?"

I continued to do that for what seemed like hours, I carefully treading through the snow till I came across a trail of two sets of freshly made foot prints and a trail of red liquid staining the snow.

A horrible feeling pooled in my gut, I ran the same direction as the trail after going over two hill the area opened up. There was a clearing at the bottom of the hill, with a river flowing through. Though in the middle of the opposite bank, halfway in the water, laid a body.

Gene screamed and ran down the hill tripping and tumbling down the rest of the way. "Mom!" He looked up cry at her still body.

He ran through the water to where she was and slowly dragged her as far out of the water as he could. He flipped her over only to find she wasn't breathing.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so happy that I was able to start the next case! Let me introduce our lucky winners characters:

Fanficluver4life= Ayumi

Toots1= Anna (the friend you don't know yet...)

maixnaruforever159=? (To come soon hopefully)

Please read and review! And sorry for the cliffhanger!


	31. Chapter 31 The painful truth

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 9... well now 8 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 31

the painful truth

Previously on Reborn Again :

He ran through the water to where she was and slowly dragged her as far out of the water as he could. He flipped her over only to find she wasn't breathing.

Gene's POV:

"No no no no no!" Gene cried. He got on his knees and crossed his hands laying them on her chest, he put all his strength into every single push on her chest. He leaned down and placed his lips on her cold ones and breathed. He repeated the process over and over, cried, "no I can't lose you mom! You can't die! Please wake up... you can't leave me!" He breathed into her again, as he sat up his tear drops hit her face.

Her eyes flew open, and in a blink of the eye she disappeared. Gene's hands hit the banks pebbles, "mom?" He said looking around frantically when a scream pierced through the air, then everything went black.

Normal POV (after Gene fell asleep)

Naru frowned at both Gene and Mai who were shivering, till Mai's body went still. "Mai?" He said tapping her face, her head fell to the other side. Naru stuck his finger on her neck and his eyes went wide, he cursed under his breath ripping the seat belt off of her and dragged her out of the van to the side of the road. He gently laid her down and crossed his hands placing them on her chest.

"Oh my God! MAI!" The rest of the group yelled. Ayako hung on the Monk crying as she watched Naru try to revive her, he wrapped a secure arm around her telling her everything was going to be all right. Masako wobbled and clutched on to John, he placed his hands on her shoulder and arm steady her.

He looked at Mai and said a prayer, asking God if he could help Mai return safely to them.

Naru's POV:

I pushed of Mai's chest trying to get her to breath again, putting my lips on her cold ones breathing into her. I kept doing this not wanting to give up hope, 'I can't lose her to not like Gene... she's all I have left!' I yelled in my head. I was panicking, I was scared she wasn't going to be waking up again.

Some sweat had formed on my face while I performed CPR on her, it rolled down my cheek and fell on her face when I put my lips back on hers. Her eyes flew open and she stared into my indigo ones. I froze staring into her cinnamon eyes not moving my lips from her. A blush lit up her face, and she sat up smacking her head against mine.

"What are y-you doing?" She asked placing her hand in her lips.

I rubbed my forehead trying to ease the pain, "I was trying to save your life! What else was I trying to do!? I yelled at her.

"My life?" She said confused.

I nodded, "yes you stopped breathing in your sleep." I explained.

She gasped in shock, "I stopped breathing?! In my dream the person who was killed was sufficed and thrown into the river..." she said trailing off as Ayako and Monk ran to her and embraced her crying.

I stood up and walked back to the van to check on Gene, slowly his eyes opened and tears poured out, "mom!" He screamed jumping out of the van looking around frantically for her. He found her standing next to John and Masako talking and ran to her.

I watched as he jumped and hugged her tight not letting go of her, he wailed into her. I watched as her eyes filled with tears at how he was crying, he sound so heart broken. She hugged him and cried telling him that she was fine and right there.

I sighed and listened to her soft comforting voice after saying bye to the other part of the crew everyone loaded their respective vehicles. Mai carried Gene back to the van and everyone buckled up and continued the drive to the Niseko resort.

After driving for another hour or so Gene had fallen asleep clutching Mai like she was his lifeline. She just smiled and stroked his head humming softly, I watched as she looked up at me and blushed she slowly reached up and tapped my shoulder, "Hey Naru..." Mai said.

I looked at her fully, "yes" I said normally.

She began to fidget in her sit, she bit her bottom lip nervously, she leaned towards me and quickly kissed me on the cheek, "thanks for saving my life..." she said looking down at Gene who was laying in her lap.

I didn't answer, I was too shocked that she had kissed my cheek, I blushed faintly and nodded my head. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Lin smirking.

I looked away from him when I heard Mai gasp, "Wow look at that!" She said excitedly pointing out of the window to the ski lifts that were on the side of the valley that we were heading to. I smiled warmly at her child like attitude.

When we arrived to the Niseko resort, Mai woke Gene up and hopped out of the van. She ran around jumping and dancing as she went, Gene smiled and sighed looking up into the sky.

I watched her and smirked, but shook my head and put my mask back on, "Mai quit fooling around and get over her to help!"

Mai ran back with her hands behind her back, before I could ask she threw a snowball at me or more precisely in my face. Everyone froze, I could see them trying so hard not laugh cause they knew if they did their lives on this case would be hell.

Mai laughed and took the equipment out my hands so I could clear the snow out of my face, she walked away following the group to the fancy resort. We walked in and looked around, walking to the desk I spoke with them letting them know that SPR was here. The lady told us to wait, and wait we did it didn't take long for the Izumi family to come greet us, "welcome to the Niseko resort."

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	32. Chapter 32 Anna

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 8... well now 7 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 32

Anna

Previously on Reborn Again :

The lady told us to wait, and wait we did it didn't take long for the Izumi family to come greet us, "welcome to the Niseko resort."

Normal POV:

Amano Izumi greeted the team, " Let me show you to your rooms, and your base." He said walking to the stairs leading to their rooms.

Mai and Gene climbed up the marbled steps carefully since their feet were a tad bit wet from the snow. Ayumi walked up to them, "Hey Mai! Hey Gene!" She greeted.

"Hey Izumi-s" Mai and Gene started only to be interrupted by Ayumi.

"No formalities... just call me Ayumi!" She said smiling. After that the three of them chatted walking up the stairs when Ayumi raised her hand and called someone over, "Hey! ANNA!" She yelled.

Both Gene and Mai looked the direction she was waving and noticed a young girl, age about 19, with flowing dirty blonde hair turn towards the team. She had a slightly bronze complexion, and stunning hazel eyes. She was very attractive, though when she neared the group glared at the team.

Ayumi turned to everyone and introduced her to the crew, "This is Anna Watson... I told you about her during the interview. She is a guest from Australia, though she and her family know Japanese so it should help."

Anna fixed the group with a distrustful glare and she turned and left without saying a word.

Ayumi gave a nervous laugh, "she really doesn't trust people like you guys... but I trust you so don't worry! It just takes some time for her to warm up to you that's all..." She said worriedly.

The whole group sweat dropped, and Naru cleared his throat gesturing back to Amano who stood there patiently waiting for the group to follow. "I'm sorry..." Mai and Ayumi said together. They looked at each other and giggled as the group headed for the base.

When entered the base Naru began to bark out orders, "I have areas that we are going to put our cameras, as for outside we will be using the security room footage to capture those to cover the whole ground. Gene, Mai you are going to take temperatures of these rooms as well as set the camera's. John and Monk you will do these rooms but will do the room 336, caution is advised. When you are done meet back here and Mai before you get started..." Naru started as he looked at her.

"Yeah yeah, tea I know that already..." Mai grumbled walking out the door Gene followed her. After a few second Ayumi followed Mai and Gene, she came up to them.

"So... he must really Love your tea... cause that's what he ask the most of... and only from you." Ayumi said smiling at her.

Mai blushed but didn't say anything, "I mean I don't blame him I absolutely love the tea you gave us! Probably the best I've ever had." She said clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Thank you" Mai said nodding to her.

Ayumi paused for a moment staring at Mai, "Are you sure that the two of you aren't secretly going out or something?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Mai.

"Yes they are..." Gene said.

"Gene! We are not going out and you of all people should know that!" Mai said covering her face with her hands to hide her blush.

Ayumi laughed and Gene rolled his eyes, "oh please everyone knows that you to like each other, anyone can see that! Except for you two!" Gene told her.

Mai blushed more, "well it still never going to happen, cause he doesn't like me... I already told him how I felt about him and he rejected me..." Mai said frowning.

Gene sighed a bit, "well Mom it's been three years, people can change... I can see that he loves you very much, and you know that he isn't the type of person to tell the world his emotions..." he said quietly.

Ayumi nodded, "even I could tell meeting you yesterday... even when me and my dad came to show you the way..." she said.

Mai just sighed and shook her head, both Gene and Ayumi face palmed. They walked in awkward silence till they spotted Anna in the hallway walk the same direction.

"Hey Anna!" Ayumi greeted.

Anna smiled weakly till she noticed Mai and Gene, " what are the fakes doing here?" She asked coldly.

Mai and Gene smiled nervously, "oh we are going to make some tea, and they aren't fake..." Ayumi said.

"Yeah that's what they want you to think..." Anna mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Ayumi asked.

"Nothing..." Anna responded.

"So where are you heading?" Ayumi asked.

"To the kitchen, it was going to get my sister some ice..." she said sadly.

The four of them walking into the kitchen, which was awfully empty. They shrugged and went about their business preparing and getting their needed stuff, when the temperature suddenly dropped, fast.

Mai and Gene turned to the door they came through as black shadow walked through it towards the four of them. Anna and Ayumi gasped in fear, "stay back! You too mom..." Gene said holding his arm out to shield them.

"What are you talking about Gene?! No!" Mai yelled stepping towards him.

"Mom your powers have grown so much that they are getting too dangerous for you I don't want anything to happen to you!" Gene said looking at the black figure that was slowly closing in on them.

"You're starting to sound like Naru! I'm fine don't worry about me..." Mai said.

The figure pulled out this Axe from behind it, Gene began his chant of immobility, while Mai did the nine cuts on it. The shadow faded dropping the Axe.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh, "okay I trust you guys..." Anna said wide eyed.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	33. Chapter 33 Look who's back

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 8... well now 7 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 33

Look who's back

Previously on Reborn Again :

Everyone let out a relieved sigh, "okay I trust you guys..." Anna said wide eyed.

Normal POV:

When they finished their separate task Mai and Gene waved a goodbye to Anna and Ayumi. Gene and Mai walked back to the base and reported the incident, "yeah we were attacked in the kitchen by the spirit, it was tall and had this..." Gene said pointing to the Axe in Mai's hands.

She handed it to Naru and Lin looked at it with him, after studying it momentarily Naru looked up, be cautious setting up the camera's. With that he went back to observing the axe.

Mai sighed and walked to the equipment, Gene also grabbed the last of what she couldn't carry and followed her out the door. They set up all of the camera's and took the temperatures of the room they safely returned to the base. Soon everyone entered the base, "we need to talk to everyone who knows about room 336, and the victims that are still here." Naru explained.

"We are also going to operating in two different locations... making it hard to keep track of everyone. Therefore there will be two watchers, try not to needlessly put yourself in harm's way..." he said directing it towards Mai she blushed and pouted.

"I don't do it on purpose..." she mumbled.

"We will be awaiting Yasuhara ' s contact for the research, but in the mean time, I want everyone to split up into groups and talk to people and try to find out what the guest know we will talk to workers later." With that he turned to discuss important matters with Lin.

Gene and Mai grinned and ran out of the base, "finally! I wanted to explore a little!" Mai said happily.

"Yeah! I haven't been skiing in..." Gene coughed. "I haven't ever been skiing! It looks so fun!" He said laughing nervously.

"Are you okay? Not going to get sick are you?" Mai asked him concerned.

"Hey let's ask those people if they know anything!" Mai squealed in excitement.

They walked over to the group and got to know them basic info and such, "Is this the first time you've been to the resort?" Mai asked smiling.

"Yeah it is, though there's a rumor that this place is haunted this ghost girl or something!" They all laughed.

"Really?! Have you guys seen her?" Gene asked curiously.

The people shook their head no, "of course not, ghost aren't real..." They answered.

Mai and Gene shared a knowing look but still smiled politely, "well we should get going! We have to find some people, I hope you guys enjoy your stay here!" Mai said walking away with Gene.

"So there's a rumor going around..." Gene said out loud. just then his walkie-talkie made a staticky sound and Naru's voice came through.

"Everyone come back to the base." With that it went silent again. Mai and Gene looked at each other and shrugged, on their way back Mai spotted Ayumi and Anna walking around.

"Ayumi, Anna!" She called.

They both smiled and walked to Mai and Gene, "perfect we were actually on our way to your base!" Ayumi said.

"Yes I have to tell you my sister's story she's still to weak to do much..." Anna said sadly.

Everyone frowned but entered the base, as soon as Mai opened the door a ball of Pink attacked her. She gasped for air, as she looked at the person crushing the life out of her. "M-Mado-ka can't br-breathe..." Mai said weakly tapping her shoulder she let go of her and Mai coughed.

Anna and Ayumi were shocked but entered the room Gene followed them and sat on the couch, "so where's Gene I didn't see him I'm here?" Madoka asked Mai.

Gene cleared his throat and Madoka turned to face him. Her jaw dropped in disbelief when her eyes landed on him. "Om my God... thats really Gene? He's so big... I have only been gone for four months?!" She said shocked.

"Yeah I know right?" Mai said understanding Madoka's feelings.

"Hi Madoka, long time no see..." Gene said waving to her.

She paled and everyone looked at her confused, Lin walked to her and put an hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Madoka?"

She looked at him with tears filling her eyes, "I swear I just saw him there..." she turning towards Lin and stuffing her face in his chest.

Monk and John returned and saw Madoka crying, "what happened?" John asked.

Mai told them what they missed and they nodded.

Monk smirked at Lin as he calmed the crying lady in his arms down. Lin only glared back at him, and ignored him.

After the excitement died down Masako and Ayako joined the team everyone was ready. "I have the information from Yasu here and Naru he told me to tell you that they were going to be heard in a day... Whatever that mean?" She said handing the folder to Naru.

"What does he meant they will be here?" Naru thought aloud confused.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see..." Madoka said. She sat down as Naru pulled out his phone and dialed Yasu's number.

"Well he can explain and give more information..." Naru said putting it on speaker.

Yasu answered his phone, "hello?" He asked. Though his voice was super staticky, after a few moments Naru got frustrated and ended the call.

He looked at Mai, "tea... Gene please go with her..." Mai's jaw dropped.

"You tell him please but you won't tell me!?" She said looking at Naru with a fire burning in her eyes.

"He is totally different from you so yes he gets a thank you..." Naru said turning to look at the monitors.

Mai grumbled and stomped out with poor Gene in tow. "Noll, quit teasing the poor girl..." Madoka said shaking his head.

"I'm not I just pointed out the fact that because they are different..." But Madoka just rolled her eyes and interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah tell it to the judge... we all know that you love to tease her, because you like her." Madoka said sitting on one of the unoccupied chairs.

Naru stopped talk and the room got really quiet when Mai and Gene walked in. "Okay?" Mai said looking around kind of nervous.

She gave everyone their special made separate tea and when she got to Madoka she smiled largely, "Welcome back Madoka!"

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	34. Chapter 34 Haruka

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 7... well now 6 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 34

Haruka

Previously on Reborn Again :

She gave everyone their special made separate tea and when she got to Madoka she smiled largely, "Welcome back Madoka!"

Normal POV:

After everyone was settled in, all eyes were on Anna. She looked at everyone nervously, both Mai and Ayumi gave her a silent encouragement. She sighed and looked up confidently, "First I want to apologize for how I treated you guys... it was very rude of me..." she said bowing slightly. "It's just, there are too many cons out there take advantage of people and I didn't want that to happen to Ayumi and her family. Or drag in others who have hope in them to only have it crushed..." she mumbled.

Monk smiled at her, "we are all the same we bust a lot of people like that, it's also why I don't want to take over my family business as a Monk..." he said.

Mai and Ayako looked at him surprised but didn't say anything about it. Anna looked at him and smiled a true smile, "you're very beautiful when you smile." Gene said to her.

She blushed and sputtered, "A-anyways I wanted to tell you what happened to my little sister. Her name is Haruka, she was adopted from Japan when she was little. Well recently she just turned 8 and for her birthday we decided to come to the Niseko resort. Well during the first few night there was always something weird happening around her but I just told myself that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. But soon after she started to daze off, so that day we went skiing I was with her as we decided to go on the lifts. As we reached the line she got the same dazed look and I was going to ask if she was okay but our parents called me to say something important and I looked away for a moment and when I turned back to her she was gone. I looked around and so did my parents, even the security guards could not find her..." Anna said frowning.

"We looked for four hours and could not find her anywhere. Just as we were returning to our room she ran through the doors of the resort screaming. She was bruised pretty badly like someone had beat her. She also had lacerations covering her body, and a dislocated arm. She told us there was this guy that killed this girl with a axe..." Everyone in the room gasped except for Lin and Naru.

"We need to talk to your sister to find out if this Axe is the one she saw." Naru said.

Anna looked at him, thinking then nodded. She stood up and headed out of the base everyone followed her to one of the suites at the resort. She pulled out the key to the room and opened the door letting them in before closing it again.

"Anna? Where have you be-" said a woman with blond hair said in English as she walked around the corner. "May I ask who you are?" The lady asked the group, which lucky most of the understood English.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya, I'm the leader of Shibuya Psychic Research. And we were hoping we could speak to Haruka about what happened to her?" Naru said stepping towards the lady.

The lady glared at him, "what so you can trick us?! There's no such things as spirits or psychics, their all cons! And I don't know what you've heard about our daughter, but they are all just apart of her imagination..." the lady yelled.

Man came around the corner, "What's all the commotion about?"He asked.

The lady started to tell him and he also glared at the group, "I want you to leave before I call security! Leave!" He yelled.

Anna stood in front of the group, "no mom dad you don't understand they saved me they are the real deal!" She said try to protect the group.

"No its all a scam, now get away from them!" The man said walking up to Anna.

"No, I know y'all are scared and confused but please they can help with Haruka! And stop the things happening at the resort!" Anna yelled she turned and pushed past the group running down the hall.

"Look what you people have done..." man hissed and glared at the group.

"We didn't do anything that was all you!" Ayumi and Mai said.

The man faltered, "you have no right to come in here accuse me!" He yelled.

Before anyone could say anything a little girl with dark brown hair walked around the corner, "Anna?" She asked looking at everyone.

The lady ran to her, "Haruka what are you doing out of bed? Go back we will send these people away so you can rest." The lady said.

Haruka shook her head she walked past her mom and looked at the group. Masako, Gene, and Mai all shuddered as she came closer to them.

She gasped when she saw the axe in Lin's hands, "that's the man's axe! He killed me!" She said. As her eye faded and became dull. She looked at Mai, "please I need your help! But you need to leave... he's coming for you be careful with everything... nothing is as it seems." Haruka said.

He eyes went back to normal and she fell into Mai, "she was possessed by a spirit, and it's still attached to her." Masako said.

Everyone looked at Mai and sighed, "just what is it that attracts the spirits to you?" Monk asked her like she knew.

She shrugged and sweated dropped, "it's very interesting, there's just so many unanswered questions about Mai." Naru said looking at her head to toe with that mad scientists look in his eye.

She shuddered, "like I said before, if I were to meet my end through this line of work please make sure he doesn't dissect me." Mai said paling.

Gene facepalmed, " I know really... he wanted to do the same thing to me..." he muttered. 'Living or dead...' Gene thought.

Mai handed Haruka back to her mother and bowed then left the rest of the group walked out the door after her. "I guess we will have to wait for Yasu huh?" Mai asked yawning, she suddenly felt very sleepy.

She stopped and rubbed her eyes, "mom are you okay?" Gene asked concerned.

Mai blinked and everything was blurry, "Mai" Naru said walking to the side of her.

Mai tilted forward and the last thing she saw was a black shadow at the end of the hall, "Mai!" The group yelled.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	35. Chapter 35 The bloody warning

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 4... well now 3 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 35

The warning

Previously on Reborn Again :

Mai tilted forward and the last thing she saw was a black shadow at the end of the hall, "Mai!" The group yelled.

Mai's POV:

I woke up to the dark astral plane, and looked around, "Gene?" It was no use I hadn't seen him for like four months, it was quite sad not having someone to talk to. "Just what happened to you Gene?" I whispered sadly.

Then a bright light engulfed me, I was a bright orb so bright that if I was in my body probably would have gone blind. "Dear Mai do not worry about Eugene... he is no longer lonely and is in and better place..." the orb said I relaxed, "I think..." it muttered incoherently.

"What was that nothing, Mai do be careful... it is nowhere near your time to go..." With that the orb disappeared leaving me, once again in total darkness.

I sighed, "I guess he finally moved on... I'm going to miss... I never got to say bye..." I said as a few tears slid down my face.

The scene around me change to outside in the snow, I shivered in the coldness of the air. Moments later this girl with silky silver hair wobbled by. She had silver eyes that were dulled out like she was possessed. I followed her as she walked into the forest that surrounds the Niseko resort.

We walked for almost an hour when we came to a clearing. The girl fell down face first into the snow, she sat up gasping in shock. She looked around her at her surroundings, "Uhhh where am I?" She asked herself.

She stood and brushed the snow off of her, "what have I gotten myself into this time." She looked down and started to follow her footsteps back to the resort. After walking back for fifteen minutes or so there was a rustling sound behind us.

We both turned around startled, "hello?" The girl asked, but no one answered she shrugged and kept walking only faster this time. Again after a few minutes of walking we heard a stick crack.

"Is anyone out!" She called out. She waited till she heard a foot crunching snow. She bolted leaving me behind I looked back and saw the same spirit that attacked us in the kitchen chase after us.

The girl looked back and saw the shadow, and screamed at the top of her lungs. The more she the more tired she got. The shadow knocked her down, she grunted and groaned in pain.

The shadow pulled a axe from behind it, her eyes widened in fear she screamed only to have it cut short with one swift movement to the head. The girls body fell back.

I shrieked in fear, the ground was pooling with blood, the once pure white snow turned blood red. The spirit yanked the axe out of the girl, I gagged trying not to throw up. I couldn't look away as it chopped her up, when it was satisfied it looked at me and cock it's head towards me.

My eyes widened and I backed away from the beast on to trip and fall on my butt. The spirit stood above me with its axe lifted high and ready to attack.

I screamed as the axe came rushing down at me... then everything went white.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	36. Chapter 36 Death to all

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 3... well now 2 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 36

Death to all

Previously on Reborn Again :

I screamed as the axe came rushing down at me... then everything went white.

Normal POV:

Mai screamed and flipped off the couch she was currently laying on. She looked at her surroundings frantically, "Mai?" Ayako asked going to her.

She looked at Ayako and hugged her, balling. Ayako stroked her head and back trying to calm her down. "Mom? What happened?" Gene said kneeling down beside her.

"Please tell me you didn't see that! Please!" Mai said slightly shaking him.

"See what mom? What happened?" He asked getting more concerned.

Mai shook her head, she just hugged him. Mai had fallen back to sleep, from exhaustion, and everyone watched her.

Just what happened, "I showed her what happened to me..." Everyone turned to find Masako staring blankly at all of them.

"How you were murdered?" Naru asked her.

She nodded then tapped her chin confused, "though it was weird... I could see her while being murder as though she was there when it happened... I even beg her to help me. But as my vision faded... the killer went after her." She said.

The others were confused by the last part normally the ghost can see her but for the murder from the memory too... not so much. Then Gene spook, "it's from her powers..." Naru nodded.

Madoka frowned slightly, "then is it safe for her to be sleeping? Or being here? I didn't know how much she's changed in the four months, but Naru... she needs to be tested... back in England." Madoka said.

Both Naru, Lin, and Gene looked away not want to say that's what really needed to happen. Gene looked at his brother nervously, "If it's going to help her then do it..." he said.

"We'll discuss this after the case is solved..." Naru said.

He turned to the rest of the team, "okay I need you to gather up the staff and guest who all have experienced some kind of paranormal phenomenon." Naru said moving to the monitors. "Lin, Madoka you can go to the security room and watch the monitors from there." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Gene reluctantly left Mai, and took Ayumi to find her parents.

Naru sat watching the monitors for a few minutes watching everyone talk to people questioning them about their stay at the hotel.

Naru turned around when heard the base door close but saw no one. He looked back at the monitor and saw Mai walking down the hall away from the base.

Naru darted from the base chasing her down he found her walking down the stairs. He grabbed her arm but she didn't respond, she just stared ahead and kept walking.

No matter how much strength he putt to stopping her she just kept walking so he decided to follow her. She walked out into the snow and turned towards the forest, Naru followed her.

They walked for an hour, before Mai blinked her whole body went ridged. Then she screamed in fear turning running straight into Naru. Who was only one step from behind her, she fell back on the ground and she looked up at Naru.

"What are you doing here Naru?" She asked.

"Following you, you walked to the middle of the forest while there's a spirit after you..." he shook his head.

Naru held his hand out to help her to her feet, before she could say thanks they heard a cracking sound.

Both Mai and Naru looked around cautiously, it kept getting louder and louder.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short...

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	37. Chapter 37 Trapped

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 2... well now 1 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 37

Trapped

Previously on Reborn Again :

Both Mai and Naru looked around cautiously, it kept getting louder and louder.

Naru's POV:

I followed Mai deeper into the forest until she stopped. Suddenly she looked around and screamed, turning to run but she ran into me. We looked at each other and I started to helped her up.

"What are you doing here Naru?" She asked confused.

"Following you, you walked to the middle of the forest while there's a spirit after you." I said shaking my head.

When she was up, before she could thank me there was a loud cracking sound that rang around the forest. We looked around cautiously, as it kept getting louder.

It sound like it me a foot away behind us, I turned to find nothing. Mai turned and stiffened, "it's here..." she whispered not taking her eyes off of it.

Her face paled as she grabbed my arm and squeezed it, I winced slightly, "run!" She yelled pulling me.

She dragged me further into the forest not knowing what I was running from. We swatted branches and hopped over logs till she slowed down. We were breath heavily trying to get our breath back. She took a step forward and there was a click sound.

The last thing I knew was the feeling of weightlessness as we fell down a hole. Slowly I woke up, as my vision cleared throbbing pain filled my body. I gasped and slowly sat up I looked down to notice Mai. She moaned as I moved, but I froze when my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

All around us were the bones from decomposing bodies. My eyes widened at the site there had to be at least fifty bodies in this hole with us. After sitting there for a few minutes trying to decide how to get out of here Mai began to stir.

Normal POV :

Mai sat up whining, "ow... why is it that I always have to fall down something?" She asked to no one. She looked around the darkness, "Naru?" She called.

"I'm right behind you?" He said.

Mai jumped in fear, "don't do that! You scared the life out of me..." she said bringing her hand to her chest.

"Well at least it was only me..." he said.

After a few moments of silence Mai's scream tore through the air, "OH MY GOSH HOW... WHY?!" She yelled clearly seeing the bodies now.

She turned to Naru with tears streaming down her face, "Naru they're begging for help, crying out in pain..." she cried moving towards him.

She hid her face in his jacket, "stay strong Mai... we are going to have to wait till someone can find us..." Naru told her looking at the top of the hole.

With the rest of the group...

Gene and Ayumi walked back into the base with a list of people who were going to be coming by for the interview. "Naru were back, is Mai..." he stopped when he noticed that no one was in the room.

Ayumi blushed, "you don't think they would..." she giggled at the thought.

Gene's eyes narrowed, "for that I don't think they would have so soon, but being attacked by the ghost while Mai is asleep yeah that's the top thought..." he said walking to the monitors.

He rewinded the tape to after the rest of the group left it went by slowly nothing happening till suddenly Mai appeared stumbling down the hallway. Shortly after his brother ran the same direction. Gene and Ayumi followed them on the camera's till they walked out the resorts door.

Gene frowned and he ran out of the room to where the security room was. The workers and Madoka, and Lin looked at him as he busted through the door.

"Gene what's wrong?" Lin asked.

Mai and Naru left the resort about an hour ago and haven't been seen, last our cameras caught were them walking outside." Gene said.

Lin looked at the tape from an hour ago, they watched as Naru followed Mai outside. She turned and walked into the forest and he kept on her tail.

"She was possessed and was being lead out there..." Lin cursed under his breath.

"This is not good we have to find them!"Gene said worriedly.

Lin called the rest of the group back and the search team. They were going to have to do a search and rescue.

'Mom... Naru please be safe...' Gene thought as he watched a lot of people run around.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short...

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.

But I've been distracted recently, I have watched my dog and cat watch thing that were never seen... I decide to record and I caught something on camera or lots of something! If you want to see the videos go on Facebook and search me up (my fanfiction page) F.T. Cedes!


	38. Chapter 38 Rescue

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 1... well now 0 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 38

Rescue

Previously on Reborn Again :

'Mom... Naru please be safe...' Gene thought as he watched a lot of people run around.

Gene's POV:

I looked at the chaos that ran all around me, so I went and laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, concentrating. Lin was in charge of ordering everyone around, being the boss while Naru wasn't here.

Ayumi tapped me on the shoulder, I opened one eye and looked at her. "What are you doing? Are you not going to help?" She asked me.

"I am helping I'm going to find my mom and get them out of there I can give them things to help." I said sitting up I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, "Naru , where are you two? Can you describe your situation?" I got a pencil and taped it to the paper. Then I laid back down, and feel Ayumi watching me but I slowly began to drift off.

When I opened my eyes I was in that same snowy open area. I looked around noticed 2 sets of footprints so I followed them carefully I walked around till I spotted a hole in the ground. "Hello?" I called down there.

"Gene?" I heard my brother say I surprise.

"Yeah I have something for you answer it, Mai I need you to give it back to me... I have to go now..." I said standing up and turning around.

"Wait, Gene are you leaving us here?" Mai asked.

"Yes... I can't help you I'm in spirit form." I told them.

I heard a weird chattering noises, "is everything okay? What is that sound?" I asked.

"It's the sound of Mai's teeth!" Naru growled irritably.

I laughed at took my jacket off and gave it to her, "here use this, see you soon..." I ran back to the open area, and looked back for the footprints leading back to the hotel.

When I found them I followed them back it took forever ever till I saw the resort. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was looking at the warm ceiling of the base room.

I sat up, "where is Lin?" I asked Ayumi who was surprised and shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"The note disappeared then came back with a reply..." she whispered, "also your jacket disappeared I can't find it...?" She told me looking around.

"Oh to answer your first question, he went outside and they are checking the forest now."

I ran over to the desk was, and grabbed a walkie-talkie, "Lin call the cops I know where Naru and Mai are!"

I ran out of the room got a spare jacket and to the front of the resort. "You found them?" He said coming up with Madoka.

I nodded and turned to my right running into the forest following their footprints. After we traveled for about an hour we came to an opening, "this is where the victims are killed..." I told Lin in a hushed tone.

Then I ran to my left following the footprints, after running for about ten minutes I came to an abrupt stop. I got on my knees looking in the hole. "Naru? MAI?!" I yelled.

"Gene were still here..." Naru said.

Get me that rope Lin called to the security group, they lowered it down and Mai was the first to be pulled up. She was blushing but ran over and hugged me, "don't worry me like that Mom..." I said remembering the unfolding doom that we're heading into.

Then my brother was lifted out, "are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes but we need to call the police... there are the remains of bodies down there..." he told the group gathered.

Mai froze when she looked behind the group, I turned to see what she was looking at and saw a shadowy figure then I heard it fate changing words, "you're next..." then it vanished.

Mai looked at me and shook her head, "don't tell Naru... or anyone I don't want to stress them out..." she said smiling sadly.

Anger filled me, "but mom! It's coming after you how can I just sit here and do nothing!?" I asked as the feeling of unending doom settled in my gut.

"Please Gene, don't tell them unless it's an emergency..." she begged me.

"This is an emergency..." I told her. "You will only worry them more if you don't tell them.." she sighed.

"Then don't tell them that I know... when you tell them..." she told me.

I sat there for a moment then agreed, "Naru I saw the spirit... it said Mai was next.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short...

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.

I start my teaching today so hopefully I can get this story in earlier instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry


	39. Chapter 39 Time spent

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important in 1... well now 0 days I have to go teach freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me!

Reborn Again chapter 39

Time spent

Previously on Reborn Again :

Mai was the first to be pulled up. She was blushing...

I sat there for a moment then agreed, "Naru I saw the spirit... it said Mai was next.

Normal POV: (with Naru and Mai before they were rescued)

Mai sat there wrapped up in Gene's jacket waiting for Naru to answer the questions Gene had given them, so she could give it back to him.

So she began to relax and breath very slowly in and out till everything began to melt into the fading darkness. "Here." He said handing her the paper.

That was the last thing she remembered before it all went black, Mai opened her eyes and was in front of the resort. She walked in and to where the base was then left the note on the table next to Gene.

Mai opened her eyes only to meet a pair of dark indigo ones. Naru was leaning over her, she blushed and sat up moving away from him.

"Naru what are you d-doing?" She asked. He just looked at her and said nothing, she blushed and put her hands on her face to cover the growing blush.

Naru smirked, "you still like to look at me..." he said crossing his arms raising his brow as a challenge.

Mai blushed, " N-No I don't! Shut up you egotistical jerk!" She screamed pushing his shoulder.

"Oh so now you are into touching me huh?" He said.

Mai froze and stammered, "n... n... n" Naru just smirked at her.

"Well if you like it so bad then here..." he said taking her hand.

Mai's mind was blown all us was forgotten, she just had one thought run through her mind over and over. 'Naru is holding my hand...'

She sat there basking in the newfound warmth. She sat there looking down, blushing, Naru held his stoic face and looked off to the side.

They sat for minutes not saying anything, "Thank you Naru..." Mai said.

Naru just nodded, "No I mean thank you for following me, to cheering me up, protecting me... Be there for me... most of all giving me this job giving me my family..." she said.

Naru looked back at her, and the words he said to her in the past, we're recalled... 'Me or Gene'.

But he listened to Mai as she continued, "I know you probably don't care but..."

"Wait what made you think I don't care about you?" He asked.

Mai just smiled sadly, Naru looked her confused, "why would you think that? Have I not shown it at all?" Naru asked taking his hand away from her's.

"No!" Mai said trying to tell him.

"You don't know how important you are to me..." he said.

Mai blushed but before she could ask what he meant till she heard Gene calling their names. "Gene we are still here..." Naru answered.

Naru never made eye contact with Mai she blushed still remembering what Naru said, when she was out Gene ran to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry me like that Mom..." he said.

Then Naru was lifted out, "are you alright? " Gene asked.

Naru nodded, "yes but we need to call the police... there are bodies down there." He told the group.

Mai froze when she looked behind the group, Gene turned to see what she was looking at and saw a shadowy figure then they both heard, "you're next..." then it vanished.

Mai looked at Gene and shook her head, "don't tell Naru... or anyone I don't want to stress them out..." she said smiling sadly.

Anger flashed across Gene's face blazing in his eyes, "but mom! It's coming after you how can I just sit here and do nothing!?" He said

"Please Gene, don't tell them unless it's an emergency..." she begged him.

"This is an emergency..." he told her. "You will only worry them more if you don't tell them.." she sighed.

"Then don't tell them that I know... when you tell them..." she told him.

He sat there for a moment then agreed, "Naru I saw the spirit... it said Mai was next." Gene said telling his brother.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but hey I got it in still daily so I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short...

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.

I start my teaching today so hopefully I can get this story in earlier instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry


	40. Chapter 40 The history-ish

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important I'm teaching freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time from early in the morning to lunch time where I'm from!

Reborn Again chapter 40

The History

Previously on Reborn Again :

Mai was the first to be pulled up. She was blushing...

I sat there for a moment then agreed, "Naru I saw the spirit... it said Mai was next.

Normal POV:

The whole group made a slow trek through the snow back to the resort. When they arrived both Mai and Naru were engulfed with warm hugs and welcome backs.

The two of them sat on the couch, "so what happened we were too busy to really understand what was really going on?" Monk asked snacking on some complimentary cookies.

"Mai got possessed and walked to where everyone disappeared to... though everyone was able to come back it wasn't going to let certain people go..." Naru said stopping in thought. "Go get the workers and the owners. We need to gather some information about this resort. Madoka I leave the reserve to you everyone go gather people and bring them here. Now." He finished walking to the monitors and opened his black book.

Gene sat down with the same look as Naru Mai giggled, both Naru and Gene gave her the same confused look. She just laughed at them, "mom what are you giggling?" Gene asked curiously.

Mai shook her hand trying to catch her breath, "you two..." she said pointing at Naru and Gene. They both cocked an eyebrow and she lost it rolling on the floor holding her stomach they looked at her then each other and shrugged.

"Mai what the heck are you doing?" Naru said walking to Gene's side.

She looked up at the both of them with tears in her eyes. "You two had the same look at the same time... three timed in a row... it's like the two of you are twins!"

Gene laughed nervously and Naru watched him carefully... then turned and walked back to the monitors rolling his eyes. Mai just kept giggling to herself when the base down opened Ayumi, Anna, and Haruka walked in face looking around cautiously.

Naru turned to see who came in Ayumi setting up interesting the group, "Haruka has to tell you her disappearance..."

Anna looked back at the door, "and we need to hurry because they we freak out."

Mai and Gene waved them to the couch, Naru walked over to the couch and sat next to Mai. Mai and Gene both pulled out their books to take note, "So miss Haruka what happened to you out there in that forest?" He asked.

Haruka took a breath, "well the last thing I remember I was waiting in line with Anna, and when I looked at the forest and I got this pulling feeling and the next thing I know I was in the middle of forest." She said.

Mai and Gene took note, "what did you see, when you snapped out of the trance." Naru asked.

"Well... at first I saw nothing but..." she scrunched her face trying to remember.

"Then across the clearing this guy with an axe walked bye calmly, dragging this girl who was screaming... she had dark blue hair," she said.

Mai paused in her notes and looked up, Naru was about to speak but Mai interrupted him. "Was it long?"

Haruka nodded, " yeah was..." she answered surprised.

"Did she have black jeans and a fancy baby blue shirt?" Mai asked again, both Gene and Naru looking at her strangely.

"Yes she was... how do you know that?" Haruka asked.

Mai smiled sadly, "you don't have to tell what happened to her we know that..." Mai said.

Naru was about protest but Mai ignored him, "but please tell use... What happened when he came after you?" Mai asked.

"I guess he noticed me... he was going to chop her up... with the axe, but I guess he noticed me and he came running at me... I didn't know what to do so I ran... most, actually all of my injuries came from trying to get away from him." She said concluding.

Mai and Gene frowned so did Ayumi and Anna, the base door opened, and Ayumi parents came in. "Thank you for tell us what happened, you may leave so you don't get in more trouble with your parents." Naru said.

Anna and Haruka stood and bowed they rushed past the group of people out of the base. Monk waved the couple towards the couch and Naru opened the file, " well like we told you in room 336 we heard screaming at the middle of the night but no one was there, we thought it was a prank,but haven't found anyone. Then we had this few guess who would disappear and come back in a daze. They that changed." Amano said.

"Then we have the guest rooms that people say something or someone is watching them, but there's no one there. And they would catch a glimpse of things on the corner of their eyes." Hana said.

Naru looked at Monk, "you and John set the camera in room 336 what was it like?" Naru asked him.

"Nothing but you could feel something was off, it felt very... what's the word? Murderous... I guess..." he said.

Mai shivered at the room number, she and Gene looked behind them, then to each other. They both turned around and noticed that everyone was watching them. "Sorry just talking about the room, makes me feel that there's something here that doesn't like it..." Mai mumbled blushing.

"Don't forget the people who were pushed down the stairs..." Ayumi mumbled. Everyone looked at her, "on those Marble ones, and the ones in the back on the hall for going from floor to floor." She told them.

Everyone added the to their notes, "Thank you for coming down and telling us what has happened, has anything happened to the three of you?" Naru asked.

All of them shook their heads, "well that thing in the kitchen with Mai but that was it." Ayumi said.

Naru nodded, "Thank you for your help, you may leave..." Naru said the three of them nodded.

Ayako and Masako came in the so workers and the group interviewed them, all had to say the same thing, "don't go on the stair from level to level, and avoid room 336."

John walked in with more workers and they said the same thing some told stories of how they were cleaning and they would feel like being watched some were touched, and others heard voices saying, "don't go in there," or, "be careful".

"So what we gathered we know that there are different spirits... outside and inside..." Naru said. He looked at Masako.

She nodded, "yes there are a lot of girls around they are warning people... I think they are trying to help keep everyone safe." She said moving her sleeve to her mouth.

"We need to get the information and history of this resort from Madoka when she gets back and Yasu." Naru said.

"Until nobody is alone..." Everyone nodded.

Naru went back to the monitors, and rest of the group sat there doing nothing.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit... So I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short...

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.

I started my teaching so hopefully I can get this story in earlier instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry


	41. Chapter 41 Room 336

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important I'm teaching freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time from early in the morning to lunch time where I'm from or whenever I can I will never go past 2 days late if need be I will either post both daily or every 2 days... who knew teaching and being in the sun could kill thou? I'm just burning out!

Reborn Again chapter 41

Room 336

Previously on Reborn Again :

Naru went back to the monitors, and rest of the group sat there doing nothing.

Normal POV:

After hearing so much about room 336 Naru was intrigued by it. Everyone had something to say about it, but the one that stood out the most was in fact the screaming. Since the camera was up he could heard all the things that went on in the room.

Naru then turned to Mai, "Now that we have time, tell us the dream you had in the car on the way up here? Since you said we knew that information."

Mai frowned and looked down, "things this girl... she was a very curious person by nature... and when she was visiting she decided to stay in room 336, even though she heard about it being haunted." She started putting her hands together.

"She wanted to see, and hear, and feel... she just wanted to know more about the paranormal field." Mai said.

Everyone waited for her to continue, "her name was Mizuki Kyagami, just graduated from high school. She was braver then most, so she did her research before she came here and she wanted to check it out. She came here by herself and never went home..." Mai said solumy.

"What happened in the dream?" Naru asked again.

"She... or rather we got to the resort and we were checking like any normal day. Though we was warned when we asked for room 336, but we didn't listen. As we went to room 336 I could feel there was something watching me and she did the same... but nothing was there. When we arrived to the room before we opened the door we heard, "help..." in a loud whisper. So we ran in but found nothing and no one." Mai said.

"We gave a nervous laugh and up packed everything... then it skipped to later that night we constantly saw things and heard things, then when we went to sleep we would see or be this girl that got killed." She said whispering.

Mai pause and gave a thoughtful look then turned to Naru, "I think that she was like me..." she said slightly confused.

"How is she like you Mai?" Naru asked her intrigued.

"She had dreams and things that do... I think everyone that was taken had to be someone that has psychic skills and abilities." Mai said shaking in fear.

Naru nodded in understanding, "Not only that Mai, but think about it there has been any fussing over the missing people?" He asked to everyone. They sat there till one by one the meaning showed on everyone's face. Gene shook his head with tears filling his eyes.

Mai looked at Naru, "What?" She asked not getting it.

"It's targeting orphans with psychic abilities, Mai..." he said.

Mai gasped, "And the people who get killed everything they own in the room just disappears." He said finishing.

The whole room was silent then Mai spoke, "then there are three people he could kill... me, Gene, and you Naru." She said with fear.

Both Gene and Naru shook their heads, "No one is going to die." They said together.

Mai looked down, "I need to tell you what happened. I mean with the rest of the dream... So as time went by everything got worse anything that could go wrong went wrong then one night... we left the resort in a daze, till we were in the middle of the forest when we snapped out of it..." she shivered.

"The man he was in front of us and he.. he choked us. And as our vision filled with black dots, we saw this little girl and so did the guy he dropped the axe he had above our head. Then ran after her we laid on the snowy ground trying to get our breath back. The man returned and dragged us to this cliff edge thing and threw us over the edge. We hit the cold water and still couldn't move and we drowned in stream." Mai concluded.

Naru cupped his chin in thought, "Madoka what else has Yasu and you found that wasn't apart of the thing we know now?" He asked her she thought for a moment.

"We couldn't really find much on that room so it looks like we're going to have to run some test on it." She said with a worried look.

"Test? Like what?" Mai asked.

Everyone in the room watched her and she felt a larger drop of sweat form on her head.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit... So I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short... I started my teaching so hopefully I can get this story in earlier instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	42. Chapter 42 The Test

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important I'm teaching freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time from early in the morning to lunch time where I'm from or whenever I can I will never go past 2 days late if need be I will either post both daily or every 2 days... who knew teaching and being in the sun could kill thou? I'm just burning out!

Reborn Again chapter 42

The test

Previously on Reborn Again :

"Test? Like what?" Mai asked.

Everyone in the room watched her and she felt a larger drop of sweat form on her head.

Gene's POV:

I looked at my brother who had his mask, but in you see that he was so nervous. Everyone was when they found out that it was going to be Mai having to do the test. Everyone tried but nothing happened so now it was time for her to be the test subject. And we all know it's going to work for her, because she's the spirit magnet.

"Mai you're going to be in room 336 for a few nights, and we are going to observe to see if our conclusions were right about the room." Naru told her.

She nodded, "w-well I guess I'll start moving my stuff over there..." she said heading to the door.

"Wait I'll go to!" I yelled run out the door to her.

Normal POV :

Naru frowned with worry evident on his face, " Noll I've never seen you with so much emotion written on your face." Madoka said. "Though I can't blame you... if the person I loved was being used as bait then I would do just what you're doing..." she said patting his shoulder in understanding.

He looked at her with slightly widened eyes, "what made you think that?" Naru asked with childlike innocence.

Madoka looked at him confused, "Wait so you don't even know that you're in love with Mai?"

He froze, "love?" Was all that came out of his mouth.

Madoka face palmed and walked away from the confused young man. Everyone in the room snickered, "poor Mai..." Madoka said leaving.

That night Mai laid in the bed of the room, she eyed the camera and knew that Naru was watching her. She blushed and covered her face, she thought back to what Naru had said when they were in the hole. 'What did he mean by you don't know how important you are to me?' She thought.

Mai remembered the feeling of his surprisingly warm hands that were larger than hers. 'What makes you think I don't care about you?' She replayed his line in her mind.

'Well... the way you treat me like a idiot sometimes... oh wait... most of the time.' She thought. Then Mai thought back to the conversation she had with Gene while she was moving everything.

Mai's POV :

I walked to the girls room with Gene in pursuit, "Mom are you really going to do this? You don't have to?" He asked with worry evident on his face.

I turned to face him, and smiled sweetly, "Yes Gene I have to, thanks for worrying about me..." I told him placing my arms around his small body giving him a reassuring hug.

I was nervous but I didn't want to worry everyone by telling them my problems. My guts were screaming to run and leave while I could, but I couldn't do that.

I shivered as I walked into the girls room and packed my things. Me and Gene walked to room 336 and stood outside of the door. There was this stage feeling that if I walked in there I would never be coming out.

I gave a nervous laugh after clearing my throat and walked in, I set my on my new bed. Then just walked I if I didn't have to be in there then I wasn't going to be in there. Me and Gene were walking back in silence when Gene sighed. I looked at him, "well I guess there is one good thing about this..." he looking at me with mischievous smile.

"What would that be?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well~ Naru will be watching you all night long..." he said smiling.

I blushed and groaned looking away from him 'why did he have to remind me!' I screamed in my thoughts.

Normal POV :

Then it happened screams echoed the room, and Mai grunted in pain with the voices ringing in her ears, begging for help. It went on for a few seconds when it stopped suddenly when Naru yanked the door open and looked at Mai.

"Mai!" He said going to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Naru... that was awful all those souls trapped her wanting peace..." Mai said as he helped her up.

They walked out of the room and headed for the base, Mai trailed behind Naru calming down. They reached the stairs when Mai stopped and looked behind her, Naru didn't hear her coming so he looked back at her, "Mai?" He asked.

She looked at him and started to go down, "Sorry I thought I heard someone behi-" Mai's voice jerk as though someone had pushed her, she few forward past Naru.

"Mai!" He yelled reaching out for her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Only cause them both to start falling. They plummeted to the bottom of the stairs, and hit the ground, hard.

Naru laid there trying to gain the sense of his surrounding, and Mai groaned slowly opening her eye. She froze, and her eyes widened in shock.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit... So I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short... I started my teaching so hopefully I can get this story in earlier instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	43. Chapter 43 The surprise

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important I'm teaching freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time from early in the morning to lunch time where I'm from or whenever I can I will never go past 2 days late if need be I will either post both daily or every 2 days... who knew teaching and being in the sun could kill thou? I'm just burning out!

Reborn Again chapter 43

The surprise

Previously on Reborn Again :

Naru laid there trying to gain the sense of his surrounding, and Mai groaned slowly opening her eye. She froze, and her eyes widened in shock.

Normal POV:

When Naru's site cleared he stared into Mai's wide eyes. They were noses away from each other, caught in one another's hypnotic stares. Slowly they moved closer till their lips barely brushed, "Oh my gosh Mai! Naru! Are you okay!" A voice yelled, as multiple footsteps were heard rushing down the marbled steps.

Mai flew off of Naru as if a shock wave had thrown her away. "Mai?" Mai looked at the person calling to her.

Anna and Ayumi were staring down at her worried. Mai was redder than Ayako's red hair she brought her hand to her lips touching it tenderly. She looked at Naru as he carefully sat up from laying on the floor.

He looked up at her and their eyes met, she shot up fast and ran towards the front doors of the resort, "MAI!" Naru called her but she kept going till her feet hit the snow.

She dropped to her knees and grabbed some snow putting it on her flushed face. She sat there staring into the clear starry sky suddenly two hands grabbed her shoulders and she gasped and screamed, "Mai calm down... and stop screaming." Naru said walking in front of her.

The scream died weakly and she blushed again remember that she and Naru almost kissed! She watched as he stood straight up and offered her his hand, which she gladly took. When she was up they hesitantly let go of each other hand after holding it longer then they should have.

Mai turned and looked back at the sky, "it's so beautiful... don't you think so Naru?" She asked him looking back at him to find his eyes already on her.

She blushed again, "yo- they are beautiful..." he said coughing trying to cover his slip up.

They stood their in silence till Naru broke it, "we should get back... Lin probably told everyone that you ran outside... they will be worried." He said turning to head back to the building. Mai looked back at him she sighed and followed him back into the building.

When she made it back to the base with Naru she was tackled by a bundle of black. "MOM! Are you okay!?" Gene yelled looking up at Mai with worried eyes.

Mai smiled rubbed his head, "Yes I'm okay don't worry about me..." she said standing up.

"Then why did you run outside?" He asked curiously.

Mai began to blush a brilliant scarlet, and Gene cocked his eyebrow questioningly and smirked. He looked back at Naru, "so what happened when you ran to get her Naru?" He asked.

Naru paused but didn't answer he kept walking till he was in front of the monitors. Gene smiled and turned back to his mother. "Well mom what happened between you two...?" He said getting closer to her she stuttered and wobbled in embarrassment.

Naru interrupted the interrogation for a moment, "Mai tea." He said.

She nodded and rushed out, "wait mom!" Gene called running after her.

Naru sighed in relief.

Naru's POV:

I placed my elbows on the desk and put my face in my hands 'What was I going to do earlier?!' I yelled in my mind. I looked up back at the monitor screens and watched Mai and Gene talk in the kitchen she was blushing so much.

I smirked, glad that I was the one to make her act like that. I remembered the discussion me and Gene had about Mai, 'do you like my mother?' He asked.

Then I thought back to the stairs, I was going to kiss her, I wanted to... I want her...

I stopped my train of thought, 'do you not know that you love her?' Madoka's comment past in my mind.

I smiled sadly, 'I have no right to love her, she doesn't even love me, she loves my brother...' the thought of her getting to be in a private place with my brother all the time, with no one knowing what they were doing made me furious.

I sighed, "well its not like she thinks I care for her, because obviously she can't see that..." I mumbled watch Gene pester Mai as she walked back to the base.

Mai carefully came in blushing like there was no tomorrow, I smirked as she got closer. When she handed me my cup I looked at Gene, "Thanks you Gene..." I said looking at Mai to gauge her reaction.

Her mouth fell open, but I said nothing to her. "You thank him and not me?! I made you your tea you narcissistic jerk!" She yelled at me but I pretended to ignore her.

She huffed and walked away, "fine I guess you don't need me, especially to make tea..." she said huffing and walking out.

I sighed and stood, Gene laughed, "Go get her..." he said. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

I found Mai in the lobby walking up the marbled steps towards room 336. I rushed up and met her at the top. But she ignored me and kept walking on.

So I followed her till we made it to her room, "you don't need to follow me anymore..." she said.

I sigh and crept up behind her, "Mai..." I whispered in her eye softly.

She shivered and I smirked at her reaction, "thanks..." I whispered so quickly she turned to face but interrupted by placing a tender kiss upon her temple.

She blushed redder than a tomato, I turned to leave with a real smile on my face only to be called back by a nerve-wracking sound.

I found Mai passed out on the floor, shocked I rushed over to check on her and breathed a relief then picked her up in my arms, walking into her room placing her on her bed. I smiled at her peaceful form sleeping.

Then left shaking all thought, and trying to bury all feelings I had for her as I walked back to the base joining Gene.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit... So I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short... I started my teaching so hopefully I can get this story in earlier instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	44. Chapter 44 Disaster strikes

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important I'm teaching freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time from early in the morning to lunch time where I'm from or whenever I can I will never go past 2 days late if need be I will either post both daily or every 2 days... who knew teaching and being in the sun could kill thou? I'm just burning out!

Reborn Again chapter 44

Disaster strikes

Previously on Reborn Again :

Then left shaking all thought, and trying to bury all feelings I had for her as I walked back to the base joining Gene.

Normal POV:

Naru carefully slipped back into the base, ignoring Gene's curious stare. "So how did it go?" He asked Naru who sat down back in front of the monitors.

He didn't say anything just watched the camera in Mai's room he just got this feel like something bad was about to begin. He noticed Gene stopped moving and his eyes widened, he breathing turned harsh as tears pricked his eyes.

"Gene?" Naru asked placing and hand on his shoulder.

The tears rolled down his face as he stood there in a daze, Naru looked at him was he seeing a vision?

"Gene!" Naru said shaking his shoulder. "Gene! Snap out of it!" He yelled.

But Gene just kept staring forward, his breathing slowed down and he blinked, fresh tears fell down his face. Naru's eyes widened when Gene hugged him and said nothing.

"Gene what did you see..." he asked stroking his head. Gene just cried harder, soaking Naru's shirt. "Is it dealing with Mai?"

Gene let out a desperate scream crying as if everyone he loved was gone, like his world was coming to an end.

Naru went ridged, "what happened to Mai, Gene?" Naru's heart raced already guessing what was going to happen.

"M-MAI IS GOING TO DIE!" He hollered crying his heart out.

Naru's blood ran cold, Mai die? He could lose another person he... he...

Naru growled and ran out the base leaving Gene crying.

He ran to Mai's room and barged in taking in the sight of Mai's body hanging in the air. She had a light glow surrounding her, it was warm as Naru got closer. She slowly started to lower back to her bed, Naru grabbed her mid-air and headed for the door only for it to slam shut and lock.

Then the screaming started, Naru winced as he held Mai's limp body in his arms. How could this girl sleep through all of that!?

Naru slammed his body against the door attempting to get it open but it wouldn't budge, at all. Naru looked around the room trying to find an exit when he spotted a shadowy figure in the corner of the room it materialized into a man who was thin and weak looking. He was holding the same axe that Mai and Gene had brought them. He looked at Naru then to Mai's sleeping form, and he smiled. Naru glared at the guy as he walked around the bed to where Naru was holding Mai. He raised his axe ready to attack when a white light shot through his chest the spirit screamed in pain and everything went calm like nothing happened.

Lin and Gene were banging on the door, "Naru! Mai! Are you okay!" Naru opened the door and calmly walked out with her in his arms.

They headed for the base and Mai began to toss and turn while they walked back. "Mai?" Naru called to her.

The hall lights went out and the wall began to bang, Naru and Mai were brought to the ground when he began to shake.

Naru's eyes widened as he felt something tug Mai out of his arms, "Lin!" He called to him to find that there was no one with him.

He looked around and the lights turned on he was back to room 336, he tried to open the door but it would budge. When he finally succeed in opening the door no one was there.

He ran into the room and looked around noticing the window was open he looked out and down. He paled when found Mai at the bottom in the snow her body still.

He tore from the room, and down the marbled steps passing a disoriented Lin and Gene. Madoka was down there trying to help the two of them, she looked at Naru like he was crazy.

"Madoka call an ambulance! NOW!" She pulled out her phone and dialed the emergency number and chased after him. When the phone picked up they rounded the corner outside of the building where Mai was located.

Before Madoka could say anything she gasped and dropped the phone. Naru ran to Mai's body letting all of his first aid knowledge come to mind. Madoka had tear streaming down her face when she heard the workers voice call to her through the phone she picked it.

"Madoka get them here, and go get Ayako." He ordered her.

She ran leaving him in out in the darkness trying to assess Mai's injuries.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit... So I'm happy I'm keeping my goal! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short... I started my teaching so hopefully I can get this story in earlier instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	45. Chapter 45 Hospital Trip

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that yall waited for me so I'll continue my daily updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important I'm teaching freshman at my high school... till the school semester starts again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time from early in the morning to lunch time where I'm from or whenever I can I will never go past 2 days late if need be I will either post both daily or every 2 days... who knew teaching and being in the sun could kill thou? I'm just burning out!

Reborn Again chapter 45

Hospital trip

Previously on Reborn Again :

She ran leaving him in out in the darkness trying to assess Mai's injuries.

Normal POV:

(Also super super sorry the past few days have been quite rough we had to help my older brother move out of the house, then school is about to start... along with me teaching the freshman and getting yelled at because they Don't work hard enough.. so I apologize for this being extremely late! ^-^')

Naru held his head trying to calm down as much as he could, Gene walked around the corner confused at everyone's actions till he saw Mai. He stumbled to them in a mad dash and fell to the ground in front of her.

"Gene... I need you to stay calm. Right now we need to focus on getting Mai to safety." Naru said as he felt the atmosphere around them change.

Gene was shaking he didn't even look up at his brother, "What happened how did she end up like this? Weren't you with her?" He ended finally looking at Naru.

Naru shook his head, "we were together then Mai was gone when I found her she was down here... and her window was open..." Gene stood and glared at the forest behind them.

Madoka ran back around the corner this time with everyone, "The ambulance will be here soon!" She cried as she ran over towards the three of them.

"Mai?! What happened? It was like there was a earthquake-" the group stared at a motionless Mai that laid unconscious.

"What happened!" Ayako drop down and carefully checked Mai over. After she finished the group heard sirens and Monk and John ran to wave them over. A few moments later the two of them came back followed by the paramedics.

They lowered the stretcher and placed Mai on it, and rushed her to the ambulance. Naru and Gene ran after them and how it heading get off to the hospital.

When they made it there they rushed her into the ER, Naru and Gene were kept waiting in the waiting room. they both paced the hospital floor trying to work out their nervousness.

Then a doctor came around the corner, "Are you Mr. Shibuya-san?" He asked.

Naru and Gene rushed to him, "yes I am, and this is her son Gene." Naru told him.

"Well we were told that Miss Taniyama-san dell from a three story window, is that correct?" The doctor asked leading them to Mai's room.

"Yes that is correct..." Naru said squeezing his fists shut.

"Well giving her a careful examination, we can not find any evidence she fell from that high... the only thing we found is that she is just extremely exhausted." The doctor said opening the door to her room.

Gene sighed and sat down next to Mai, even Naru let out a breath of relief. "We will keep her overnight to let her rest and keep her under our eye but she should be fine..." the doctor said.

He turned to leave but froze and turned back, "Also she has mark on her stomach that's unique never seen it ever but it might be a tattoo..." he said walking out.

Naru looked at Gene he shrugged, "I've never seen a weird mark on her..."

Naru walk to Mai's bed and Gene followed, him to the bed. Naru hesitantly untied one side of the hospital gown and pushed it aside revealing her pale stomach. Gene blushed and looked away, "Gene... look at this." Naru said waving him over.

Gene gulped and came beside him but paused when he noticed what caught his brother's attention. There was a intricate glowing gold design going up the side of her stomach. It pulsated with every heartbeat in her body.

Naru touched it and it grew brighter then disappeared, Mai groaned and opened her eyes and looked at Naru and Gene. Naru was still touching her stomach, she looked down at her bare stomach and paper gown. She blushed and screamed slapping Naru, when she calmed down she paled.

There were multiple tick marks on Naru's face and the temperature dropped, Gene was on the floor rolling in laughter. "Naru W-what are y-you doing?!" She stammered out.

Naru just turned and left without looking back, Mai looked at Gene stood up whipping the tears from his eyes. "Don't worry mom we were just worried about you... and after the doctor said there was a weird symbol on your stomach." Gene told her.

Mai looked around, "where am I?" She asked.

"The hospital" he told her sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Why? What happened? " She asked confused.

"I'm not sure either all I know is you fell out of a the third floor window and sustained no injuries." Gene told her.

She blinked surprised and Gene kissed her on the cheek, "Just rest we will leave in the morning." He told her.

Mai yawned and closed her eyes and fell asleep, and as did Gene he knew it was all about to begin.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit... So so very sorry that it was extremely late! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short... I started my teaching so hopefully I can get this story in earlier instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	46. Chapter 46 Back In Action

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Before I get chewed out I just want to say I'm extremely sorry! x Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that y'all waited for me so I'll continue my updates! So please read this a review! I will update this chapter by chapter so look forward to the rest of the story. Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! Also this is very important I'm teaching freshman at my high school... school semester started again... So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time to whenever I can since school started... who knew teaching and being in the sun could kill thou? I'm just burning out! I'm so very super sorry! I haven't updated since my birthday I feel so bad for doing that but school has just killed me.**_

 **Reborn Again chapter 46**

 **Back in action**

 **Previously on Reborn Again :**

Mai yawned and closed her eyes and fell asleep, and as did Gene he knew it was all about to begin.

 **Normal POV:**

When Mai awoke she looked around and noticed both Naru and Gene had fallen asleep in the chairs by her bed. She smiled at them, the two people she loved were there waiting for her.

She heard a knock on her door and the nurse walked in to check on her. When she was cleared to leave the hospital Mai looked at the two sleeping guys in the chairs. "Naru…" she whispered as she gently shook his arm. He opened his eyes, and Mai stared into his cobalt eyes. She turned to Gene and did the say to wake him up, when all three of them were ready to go they walked down to the waiting area and Naru called Lin telling him to pick them up.

Mai sat down in the chairs next to Gene when Naru joined them, Mai smiled at the nurse that took care of her walked by. The nurse stopped and started walking towards them, she blushed and smiled at Naru who looked at her. "Yes? Is there something else that we need to do?" Naru asked her.

"Naru!" Mai hissed at his rudeness.

The nurse's smile faltered a little, " Uh no not at all… I was just wondering where Miss Taniyama got her beautiful tattoo from…"she said pointing to Mai's stomach.

"What tattoo?" the three of them asked simultaneously.

A sweat drop was visible on the back of the nurse's head, "the golden one on her stomach.." the nurse said awkwardly.

Mai lifted her shirt and sure enough there was a golden intricate pattern on her stomach, Naru got in front of Mai and looked at her stomach. She blushed, the symbol wasn't pulsating like before when he had seen it, but when he touched it, it had disappeared. So somehow it was back, Naru reached out and caressed Mai's smooth pale stomach.

Her eyes widened, and the nurse blushed along with Gene. "Um… Naru…" Mai said snapping his focus. Her voice was super high pitch, he looked up at her flushed face.

Naru cleared his throat and stood looking at Mai and Gene. Gene had a smirk on his face his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Naru. Naru's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it, it was Lin who was parked outside the front doors. He sighed in relief at the news, turning to look back at the pretty brunette and her son he waved a come on and they stood following him out after saying goodbye to the nurse.

Once seated in the van the ride back to the resort was quiet and tense. Gene rolled his eyes at his mom and brother as they deliberately tried to look anywhere, everywhere, other than at each other.

As they pulled up to the resort Mai and Gene giggled as they noticed the welcome party at the front of the resort doors. Mai hopped out of the van and was engulfed by the warm hugs of her family and friends. "Welcome back Mai!" they yelled.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Do you remember what happened?" Ayumi asked as she pulled away from hugging Mai.

Mai shook her head confused, "I have no idea… I didn't even feel any pain, though…" Mai started confused.

"Though what?" Monk asked.

"I woke up with this weird tattoo on my stomach… no clue how that got there…" she said scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Madoka's eyebrows rose with curiosity, "Really? Can we see it?" she asked getting closer to Mai.

"First let's go to the base and get from outside." Naru said standing there waiting to go in.

Everyone nodded, and turned to walk in, Mai stopped behind everyone, her breathing picking up. Naru and Gene both looked at her, "mom?"

They stared into her blank eyes, "Mai?" John asked her. She looked at the blonde priest, slowly she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to weep. John blushed at the girl in his arm, everyone looked at her concerned.

John looked to Naru who looked away, "Mai let's head inside, and warm you up, we can talk when we get inside, okay?" John whispered to her she nodded but didn't let go of him.

The group began to head in with their own questions in mind.

 **Authors note :**

 **Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit...or a lot I felt super bad so now that I finally got a break I updated! So so very sorry that it was extremely late! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short... School and life are just killing me and my motivation had burned out so i'm try to update sooner instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry**

 **Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.**


	47. Chapter 47 Lucy

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Before I get chewed out I just want to say I'm extremely sorry! x Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that y'all waited for me so I'll continue my updates! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time to whenever I can! I'm just burning out! I'm so very super sorry! I feel so bad for doing that but school has just killed me.**_

 **Reborn Again chapter 47**

 **Lucy**

 **Previously on Reborn Again :**

They stared into her blank eyes, "Mai?" John asked her. She looked at the blonde priest, slowly she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to weep. John blushed at the girl in his arm, everyone looked at her concerned.

John looked to Naru who looked away, "Mai let's head inside, and warm you up, we can talk when we get inside, okay?" John whispered to her she nodded but didn't let go of him.

The group began to head in with their own questions in mind.

 **Normal POV:**

Gene's eye twitched in anticipation as he watched his mother who still refused to let go of John. He looked over at his brother who had a scowl stretched across his face that deepened as Mai stuck her face into the crook of John's neck trying to hide from everyone's prying eyes.

"Mai…" John said blushing at the brunette as she held him tighter, he sighed and took her arms from around his neck.

Mai let out a small protest but stopped, tears formed in her eyes, "Mai what's wrong?" John asked again looking into her watery brown eyes.

Everyone sat patiently wait for her to answer, she gave a sad smile and laughed broken heartedly. "I'm not Mai, my name is Lucy… Lucy Franklin…" Mai said… well Lucy said.

Everyone sat there glad that the tension in the room began to relax, John sat there staring at Mai with a perplexed face. "Lucy… Franklin…?... Wait Lucy?!" John suddenly exclaimed.

Mai's body nodded eagerly as she motioned Johns thinking as he suddenly gave the short girl a hug. She blushed and returned the hug. They slowly broke apart when Naru cleared his throat kind of glaring at John.

The young priest smiled nervously, Lucy blushed as more tears ran down Mai's pale, creamy cheeks, "I'm so happy I got to see you again… it's been 12 years since we last met." Lucy said scrunching the hem on Mai's shirt.

John nodded, "ummm… John how do you know, this... Lucy?" Ayako asked confused by the bizarre situation.

"Lucy used to be my friend, in the church that raised us…" John said sadly. He looked towards Lucy, " What happened to you Lucy? Is this why I couldn't get in contact with you?"

"y-you were trying to get i-in touch with me?" Lucy asked her voice getting a little higher.

"Yeah I was." John said cocking his head sideways looking at her slightly confused.

Lucy's face went red when he said that, "I'm so happy that you remembered me… I was brought here on a job with one of the fathers of the churches I was staying in to study." Lucy started a seriousness taking over her demeanor. "I was brought along to do some research over spirits in there unrest and the disappearances. While we were staying here something killed the father and took me and dragged me out to the middle of the forest… then I-it k-..." Lucy said starting to break up.

"You're fine you don't have to explain…" John said laying his hand on her's.

Lucy looked at John and hugged him again, "I need to go… Mai won't be okay if I stay longer." Lucy said as she began to glow gold.

John pulled back and smiled at her, "I'm glad I got to say good bye. Lucy it was tru-" John started only to be cut off by Lucy's (cough* Mai's cough*) lips.

Everyone in the room gasped, John blushed as Lucy pulled away. She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks, "I love you John!"

Mai's body slumped back on the couch and everyone sat there quietly. Gene walked the couch and sat down next to his mom. John got up and quietly walked out of the room. Masako looked worriedly at the door. Madoka stood next to Lin who watched Naru stiffly walk to the monitors and sit down.

Yasu smiled as Masako stood and walked out the door after John. Monk and Ayako giggled with with each other about Masako and her relationship with John, but that all ended when a shriek rang through the hallway.

 **Authors note :**

 **Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit...or a lot I felt super bad so I updated! So so very sorry that it was extremely late! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short... School and life are just killing me and my motivation had burned out so i'm trying to update sooner instead of falling asleep while I write it... which is why this is late... sorry**

 **Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.**


	48. Chapter 48 Demon

Author's Note:

Before I get chewed out I just want to say I'm extremely sorry! x Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that y'all waited for me so I'll continue my updates! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time to whenever I can! I'm just burning out! I'm so very super sorry! I feel so bad for doing that but school has just killed me. Especially since we are finishing finals and all...

Reborn Again chapter 48

Demon

Previously on Reborn Again :

Yasu smiled as Masako stood and walked out the door after John. Monk and Ayako giggled with with each other about Masako and her relationship with John, but that all ended when a shriek rang through the hallway.

Normal POV:

Everyone jump to their feet running out of the base leaving a sleeping Mai and Gene there. The group rounded the corner of the hallway to find John holding Masako's limp body. Ayako pushed past the group to Masako, "what happened?" she asked John.

"I don't know I ran to her when I heard her scream." he told her.

"bring her back to the base, " Ayako commanded running off in another direction.

"Ayako! Where are you going?!" Monk yelled.

"I'm getting supplies!" she yelled still running not turning to face them. Monk frowned and chased after her leaving everyone else to head to the base. Madoka watched over Masako and John.

Naru and Lin both had a perplexed look when they heard Ayako scream the group jolted, "John get Masako to the base now!" Naru ordered John nodded and ran to the base.

The rest of the group ran to the area where the girls room was located, only to find her passed out like Masako and Monk breathing hard covering Ayako. "What happened?!" Naru asked helping Monk up, Lin picked up Ayako.

"Whatever that thing was… not a spirit…" Monk said struggling. "It's a demon." he said with a dark look. The lights flickered then shut off completely, red lights lit up around the hallway. They flashed on and off the small group looked around as a strangle tension fell on them.

Madoka grabbed Lin's sleeve as she looked in front of them, everyone focused at what Madoka raised her hand and pointed at. Each time the red light flashed they saw a silhouette of a person.

"WE NEED TO GO! NOW!" Naru yelled turning around running with Monk to the base the group ran trying to get back to their only safety.

Madoka looked back and screamed when she saw what was behind them, just then she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. "MADOKA!" Lin and Naru yelled.

She started to get up when something grabbed her leg and yanked her back to the ground. "KYAAA!" as whatever it was started to pull her into the darkness.

Lin whistled and his shiki flew past her into whatever was pulling her. When she felt the pressure release her she wasted no time getting up and running back to them. "HURRY TO THE BASE!"

They ran turning the corner to the hallway with the base, they could see the door when suddenly the whole ground shook knocking everyone to the ground. It was like an earthquake had hit, the intensity of the shaking increased and no one could stand. Then just like it started it stopped, the grouped stood up and ran into the base slamming the door shut.

Gene ran to them, "what happened?!" Naru and Gene brought Monk to the couch, where Masako was and Lin put Ayako on the other couch.

"were not sure about what happened…" Naru said but stopped looking around the room till his eyes rested on Mai.

"Why is the room so bright?" Madoka asked.

Everyone stared at Mai's body it was glowing, the light that left her body was soft and warm. "what…?" everyone said as Naru went to her.

Her looked at her arms as the tattoo she had on her stomach had spread to cover most of her body. The intricate gold designs spread around her half way up her face, and down her arms and legs. They were pulsating and releasing some heat, "what is that?" They asked him.

"It's something that the spirits gave her…" Naru reminded them.

"what's it doing?" Gene asked and everyone nodded in agreement to his question.

Before Naru could answer the question a loud staticky noise cut him off, " uhhh I'm sorry to inform that just moments ago there was an avalanche… there were no casualties and only minor injuries. So I'm afraid to report that the hotel is buried under a thick layer of snow and there is no way out." Mr. Izumi's voice said trying to remain calm over the intercom.

"We're trapped in this place…?" John said weakly.

"This is not good…" Madoka said. She winced from the pain and grabbed her ankle now that her adrenaline level had dropped.

Gene looked around, "ummm where's Yasu?" the group froze and looked at everyone in the base, they paled.

"where did he go? I haven't seen him since Ayako ran off… he ran off as well!" Monk yelled shocked as he remembered.

"But where?" the question was asked with no answer.

"Well if we had power we could see where but we don't. We have no eyes on this case, we're trapped and we're missing a person…" Naru muttered to himself.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Madoka yelled. She had grown attached to her research buddy and matching partner. She was scared he was like her and had now way to defend himself like everyone else.

"We will Madoka, we will…" Lin said hugging her as she cried.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit...or a lot I felt super bad so I updated! So so very sorry that it was extremely late! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short...

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	49. Chapter 49 sweet surprise

Author's Note:

Before I get chewed out I just want to say I'm extremely sorry! x Hey guys! I'm so excited to write the next one ! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I love that y'all waited for me so I'll continue my updates! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! So I will try to keep updating! But it's going to take a lot from me! So I'm changing the update time to whenever I can! I'm just burning out! I'm so very super sorry! I feel so bad for doing that but school has just killed me.

Reborn Again chapter 49

Sweet surprise

Previously on Reborn Again :

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Madoka yelled. She had grown attached to her research buddy and matching partner. She was scared he was like her and had now way to defend himself like everyone else.

"We will Madoka, we will…" Lin said hugging her as she cried.

Normal POV:

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked around the base. Masako was out, as well as Ayako, and Monk was still recuperating from the attack. Gene was taking care of Mai still, Lin was calming Madoka down, and Yasu went missing. Things were not looking good as of the moment, Naru sighed again thinking about everything only gave him a headache. If only we had power to use our cameras… with us being buried under snow not being able to get air….. Naru shook his head, as if to throw the negative thoughts out of it.

"What could he have run off for?" John asked the group if they had any idea. Everyone had a pensive look on their faces trying to think of any valid reason he would as mad to run off somewhere.

Mai's eyes fluttered open and she sat up silently, she walked towards the door no sound made whatsoever. "Mai!" Naru yelled as she pulled the door open, if he hadn't looked up towards Mai no one would have noticed her leaving.

Mai stopped but didn't face him, "Mai where are you going?!" Madoka asked.

Mai slowly turned to face everyone, a warm smile spread on her face, "don't worry everything will be fine…" she said, but her voice rang out like multiple people were speaking through her at once.

Mai rose into the air her glowing feet brushing the ground slightly. She flew off down the hall, "Mai!" the group yelled rushing out the door seeing her golden light trail fading as it wrapped around the corner.

"Wait…" Gene commanded.

Everyone's heads whipped towards him in shock and confusion, "Wait? Why?" Monk said holding his side.

"The spirits in her are going to do something so if we do follow her we can't get in her way…" Gene said seriously.

The group aka Monk, Madoka, Lin, Naru, and Gene shared a look and ran off after Mai. When the caught up to her she was at the ballroom of the resort. Nobody said anything they just observed her, she raised her hands and started to chant something.

Lin gasped a bit, "she making a protective barrier"

After Lin said that Mai turned to them, "bring everyone to this room, now…" with that she turned to leave.

Naru began to bark out orders, "Gene go tell John and help him bring Masako and Ayako here, Madoka you and Monk go and find supplies like food, water, medical, sleeping… whatever you can. Lin go find Mr. Izumi and make another announcement to bring everyone here. I'm going to follow Mai." with that he darted out of the room barely catching her fading glow disappear.

After he caught up with her he began to notice that they were heading to room 336. He began to form a plan just in case it was needed. Once they reached the room Mai stopped and turned to face Naru, "You must go to Haruka and Anna's room… fast. You will find something there that will help you…" she said turning back to the room heading in.

Naru grabbed her arm stopping her, she turned to face him with a passive face. "Why are you coming here?" he asked her.

She smiled at him, "go, we will return her safely…" with that she slipped her arm out of his grasp and went into the room.

He contemplated going in there with her, but something told him she would be alright. He turned and ran off to find the room Anna and Haruka's family was staying in. When he reached it he heard screaming, not wasting a moment he busted the door down and ran in.

His eyes widened when he looked at the people in the room, Yasu was with the family but not only them the twins Kouta and Souta were there. They all looked at him, "Well if it isn't our favorite person, Naru!" the twins yelled in amusement.

"long story… we need to go… whatever is here it isn't easy to get rid of." Kouta said.

For once Naru could agree, "there's a safe area made we need to bring everyone there." Naru told them.

The group ran from the room following Naru to the ballroom, the announcement was made telling everyone to go to the ballroom as well. When they made it there Naru looked around for Mai but didn't spot her. "Where's Mai?" the twins asked.

Naru turned running out of the room, heading back to room 336 not slowing down once. He ran to open the door but it would budge. He banged on the door till it flew open he saw Mai on the bed sleeping peacefully. He went to her and carefully picked her up taking her to the safe place.

When he got there he place her down next to Ayako and Masako, and turned to the group with the new addition of the twins. Before they could say anything Naru cut them off, "What are the two of you doing here?" he asked coldly his voice dripping with annoyance.

The twins smirked, "well…" Souta started.

Authors note :

Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update this one but I'm changing the update time just a tad bit...or a lot I felt super bad so I updated! So so very sorry that it was extremely late! Please read and review and tell me how it is k?! Sorry it's short...

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	50. Chapter 50 Kouta and Souta 2

Author's Note:

Heya! Im glad to say I decided to update 2 chapters today! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! So I will try to keep updating sooner now that I'm home schooled and have more time!

Reborn Again chapter 50

Kouta and Souta 2

Previously on Reborn Again :

When he got there he place her down next to Ayako and Masako, and turned to the group with the new addition of the twins. Before they could say anything Naru cut them off, "What are the two of you doing here?" he asked coldly his voice dripping with annoyance.

The twins smirked, "well…" Souta started.

Normal POV:

"Well… we were on our way to come visit Yasu when he told us that that he was heading to Niseko resort for a case and invited us there instead of our normal meeting place." Souta explained.

Naru glared at the young College boy who laughed nervously looking away from that freezing glare. Though it snapped back to the twins who then began to greet everyone else, they looked down at Mai and each got on a knee both taking one of her hands. "Oh dear Mai, just when we meet again you're still in harm's way." Souta started.

"But fear no my dear, we are here to rescue you!" Kouta finished then both placed a kiss on her hands Ayumi and Anna blushed.

Naru's eye twitched in jea- no, in anger, before he could tell them move Masako stirred opening her eyes as well as Ayako who grabbed her head in pain. They slowly sat up with the help of the twins who were again, sticking close to Mai. Naru gritted his teeth and went to them, "ugggghhh What happened?" Ayako asked.

Masako raised her sleeve but said nothing, eyes asking the same question. "Well we were going to ask the two of you that same question…" John said worried.

Ayako shook her head, "I can't remember…" she said frowning.

"Neither can I unfortunately…" Masako said as well.

The group sat there quietly till Ayako turned to the twins, "What are y'all doing here?! When did you even get here?" she asked surprised.

They chuckled, "We arrived here before all the crazy stuff like the Avalanche started to happen-"

Kouta said only to be interrupted.

"AVALANCHE!?" Ayako yelled.

"Yes.." Souta said.

Both Ayako and Masako stared at the twins, "so there's no way out?" Masako asked looking around the ballroom at all the guest there looking around in wonder as candles and flashlights were being lit and turned on.

"As of now, no" Naru answered her. "and there is no way to call for help either…" he added staring at Mai who was still sleeping.

"So…. Who set up this powerful barrier?" the twins asked looking around the room seeing the faint Gold dust shimmering around it.

"Mai did… as well as the other spirits here.." Gene told them. They nodded surprised and in awe, see as she had grown more powerful in the last four months of now seeing her, even though they were kept up to date with everything by Yasu.

Lin joined the group after returning with Hana and Amano to the safe place, "hopefully everyone in the resort is here…" Hana mumbled worried.

Amano grabbed her hand in reassurance, "Mr. Izumi where do you keep your medical supplies?" Naru asked him.

"Ummm yes, I can show you where it is?" he offered.

Naru nodded and follow Amano out, along with Lin, Yasu, and John. Gene, Ayako, Masako, Madoka, and the twins watched as they went. "I can't believe he hasn't acted on his feelings for Mai after these past few months…" the twins mumbled.

Everyone hummed an agreement, "So what's are you doing here… or more of why are you meeting Yasu?" Gene asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Which was returned by the twins, "Oh Gene you already know the Answer to that question…" Kouta said.

"Ahhh if only our hardwork started to pay off…" Souta said pouting.

After a few minutes of chatting Naru and the others came back with bags and boxes of medical supplies which were placed by Ayako to make a list of all the supplies they had.

The ground began to tremble, as if a giant was walking about, Mai's eyes snapped opened in a heartbeat. "Something's coming…" the moment she whispered those words the room glowed golden, electricity and sparks flew from the barrier Mai had created.

An unearthly scream filled the room causing everyone in it to scream in fear. "What was that!?" Hana asked shaking in fear while clinging to her husband.

Nobody answered her they all just focused on the barrier, Mai stood up her tattoo glowing and pulsating as she reached her hands out as if trying to hold the barrier together. "Monk, Gene, Kouta and Souta! Help Mai hold the barrier together! If it breaks everyone will die!" Naru yelled turning around to face them. They all started their own chants adding the powers in Mai's.

She gritted her teeth and took off running out of the room, "Mai!" the group yelled.

Naru and Lin ran after her into the darkness that was so thick it was like you could wear it. "Mai!" Naru yelled running after her.

After a while he finally caught her hand bringing her to a stop, she looked at him frantically, "Naru you have to let me go! It's the only way to keep everyone safe!" she tugging her hand trying to free it from his grasp.

"This is not the only way! Why are you coming here?" he asked pointing at the door behind her, room 336.

"Because that thing wants me! So I'm trying to get it away from everyone else to keep them safe!" she yelled tears filling her eyes.

Naru shook his head angrily, "No… this demon has taken too many lives he's not having yours either…" Naru said his bangs shielding his eyes from her.

"Naru plea-" Mai started till something stabbed through the door and Mai's side.

Mai coughed sending blood down her chin and Naru's face. She slide to the floor grabbing her bleeding side, while Naru stood there trying to fathom what just happened. His eyes wide with shock, "Mai!" Lin called reaching for her, but she stood and pushed his hand to the side.

Grasping her own wound she stood there panting as she glared at the two men before her, "leave!" she hissed at them.

Authors note :

Hey guys! This is Fairy! Just wanted to say now that I have more time I will try to start updating more regularly like before! So please do read and review!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	51. Chapter 51 Life or Sacrifice

Author's Note:

Heya! I'm glad to say I finally finished this chapter and updated! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! So I will try to keep updating sooner now that I'm home schooled and have more time!

Reborn Again chapter 51

Life or sacrifice

Previously on Reborn Again :

Grasping her own wound she stood there panting as she glared at the two men before her, "leave!" she hissed at them.

Normal POV:

The two men stared at her shocked beyond belief, "Mai what has gotten into you?" Lin asked bewildered as he tried to help her again.

A strangled growl left her throat, and he froze as she coughed up more blood. Her free hand flew to her mouth as the blood flowed constantly. "Mai, please we need to get you some medical attention.." Naru started hesitantly.

"NOOOOO! Leave! You don't need to be here!" Mai yelled.

"Mai!" Naru yelled angrily.

She didn't answer him, only glared at him. Tears formed in her eyes, "Don't make me send you away with force... please leave... I need you to take care of Gene and the twins. They can't do anything to him..." Mai said looking at the floor.

"I'm not leaving you Mai." Naru stated.

She stared at him for a long moment, "Fine... Lin please go look at them, Naru... if you're coming you have to stay away from me. Don't get near me." she ordered turning around towards the room.

She went into a fit of coughing more blood poured from her mouth, "Mai..." Naru called.

She just ignored him and walked in the room heaving, the whole room was black nothing could be seen. Mai glowed as she walked, every step she took purified the darkness.

She stopped, "I'm here, so leave everyone else alone and take me instead!" she yelled.

Naru's eyes widened when he heard her, "Mai!"

A maniacal laugh filled the room, "Sure I'll take you, but there are many like you here so everyone will die as well." the darkness swirled focusing on a single point in the room.

A man stepped forward towards Mai, she stood bravely Naru stared at her pale complexion and the blood pooling on the floor around her.

'She's going to bleed to death, and we won't be able to get her to safety.' Naru stepped closer to her but she raised her hand and shook her head no.

She looked at the man and smirked stepping closers to him, "you can't do that and you won't be able to because..." she yanked him down kissing him. Her gold tattoo transferring to him, Naru stood there shocked.

"All the girls you killed will take you away.." she said.

The hissed in pain the gold tattoo wrapping around him, "No! I won't leave, but if I go your going to be the last one I kill!" something shoot from him through Mai.

"arrrggghhhh!" she screamed falling to floor.

"Mai!" Naru ran to her, as the whole room began to shake.

"No get back!" she yelled weakly.

The man glowed, as Naru jumped on top of her, the next instant happened in an instant. The man exploded, blowing Mai and Naru away. Naru clung to Mai feeling her slip from his arms, after the explosion it was like a portal had opened trying to suck the two of them in.

Naru held on to the door frame holding on to Mai with the other arm. Mai was limp in his arms, "Mai!" Naru called trying to wake her.

She didn't answer or move, "Mai! Ugh!" Naru grunted losing his grip on the door frame.

Mai began slipping from his grasp, slowly sliding back towards the portal. He gripped both Mai and the door frame harder, "Mai!" Naru said eyes snapped towards the group of SPR members holding the other door frame to the entrance of the room.

"Don't move guys were coming to get you both!" Monk yelled.

Naru rolled his eyes at his stupidity but felt a little relieved they were there. The group pulled out some rope tying it around Monks waist and soon he was carefully walking to where both Mai and Naru were.

"Take Mai, she's badly injured!" Naru yelled over the noise. Monk nodded grabbing the girl carefully heading back to the others, once she was out of the room he did the same to Naru.

They slammed the door shut dropping to the floor exhausted, "Is he gone?" Ayako asked.

Naru didn't answer he only went to where Mai was a grabbed her. "We need to get all the medical supplies we can, now!" running with her in his arms back to the ballroom.

Mai moaned waking up slightly, her eyes were half lidded and she didn't respond to the team as they asked her questions.

"HURRY AND PLACE HER HERE!" Ayako yelled noticing all the blood covering Mai and Naru.

"Go get as much things for light as you can in need to be able to see clearly!" Ayako ordered Gene and the twins. They nodded running off, she turned to Madoka, I need your help with Mai."

"Yes anything" she said rushing with Ayako and Naru.

"Masako please go get as many towels as you can, Monk and Lin bring all of the Medical supplies here, Yasu go get some bottles of water!" she yelled.

John pulled out a thin mat and placed a few blankets down so Mai could be laid there. Naru carefully placed her down backing up the get out of Ayako's way.

She pulled out so scissor cutting Mai's clothes, Masako and Yasu ran back to her with towels and water. Madoka opened the bottles of water handing them to Ayako. She poured a few on some of the towels giving them to Madoka so they could clean Mai.

As they started to wipe the blood away the wounds Mai had received were shown. "Oh God..." Madoka stuttered moving her shaking hands back.

There was a large puncture trough the center of Mai's abdomen and a deep gash on her left side. "Madoka place that towel on her wound!" Ayako ordered.

She nodded trembling, Naru went to Ayako scream side and held the Towle for her as she got the graze out and other bandages.

She dug around pulling out the suture thread and needle, "Monk! Lin! And the twins! Hold the light above me she said pouring alcohol on some swabs dabbing it on Mai's side.

Mai twitched, "This is going to sting Mai..." Ayako said getting the suture ready. "Naru, please push the wound on her side together."

Naru nodded doing what Ayako told him, "Yasu John hold her down so she doesn't move to much." they nodded getting into place.

Ayako took a deep breathe and stuck the needle in her flesh pulling it out Mai screamed as Ayako did that till she was done. She cleaned the stitches and wrapped her side with the bandages.

She went to Madoka's side carefully moving the women's hands back. Lifting the blood soaked towel away, studying the wound carefully. She cleaned it again but paused as more blood flowed through it.

Ayako paled, "she's losing to much blood, and I can't stitch this wound together because she might have internal bleeding... if we can't stop the bleeding she'll bleed to death." Ayako said gritting her teeth.

"Ummm carefully help me lift her again." she said.

The guys nodded and did so she slide a bandage around her body then pulled some towel under her, "Okay place her back down." after she was down Ayako got another towel and placed it over the top of her wound putting pressure on it.

"She needs blood but..." Ayako started leaving it hanging since everyone already understood.

"Is Mai going to die?" Gene asked tears streaming down his face.

Ayako cried looking at him, "I-If she doesn't get blood now..." she cried.

Everyone cried staring at Mai, "Ayako..." Naru called her.

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "Is there a way to get her a blood transfusion?" he asked staring down at the ground.

She didn't saying anything at first, "not here.." she choked out.

"There's Nothing in the kit that could suffice? Or could be made...?" he asked quitely.

Ayako paused, "... there might be..." she said rushing to the kit dig around pulling out some tubes and clamps along with some fresh needles.

"I'll do my best... this can be made into one, I learned it in America... the nurses in the Military use it for emergency blood transfusion..." she said putting the needles in the tubes.

"what's Mai's blood type?" she asked stinking the needle in Mai's arm.

"B+" Naru said.

"perfect..." she said stinking the needle in her arm and placing the clamp on the twisted tubes, slowly the blood flowed from Ayako into Mai.

"Gene put some pressure on the wound on her stomach." Ayako ordered carefully watching the transfer occur, after a few minutes of silence she sighed and removed the needle and tubes.

Before anyone could say anything she stopped them, "she should be fine for now, but we really need to get her to the hospital." She said walking over to some blanks laying down on them.

The group sighed, the spirit was gone but now their worries were turned to the Avalanche that trapped them in the building.

Authors note :

Hey guys! This is Fairy! Just wanted to say now that I have more time I will try to start updating more regularly like before! So please do read and review!

Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I took in your tips and I will be trying to make my writing A LOT better! So please keep reviewing.


	52. Chapter 52 life or sacrifice

Author's Note:

Heya! I'm glad to say I finally finished this chapter and updated! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! So I will try to keep updating sooner now that I'm home schooled and have more time!...

Okay so this is a stretch but I WILL be getting the next few chapters out soon to end the case, cause I'm debating whether I'll be ending this story or not, I could just place it on hold while I plan the next case. Like I said now I'm home schooled its my senior year and I only have 2 classes to finish then I'm done with all of school and can fully focus. So I want to take a break to finish up faster!

Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!

Reborn Again chapter 52

The fight for life

Previously on Reborn Again :

The group sighed, the spirit was gone but now their worries were turned to the Avalanche that trapped them in the building.

Normal POV:

Gene and Naru watched over Mai as Madoka held the towel on her wound. Ayako rested up gathering her strength back. The room was filled with idle chatter as an escape group was pulled together to find ways out. The group of Men that were in it was lead by Monk and Lin who were looking over maps of the Resort.

"I'll take the North side, Takigawa-san take your group to the south end. We will search every room, door, and shafts for an exit." Lin ordered.

Monk nodded picking up his map after scribbling something down, "my team that way!" He yelled pointing back over his shoulder. Lin also signaled and his group walked the opposite way.

Kouta and Souta walked towards Naru and Gene, "hey..." Kouta mumbled sadly.

Naru disregard the twins while Gene stepped aside to chat with them, Naru only watched over Mai. The events that just took place played through his mind over and over, 'She could have, no she's still in danger of death...' Naru thought as Madoka lifted the towel on Mai's wound to check on it.

She placed the towel back the tears still streaming down her face, which only made Naru's clench more. They had to do something to get out or she was going to die. He walked over to Madoka, "switch with me, you go get some rest and get cleaned up."

Madoka looked at him nodding, "o-ok.." she said weakly wiping her face with her wrists since her hand were contaminated with Mai's blood.

Naru got down on his knees next to Mai pressing down on the cloth on her abdomen. His face softened, he reached his free hand and slightly stroked her pale cheek. Her breath was staggered and strained like liquid was obstructing her breathing.

"She's not going to make it, is she..." a voice wavered behind him.

He didn't answer, he just looked down at her. Gene walked around him placing a gentle hand on her head, "if I could I would give her my life again..."

Naru's eyes widened, "Again?"

Gene's eyes widened, "What? Again? That's not possible h-huuuhhh..." Gene stuttered out.

"You said Again, what do you mean... and don't lie." Naru ordered his eyebrow furrowed.

"Ah-" Gene started, but before he could say anything the group's emerged back into the ballroom. He sighed in relief making Naru narrow his eyes at him, "hold this." He stated walking to Lin and Monk.

Gene held the cloth over Mai's wound relaxing when Naru started talking to them, "G-gene...?" A timid voice called his name.

He turned his head seeing Anna, Ayumi, and Haruka staring down at Mai tears streaming down their faces. "Mai's going to be okay r-right?" Ayumi asked trying not to break down fully.

Gene froze he didn't know how to answer that question, "Gene... Gene?" Anna called to him but he didn't answer he only froze.

Anna rush to his side, when she entered his vision he snapped out of it watching Anna who was frantically grabbing Mai's wrist and putting two fingers to her neck.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear, "MAI!" Her name ripped from Anna's throat as she placed her hands on Mai's chest starting compressions.

"MOM!"

"MAI!" the Monk and Naru yelled rushing to her side.

Ayumi cried holding Haruka as Gene leaped up running to wake Ayako for help. Naru moved Anna out of the way a continuing the compressions, "Come on Mai!" He hissed.

Anna covered her mouth with her hands stifling her sobs, "Anna hold the cloth on her abdomen down! We don't want her wound to open again!" He yelled dipping down, he pinched her nose shut and tilted her head back breathing air into her lungs.

Anna did as she was told crying as Naru kept giving Mai CPR. Ayako and Gene rushed over followed by Masako, John, Madoka, Yasu, and the twins.

Ayako dropped down next to Anna and removed the cloth and hastily started checking over her, "her wound closed but she's going into anaphylactic shock..." Ayako said watching Naru give her CPR.

"Oh Mai..." Ayumi cried watching her.

"... and cardiovascular failure..." Ayako whispered inaudibly.

Five minutes had already pasted since Naru started giving her CPR, he kept on calling out to her trying anything to bring her back. "Mai... please come back..." he pleaded quietly to her clenching his teeth.

"I'm not going to lose you either Mai! Damn it! Come on!"

Ayako wailed clutching to Monk, "Naru... she... she-... "she cried not able to tell him that after seven minutes she would be brain dead, and all her organ would shut down.

Naru shook his head violent, he wasn't going to stop, he had made up his mind and he was going to tell her everything. So he didn't want to give up on the only person he loved, "Mai, please!" He yelled pushing harder.

A few more minutes had passed and slowly Naru's strength in compressions died down. And for the first time in a long time he wept.

Authors note :

Hey guys! This is Fairy! Just wanted to say now that I have more time I will try to start updating more regularly like before! So please do read and review!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I love y'all so much!? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾒﾖ?


	53. Chapter 53 survival from beyond

Author's Note:

Heya! I'm glad to say I finally finished this chapter and updated! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! So I will try to keep updating sooner now that I'm home schooled and have more time!...

Oh my gosh guys I have to say thank you on I've reached around 48000 views I don't know how many likes because it doesn't show it but I have 77 followers for the story and 198 views thank you so much! And for Wattpad close to reaching 6000 views 425 votes and 54 reviews! Guys really I want to say thanks for the support!

Reborn Again chapter 53

Survival from beyond

Previously on Reborn Again :

A few more minutes had passed and slowly Naru's strength in compressions died down. And for the first time in a long time he wept.

Normal POV:

Naru leaned on Mai's still body burying his face into her chest his body trembled with every shaky breath that hitched. He sat back and pulled her limp body in his arms cradling her.

Gene crawled next to him bawling as he clutched onto Mai, the group wailed and cried for their lost friend. The whole ballroom was silent watching the scene before.

There were murmured gasps and cries throughout the crowd as they watch on. John bowed his head in prayer, "If it may be in your will father please bring her back to us or let her rest in peace with you."

Naru looked at her peaceful face, he cupped her cheek and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Mai... I'm so sorry for everything I've done, I now know how I fully feel... I love you, Mai, please come back I promise I'll take your feelings into consideration so please Mai... please." He begged her.

She didn't move, he pulled her closer hugging her tightly. Everyone gather around Naru crying, Ayako curled into ball wailing, "I'm sorry Mai! I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm sorry I let you down..."

Monk bit his lips yanking her into a tight embrace, "We all let her down, we weren't able to do anything to help her out at all."

Naru stared blankly down at the pale girl in his arms, he had failed. Not only had he lost Gene but he also lost Mai, he could never love anyone or get close to them. One way or another they always died or got hurt, his tears rolled slightly down his cheeks collecting on his chin.

The droplets landed on her cheeks rolling down them, she inhaled sharply. Everyone's heads snapped towards her, "MAI!?"

Naru placed his fingers on her neck checking for a pulse, which beat strongly underneath her pale skin. His breath hitched catching the knot in his throat, "s-she alive..." he stuttered out shocked.

A burst of energy ran through Mai surging throughout her body. He pulled away looking at Mai, her body twitched and she sucked in another deep breath.

"MAI!" She didn't move nor reply, but she was breathing again, and her heart beating strongly. Her body glowed brightly, heating up, a cacophony of voices echoed around the already silent room.

"Mai will be safe, we gave her the last of our power so she could live... she's very loved... treasure her with this time we give her as a thanks and farewell." The voices said.

Suddenly one by one lights raised out of Mai shimmering in a soft golden glow, fading away. The group stared at Mai, "She's alive again, but it doesn't mean that she not in danger we need her to get out, now." Naru said lifting her up.

He looked up eyes widening a fraction of a hair, a glowing girl stood in front of him smiling sadly at Mai, "Mizuki-san?" He whispered.

She nodded turning towards the room exit heading out, motioning them to follow her. Naru started after her with the group hot on his tail, they stumbled carefully down the dark hallways following the only light source that led them.

The girl turned corners heading up stairs disappearing at the top, the group flashed their flashlights down the flashing red Hall. "Naru look!" John said pointing the light on a splintered door.

Room 336 hung on the door, Lin and Monk passed Naru entering the room first looking around. The twins walked in gasping the group looked at them, "Those poor girls... Mizuki-san said go to the window and open it." Souta said.

Kouta opened the window and some snow poured in with a slight flow of air. The guys rushed to the window scooping piles of snow in the room. "Thank you." A slight whisper caressed Naru's ear and turned right seeing Mizuki-san wave and head towards the window.

Sunday the room shook knocking everyone to the floor. The group looked towards the window as rays of light peaked through snow wall. Everyone jumped at the snow clawing at it till the light grew bigger and brighter.

The hole was big enough for one person to crawl out at a time, Lin went first, "There's a search time he called down." The group sighed hearing the commotion above.

Naru turned to the twins, "go notify everyone and lead them here." He ordered them, they nodded racing out of the room back to the ballroom.

Naru went to the hole, "Lin get Mai..." he said carefully lifting Mai up.

Once she was safely in Lin's arms Naru climbed up, closely followed by the others. The paramedic team rushed towards them seeing them all covered in blood. Lin placed Mai down on the stretcher as the set to work checking her out. "We need to get her to a hospital fast or she's not going to make it..." one said while the other ordered a emergency helicopter.

They sat there watching Mai and Gene be air lifted to the hospital nearest to the resort. Everyone else stayed helping the resort evacuation, finally it was over.

Authors note :

Hey guys! This is Fairy! Just wanted to say now that I have more time I will try to start updating more regularly like before! So please do read and review!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I love y'all so much!? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾒﾖ?


	54. Chapter 54 Farewells

Author's Note:

Heya! I'm glad to say I finally finished this chapter and updated! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! Or the Niseko resort in Japan! So I will try to keep updating sooner now that I'm home schooled and have more time!...

Oh my gosh guys I have to say thank you on I've reached around 48000 views I don't know how many likes because it doesn't show it but I have 77 followers for the story and 202 reviews thank you so much! And for Wattpad close to reaching 6000 views 425 votes and 54 reviews! Guys really I want to say thanks for the support!

Reborn Again chapter 54

Farewells

Previously on Reborn Again :

They sat there watching Mai and Gene be air lifted to the hospital nearest to the resort. Everyone else stayed helping the resort evacuation, finally it was over.

Mai's POV:

I looked around in the darkness, it was the normal dream darkness, it was thicker, frightening. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, "G-gene? Are you there?" I called out into the nothingness.

I knew it was hopeless to do so, I hadn't heard from Gene in months why would it be different now. The dull pain in my side slowly amplified I clenched my teeth falling to my knees. "Ehggnn.." grunted cradling my side.

'Make the pain stop... it hurts so much...' The thought floated through my mind.

The sound of a child giggling made me freeze in fear, I turned to look behind me when I was suddenly engulfed by a bright light. I closed my eyes using my hands to cover them from the blinding light.

When I opened my eyes I was staring up at my mother who smiled sweetly down at me. "Mom?" I said reaching for her. My voice was higher and my hands were small, like that of a child.

"Mai dear time to get up we need to head home." She said picking me up, I looked around we were in the meadow of the park that used to be by my home before I moved.

"Mom!" I yelled hugging her as tight as my tiny body could muster.

She giggled, "what's wrong Mai?" She asked with a strained voice.

I didn't say anything just kept hugging her, memorizing heat, her being. She sighed, "did you miss me that much?"

I nodded, she patted my head, "well don't worry were together again..." she whispered her sweet voice lulling me to sleep.

'-ai!...Mai!... come on Mai!' A dull voice called frantically in the darkness.

"Hello?" I asked.

'Mai, please come back I promise I'll take-...' The voice said.

"What... come back? I'm here where did I go?" I asked the voice.

"Mai." A sharp voice called me I whipped around to see who it was. My mom stood there smiling sweetly, "Who are you talking to?"

I furrowed my brows, "I-I don't know..." I stuttered placing a hand on my head. I knew that voice from somewhere, hearing it made my heart ache with pain.

"Why don't you go rest?" My mother said grabbing my small hand leading me away. I nodded looking back into the darkness.

I looked around the room my mom lead me in, my old room I smiled jumping on my bed giggling. My mom chuckled tucking me in, "goodnight my sweet Mai, sleep long and I'll see you when you wake up." She whispered kissing my cheek.

The sudden tiredness engulfed me pulling me into nothingness again. "Mai..."

"..."

"Mai..." a faint whisper called me.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

The darkness started to glow bright, the warm golden light caressed my skin. A group of girls stood before me, "Come on Mai, it's time to head home." They said grabbing my hands pulling me up through the darkness.

"Home? But I'm home already?" I said confused as we lifted higher into the light.

"No its not your time..." they said.

"MAI!" I looked down at my mother crying out to me.

"Mom!?" I screamed.

We stopped moving and I felt myself being tugged back. "No Mai it's not your time! Think about your friends!" Our decent stopped.

"Mai!" My mom called again reaching out for me.

"Think about Ayako, Monk, Masako, Madoka and Lin! You have to go back John, Gene, and Naru are waiting!" The girls yelled.

Naru...

My mom's voice faded, "Naru..." We surged forward into the light I closed my eyes the suddenly there was darkness.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy, my whole body hurt. I heard rustling around me but I couldn't care less I was so tired. "She's stable for now, but the fight is up to her, she keeps going into cardiac arrest so we have our Response Team on standby..." a far away voice reached my ears.

'Mai...' I heard the girls voices call me again.

I turned to face the group, 'hey...'

They smiled, 'Thank you... please fight hard you're a strong girl... your friends are waiting so tell them our thanks as well.'

My eyes teared up, 'I should thank you all... for saving mine and everyone's lives.' I said walking closer to them giving a group hug.

They giggled, 'Farewell Mai!' They said fading away for the last time.

I sighed and and looked around it was time to go home... home home with my new family. 'Mom forgive me... I love you so much!'

Authors note :

Awwweee yay! Good for Mai! How was the update?

This is Fairy! Just wanted to say now that I have more time I will try to start updating more regularly like before! So please do read and review!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I love y'all so much!? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾒﾖ


	55. Chapter 55 Welcome back

Author's Note:

Heya! I'm glad to say I finally finished this chapter and updated! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! So I will try to keep updating sooner now that I'm home schooled and have more time!...

I'm debating whether I'll be ending this story or not, I could just place it on hold while I plan the next case. Like I said now I'm home schooled its my senior year and I only have 1 class to finish then I'm done with all of school and can fully focus. So I want to take a break to finish up faster!

Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!

Reborn Again chapter 55

Welcome back

Previously on Reborn Again :

I sighed and and looked around it was time to go home... home home with my new family. 'Mom forgive me... I love you so much!'

Normal POV:

The group sat in the hospital room where Mai laid asleep, Gene sighed sitting next to the bed holding Mai's cold hand. It had been almost 2 weeks since Mai had gotten out of surgery, the doctor had said she was in a persistent vegetative state of coma. Meaning she was dreaming.

"Come on Mai... wake up..." he muttered. He was tempted to enter her dream and get her to come back, but he did know much of what would happen if he did.

When Mai first arrived to the hospital she was in surgery for 13 hours, and flat-lined. But the revived her, and ever since, she's been in coma like state.

The door slid open and Monk walked in carrying a bag of food, "Anything different happen?"

Gene shook his head and released Mai's hand, Naru only watched her not taking his eyes off of her. When Gene let go of her hand her hand twitched, Naru walked to her bed side, "Mai?"

The group hushed their conversations looking towards him. Mai didn't move, he slowly reached down to grab her hand. When his skin touched her's it was like a spark zapped them both.

The machine connected to Mai beeped, Ayako raced towards it. "She has increased brain activity... she's waking up!" Ayako said turning towards Mai.

"Mai can you hear me?" She asked looking at her.

Mai didn't respond but the machine started to beep more and more, in faster intervals. Her body began to glow a soft light, the group stepped back watching her.

The light faded and she slowly opened her eyes, "MAI!"

She looked around the room at everyone confused, "wha- where am I? " She asked her voice scratchy from the lack of being used.

Ayako reached in her bag grabbing a water bottle handing it to her, she nodded a thanks taking a sip of the cool water.

Gene jumped on the bed hugging her tightly, while the rest of the group surrounded her bed. "You gave us quite a fright there." Monk said rubbing her head messing her hair up.

Mai looked around the room sadly at everyone, "what's wrong Mai?" Yasu asked her.

She shook her head, "nothing..." she mumbled. She thought back to the girls who brought her back, her mother, the Farewells.

Everyone sat in silence not know what to say Mai spoke first, "I saw my mom..." All eyes were glued to her as she spoke slowly.

"I also saw the girls, died and saved everyone..." she started telling the group what happened.

Mai's POV in her dream:

I looked at the group of girls pulling me away from my screaming mother, tears welled in my eyes as her voice faded away into the silence.

"Mai..." I looked at them, they all smiled sadly.

"Thank you for helping us finally move on..." one girl said shimmering then fading.

"Get back to the people you love..." another said following the first one.

One by one each girl thanked me and said their farewells. The last girl, the one from my dream stood in front of me, "Mai... I'm sorry you ended up like this... and for making you leave your mother." she said weakly.

I shook my head as the tears ran down them, "you shouldn't have ended up this way either... it's not fair..." I said wiping my face.

She smiled at me, "Mai come look at this..." she said pointing to a light that shown, growing brighter each second.

I covered my eyes, when the light faded the I looked pasted my arm that shielded my face. The whole group stood around my bed with Naru and Gene at my side holding my hands.

"Don't worry about me, your family has been waiting for you so go to them, thank you Mai for letting me feel the warmth of love and friendship once more." She said smiling brightly slowly fading away.

"Goodbye Mizuki-chan" more light flooded my vision, when I opened my eyes again they met Naru's icy cobalt ones.

End of dream:

The group sat there in silence when Mai's hospital room door slammed open and a flash of pink and brown rushed in. Naru looked at the new people coming in, "Mother?" He asked confused.

Madoka and Luella rushed to Mai's side and slowly Martin entered the room, "oh Mai I'm so glad you're okay!" Luella said hugging her tightly.

Mai groaned in slight pain, "Mrs. Davis, what are you doing here?" She asked staring pointedly at the women.

"Yes, excellent question, what are the two of you doing here?" Naru asked crossing his arms.

Madoka stepped forward, "ummm, your parents called for business purposes but I told them what happened to Mai so they came her to visit and discuss the business."

Naru cocked his eyebrow, "business, a case?"

Martin looked at his son and nodded, "yes a case, a very important one."

Authors note :

Awwweee yay! Done with the case! How was the update?

This is Fairy! Just wanted to say now that I have more time I will try to start updating more regularly like before! So please do read and review!

Also after a long, hard, and well debated topic, I've decided to not end the story here! I have started planning the next case so look forward to it!

And I want to apologize for this taking so long, the chapter probably sucks... sadly writers block has been kicking my butt!?

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I love y'all so much!? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾒﾖ


	56. Chapter 56 Music that haunts

Author's Note:

Heya! I'm glad to say I finally finished this chapter and updated! So please read this a review! Also I don't own ghost hunt! You don't know how great it feels to be graduated! Omgosh! FREEDOM! For now at least lol

Also I've felt so bad for leaving y'all hang so long time to time, so I decided to either write each chapter a little longer now Or I'll be updating sooner!

So I don't own any characters from ghost hunt or ghost hunt itself! Just a quick disclaimer!

This story is dedicated to an awesome fan of fan who keeps on encouraging me!

SwtMichii

Mai sat in her hospital bed pouting it had been three days since she woke up from her coma like state. Today was the day everyone, but her and Ayako, were leaving to England for a case brought by Naru's parents.

Flashback:

"What is the case?" Naru asked as his mother and father shared a look.

"A friend of ours who owns a Music Studio/Station in America is dealing with a unique and dangerous problem." Martin started to explain the situation.

"What is the problem?" Naru asked everyone in the room was interested in the answer as well.

"Well at first it was nothing major, things would move, people would see things, while music will start playing on its own. However recently when the songs start playing whatever the theme or feeling of the song would overcome people and control their actions." Martin said digging in his case pulling out a file handing it to Naru.

Naru opened it and started going over the recent accounts as his father kept explaining, "It hasn't lead to anyone's death yet, but the owner is worried. It's affecting the workers she scared to project the music out because she doesn't know if it could also be affecting the listeners outside the station"

The group nodded, Naru looked up, "When do we leave?"

"Hopefully tomorrow it's up to you." Martin said.

Naru paused glancing at Mai quickly then the rest of the group, "Mai, Ms. Matsuzaki, and Ms. Hara you may stay here. Takigawa-san, John, you may come if you want we leave tomorrow." Naru said.

Gene looked up at him confused, "what about me and Yasu?" He asked.

"Yasu can stay we can call if we need help with research, you are free to come as well, it's up to Mai." Naru said.

Mai pouted, "Why do I have to stay?"

Naru gave her a look that said she knew exactly why she couldn't come. She pouted more looking away, "Gene can go..." she muttered.

Naru nodded looking at Monk and John now his gaze asking if they were going, "yes we will go." They answered as well.

Martin nodded, "Michelle is the daughter of the owner who has just passed away, she is now the owner. During the succession switch they were not broadcasting, they were scheduled to go live two days ago but recent events prevented that."

There's was a pause in the conversation as a nurse opened the door walking in to check on Mai. After a few minutes she smiled shyly and walked out Naru sighed, "well we should get going to pack, we leave tomorrow, and have a lot to do today to get ready."

The guys gathered their things preparing to leave Luella and Madoka stayed with the rest of the girls as they left.

"Oh Mai, everyone gave their regards to you, the girls and the family, since they couldn't be here when you woke up." Madoka said sitting down next to Luella.

Mai nodded, "hopefully I can get out of here soon..." she mumbled sadly, not feeling to comfortable staying there so long.

"Well just get your rest Mai..." Luella said in a soothing, hushed voice as she stroked her hair.

Mai nodded closing her eyes letting the sleep take her over, "goodbye Mai..."

Back to time

"Oh cheer up Mai! You'll be out soon, and finally get a break! A real one!" Ayako said trying to cheer the pouting girl up.

Mai only kept pouting, "No one even called to say bye..." she mumbled under her breath staring outside the window.

Ayako smiled sadly, "I'm sure they wanted to be here but they couldn't come back."

Mai sighed trying to let her anger subside, "I know... I'm just.. worried I guess." She said looking at the Miko.

"Worried? Why?" She asked confused.

"I don't know... just have a weird feeling about this case..." Mai bit her lip with the unsettling feeling in her gut never fading.

Ayako opened her mouth to say something but a knock on the door interrupted her. Mai's nurse entered again. "Good morning Taniyama-san; How are you feeling today?"

"Much better." She said staring at the nurse.

Mai took her first steps from the hospital since a week from gaining consciousness. She had been in the hospital for almost two whole months since the last case.

She took a deep breathe of fresh air as Ayako walked up beside her, "you ready to go!" She said excitedly.

Mai smiled trying to relax, "yes I am."

"Let's go shopping!"Ayako said grabbing her arm dragging her away.

The JSPR group stood outside the large Station, "wow... America... it's different from what I thought." Monk said looking around.

Naru rolled his eyes ignoring the Monk who babbled on and on about his ideal beliefs on America. It was hot in Miami, Florida but the landscape was still quite a site.

Nary pushed forward leaving the rest of the group behind in his wake. They walked up the concrete steps to the door and entered not bothering to bring the equipment quite yet.

"Wow... I'm in paradise..." Monk muttered looking around the interior.

Ignore his comment the group pushed forward down the halls looking at their surroundings. They rounded the corner when a girl walked out the same time smashing into Gene.

They both fell to the ground, Gene winced scratchinghis headpeeking at the girl who muttered and ow. "I'm so sorry are you okay?" He asked in English.

They both stood,"yeah thanks for asking" she smiled rubbing her forehead. Her short stature and plump tanned body stood out predominantly in the group.

She stuck her hand out to him, "Hi, the names Michelle, and y'all are?" She asked grasping his hand firmly.

"I'm Gene, this is John, Takigawa-san, Lin, and Na- um Noll" Gene said smiling brightly.

She returned his bright smile, "well it's nice to meet y'all, what brings you to my studio today?" She asked confused.

Naru stepped forward, "we are the JSPR and have come for your case."

Authors note :

Awwweee yay! Kicked off the next adventure! How was the update?

And I want to apologize for this taking so long, the chapter probably sucks... sadly writers block has been kicking my butt!? Again anyways

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I love y'all so much!? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾒﾖ

Thanks for sticking by the few years and loving my work, thanks for the support and encouragement y'all give me as well!


End file.
